When Every Moment Counts
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: She was just alone, drinking away the pain when he crashed into her life. Her Greek god who promised to make everything better for a night, but there were other plans for Allie and Dean. Dean/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Origin of the Legend

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character portrayed within this story except the ones created by myself, which include Alison Jane Harper, Christian Eric Harper, and Aiden James Harper._

_For your information: I don't write smut, I write stories. I base my stories off the characters. If you want a sex scene, go watch some porn. I'll graze the line of sex but I'm not going into full detail, sorry children._

**Chapter 1: The Origin of the Legend.**

The loneliness that surrounded her as she sat in the crowded bar was uncanny for Allie. Never had she felt so alone in a room filled to the brim with people. Her life was slowly changing, going from her fairytale that her father had promised her all those years ago to the nightmare that had plagued her for endless nights. Now, she was sitting at the bar, an empty drink in her hand as she tried to forget the haunting memories that now tormented her. _Just a few more drinks and they'll be gone_.

"I think your done for the night." _NO!_ She wanted to cry out, to smack the man who was denying her the only source of bliss she could muster but all she could do was nod, holding the final drink of her night in her grasp. It would all be gone soon, the feeling that nothing could harm her, the idea that all her horror could be drank away. "You know, he'll never know if I buy the drinks for you." She frantically searched for the raspy voice that was calling to her, blue eyes wide when they finally met the green that were to her left. She smiled when she noticed the man who was residing beside her, his dimpled smile bringing a smile to her own face. He was beautiful, in every definition of the word. A Greek god that had fallen to earth and landed in this dump of a bar. "That's very kind of you and however much I beg, I do think he was right." She laughed when she saw the look on his face, one of mocking shock. "Really now? I could have sworn I saw anger in those blues when he told you that you were cut off. Come on, just one drink with me."

"If you keep insisting then I might have to…"

"Well then, I'll just keep on insisting." She could help but nod when he flashed her his dazzling smile once more. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or if the man beside her was really that mesmerizing because she could barely take her eyes off of him. It was then that she found her reflection in the mirror across from them. The same dark haired, blue eyed girl that she'd always known was staring back but there was something different about her, something lifeless. She knew that part of it was from the alcohol but the other part, the portion of her that would always be dead, was from the loss of the only man who truly loved her for who she was, her father.

It took four more drinks and a long conversion with her mystery man for Allie to agree to go back to his motel room with him, saying that it was either there or her place. But Allie couldn't take him home, what would her brother think when he woke up in the morning to find a man there? Allie had never acted out when her father was alive, too afraid of what he'd think of her, but now she had no excuse. He was gone and had left her alone to care for her younger brother and she was going to live her life as she wanted, away from the prowling eyes that seemed to stalk her every move.

"Hey, you know something? You never told me your name…I don't like going home with a man unless we're on a first name basis." He smiled to her then, pulling her closely to him as they made their way out of the bar and towards his car. "It's Dean, Dean Winchester."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could feel him twirling her hair as she slowly opened her eyes to the soft morning light. She had half expected him to be gone by morning and yet here she was, wrapped up in his arms. "Your still here?" She felt his laugh radiate through his body before hearing the cell phone that was beside her going off. He reached over her and grabbed it from the end table, sighing as he read the name. "What you find Sam? No I found something….it was at a bar, not far from the motel." He smiled to her then, closing his eyes as the person on the other end continued to speak. "Alright, I'll get down there as soon as I can. It's called _O'Malley's_." He shut the phone and threw it on the adjacent bed before slowly untangling himself from her. It wasn't until that moment, when his back muscles flexed with each passing second, that she realized how perfect this man truly was. "You know something, I never did get your name. That may be where we differ." He glanced at her over his shoulder and Allie could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. "It's Alison, or Allie. Whatever you want."

"Als it is then. Well Als, I have to go, I'm heading back over towards the bar. Something…came up. If you want to stay here you welcome to-"

"How bout you just take me with you. My car is parked there and I can head home once we get there." He nodded to her as he stood to finish getting dress while Allie began her frantic search for her discarded clothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Walking down this rocky road._

_Wondering where my life is leading_

_Rolling on, until the bitter end._

"Bad Company, yeah?" She smiled when she saw the look of shock upon his face. Apparently most the girls he had in his car had horrible taste in music. "What? Never had a girl know one of your songs? I'm a classic rock junkie, what can I say?" His car, in her opinion, was just as beautiful as he was. The sleek, black exterior with the beige, leather seating sent her back to 1967, when this car was first born. She felt like she belonged there, beside Dean with the music blaring, and something about that frightened her. Knowing almost nothing about him and still feeling this connection towards him scared her more than she would ever admit. All she wanted now was to get into her car and forget everything about Dean Winchester.

"We're here." They pulled up to the bar that she had met him at, where it had all started and now, where it would all end. It was the beginning of the legend, in her mind, the origin of the tale she would tell for generations of the drifter who captured her imagination and gave her one of the best nights of her life.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's the first chapter. Give me reviews and tell me what you think. Allie and Dean, or Deallie as I love to call them, have a long storyline that my friend and I made. If you want more I'll write more, hell, I'm probably gonna write it anyway haha. Give me some feedback though. **

**--Sunshine.**


	2. Chapter 2: Redemption

**Chapter 2: Redemption  
**

Her car was a new comfort to her as she gently shut the door behind her. The leather seats and the ever present smell of vanilla set her mind at ease as she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. All she had to do now was forget, that's all that was left. The strange feeling that seemed to consume her whenever she thought his name would vanish and soon Dean Winchester would just be one of the mistakes of her past. Slowly she braved a look outside of her car to find that the two men whom she had seen previous standing by the Chevy Impala were now nowhere to be found, something that Allie was grateful for. The engine purred as she placed the keys in the ignition, ready to back out of the parking lot when a sudden knock on the window sent her into a screaming frenzy. The laughing figure of her twenty-one year old brother smiled back at her as he motioned for her to roll the window down. "What the hell Christian? You scared the shit out of me…"

"Sorry Sis, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Very funny, what the hell are you doing here anyway? It's eleven in the morning."

"I could ask you the same question." He had her there, and his smile faded until it was memory lost in the abyss of Allie's mind. One thing about Christian that she would never understand was the way his mood could shift, how he could be so blissfully happy to angry at her, and the world included, the next. "I need your help real quick. John asked me to stop by the bar and get something for him but I can't get it by myself. I was going to call you anyway when I saw your car." She nodded as she shut the engine back off, releasing her seatbelt and opening her car door.

It wasn't until they were inside _O'Malley's _that she realized what she was doing. She walked right back into the arms of Dean Winchester. His eyes were wide when he saw her again and her mind automatically jumped to all the conclusions he could have come up with for why she had returned. _Oh god. He's going to think I'm some creepy ass stalker or something…_ "Allie?" _Shit! _"Uh, hey. Chris, this is Dean. I met him last night. Dean, this is my little brother Christian. He works here." _Damnit! _ "Sure it just wasn't cause you wanted to see me again?" _Fuck! _He had that cheeky smile on once again and she blushed at the knowledge that her brother would figure out his sexual innuendo. "He's gone, you realize that right?" She turned around to find Christian behind the bar, far from their coded conversation. "Oh your glad he's gone. Otherwise I'd smack that pretty little face of yours." He laughed as he walked by her. "Hey, I'm not the one who came back, now did I?" _Stupid man._ He was out of her sight now, and something she was quite grateful for. She hadn't noticed how arrogant and conceded he was until that moment, and still, she found him intoxicating. "Stop it!"

"Al, you okay?" Christian was looking at her from other the bar with a confused look on his face, laughing and muttering something about her being weird under his breath. _God I need some psychiatric help. _Throwing herself onto one of the bar stools across from Christian, she watched as he searched behind countless glasses and each time returning to the same position empty handed. "Chris, what the hell are you looking for? It's apparently not back there."

"John said it was. Will you do me a favor? Will you look in the basement for it? It's a certain glass. It has these Celtic symbols on it in gold. Please?" She nodded as she stood, making her way past the flipped up chairs and staff, who were preparing for another day at work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously? Every glass and still there isn't one glass with gold, Celtic symbols on it." She was reaching above her head, the hem of her shirt rising some and revealing her midriff, along with her tattoo that resided on her hip. "Gallie, huh? What does that stand for?" She jumped back at the sound of his voice, dropping the box that she had been holding up above her. "Ah, damn you. Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to creep up on people like that?"

"Oh, it's not like me to formally introduce myself when I enter a room. Please, excuse you me. Now, that tattoo. I didn't notice it last night…" She rolled her eyes as she slammed the box into his chest. "And I'm sure you didn't notice the other ones either. It's my nickname, from my dad. Marilyn's on my wrist, a poem I wrote is along the side of my rib cage, a ying and yang symbol is on my other wrist and I have a four point star on my ankle. Not including the symbol for strength on the back of my neck. So, how many of those _did_ you notice last night? Or were you too preoccupied?"

"Point taken."

"Thought so, now, if you'll excuse me." But Allie didn't have the chance to walk out on him for he suddenly fell, all of his weight relying on her to keep him upright. _What the-_ "Christian? What are you doing?"

"Oh, sweetie. Your brother's long gone now. This is my meat suit now." His beautiful blue eyes, the ones that reminded her so much of her father's were suddenly turned black, lifeless, and an ugly doorway to the horror that had engulfed her brother. "You son of a bitch." He gave her a wicked smile before something smashed her over the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie awoke to find herself tied down in every sense. Her feet were wound with rope while her wrists were tied behind her back, a black rag gagging her mouth so that she couldn't speak. She managed to release herself from the hold of the rag just in time to hear Dean's voice echo throughout the room. "Als?" She smiled, glad that someone was with her and that maybe, together, they could get out. "Yeah, I'm here. What has my brother?"

"A demon."

"Oh. Well that's comforting." Her sarcasm fell short for her fear took over her voice as she spoke. First, she lost her father and now, she was going to loose her brother to something she didn't even believe was real? "How'd you know that it was a demon?"

"Sam, my brother, and I had been hunting one when I came into the bar last night. I didn't know who, that's why we came back today."

"Hunting it? Demon's aren't even real! Their a story that you learn about in Sunday School to instill fear into you so that you don't do anything wrong…"

"That's what we want everyone to believe. Allie, I can't explain everything right now but I promise you I will. First, you have to help me get out of these ropes." She could feel him tugging on the rope that bound both of their wrists together, finding it was almost to easy to both slip from the knot. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that crept within her at the knowledge that she could escape so easily. _What if it's a trap? _"Dean wait…" But it was already too late, Christian had come back, this time equipped with a knife and the glass that Allie had been sent to find. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Something I've always wanted to do. See Alison, your valuable. Worthy to us all in the end. Just a bit of your blood could do wonders for me, and there was no way that you'd give it to me willingly. And finding Dean Winchester was just a bonus. Now, hold still…" Slowly he moved towards her, knife at the ready until a sudden scream sent the demon falling. Dean was drenching him in some sort of liquid, which, to her, just looked like water. _Holy water? Seriously?_ But by seeing what it was doing to her brother, the pain that it was causing she couldn't help but wish for it to stop. And when it did, she cursed herself over and over again.

Christian, or whatever the hell had him at that moment, threw Dean against the back wall, the contents lining it falling to the ground. Allie felt the pain before she realized what was happening. The cracking of her bone sent a shiver down her spine as she began screaming out in agony, her screams mixing with those of Dean's protest. "ALLIE!" But nothing was worse than the moments that past, the seconds that seemed to tick by in slow motion. She saw a man moving out of the corner of her eye, knife in hand. _What would a knife do against a demon? No…Christian… "_Don't! Please!" But it was too late, with a bright light to the demon's neck, Christian, the only other person she had left, fell limply to the floor.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**So that's chapter 2. Thanks so much for the amount of alert's I received. It really pushed me to write this chapter quickly. I'm going to start working on chapter 3 as soon as possible because it should get easier to write. I'm going to morph Allie into Season 3 and then keep her there until whenever haha. Uh, review? Please? I love me some reviews ****J**

**-Sunshine. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice is Hers

**Chapter 3: The Choice is Hers. **

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie. _

_It can't be true, that I'm losing you._

_The sun cannot fall from the sky._

_Can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel?_

The moments passed by her in slow motion, each agonizing second that it took to take her brother's life from her. She could see the man behind him, see the shinning of the blade before it connected with his throat. She remembered the blinding light that filled the room and she remembered exactly how her brother fell to the ground in his last gasping breaths of air. Everything was so clear, so vivid in her dreams that it was as if she continually relived his last moments. And each time, she was left with the guilt that brought tears to her eyes. She stood by and watched as her brother, the one she was meant to protect, died and she could do nothing to stop it. She couldn't take the pain any longer, the realization that it was her fault hitting her so hard that she could barely breathe. Slowly she opened her eyes to the bright lights that surrounded her, everything a blur until she could finally focus her sight on the curtain that surrounded her. Two hands grabbed her own as she tried to remove the oxygen mask that was laced around her. "Woah, you might want to keep that on." He gave her a sad smile as he returned to the chair that was sitting beside her bed. She looked to find herself in a hospital gown, her leg in a cast and exposed while being hung in the air. The nightmare that had plagued her had been real, just as she had feared it would be. She felt his arms around her before she realized what was happening, the warm tears only beginning to fall from her azure eyes. "What are you doing here Dean?" He let her go, returning once more to his seat before he ran his hand through his shortly cropped hair. "I-I don't know. I just, I couldn't leave." She pulled her eyes away from him, closing them when the tears threatened to fall once more.

"I just, I want to know one thing. Who was it? The one that killed him, who was it?"

"Als, you have to understand, he was most likely dead long before we found out a demon had him.."

"I asked you a simple question. Who was it?"

"Sam, my brother." She let the tears fall and Dean didn't move to comfort her this time, knowing that his presence might just upset her further. Still, he remained in her room. He had made a promise to her, and now, after everything she'd been through, he thought she deserved to be told the truth.

"I told you when we were tied up that I'd explain everything to you, that I'd tell you all that I knew. If your still willing, I'll tell you. But know this, once I tell you everything, there's no going back. You can't be naïve, you can't pretend that there isn't something in the dark anymore. You'll know." She nodded when he looked for her approval, not trusting her voice to speak. "Almost every lore and legend that you've been told as a kid, every nightmare that your parents told you was just a figment of your imagination, is real. Hell, the boogieman is even real. Every legend has an origin, and Sam and I, we find that creature or whatever else it is and we hunt it, bring it down before it can hurt anyone else. We've fought demons and werewolves. Vampires and Indian curses. Nothing is strange for us, so if it weren't for us, you'd be dead. The demon that captured your brother? It would have found a way to get to you and then they'd throw you out to die whenever they were finished with you. I know that you think what happened to your brother was because we came, that if we had stayed away that he would be alive but the truth is, we saved your life and countless others. I'm sorry that it had to happen to you, I really am, but now you'll always know that you can't keep the blinders on about everything. Your worst nightmares, the things that plagued your dreams, are real and if you don't watch out they'll come after you." He stood up then, giving her one final look before doing something that even Allie, only having known him for a short while, knew was _un-Deanlike_, and he kissed her upon the forehead, closing his eyes and remaining there for a few minutes before getting up and leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of the boys were throwing their duffel bags into the backseat of the Impala, Sam turning and taking the key up to the check-out while Dean finished preparing the car. "Thanks Britt." Allie smiled to her friend, the one she had known for most of her life, before trying her hardest to maneuver her way out of the car, grabbing her possessions along the way. She didn't know what would come of this, what would happen to her but she did know that she couldn't live her life in Tombstone, Arizona any longer. For years she had been in denial of the crippling hold it held on her, keeping her stationary when she wanted to run free. And now, since she had nothing to leave for, she was going to run while she had the chance. She watched as realization hit Dean as he saw her walking, or more like wobbling, towards him. She still had a sort of boot on her leg, keeping the bones in place until it was completely healed. He turned away from her then, slamming the trunk of the Impala in his anger. "What are you doing here?" His voice was anything but welcoming as he closed the distance between them, standing before her with arms crossed and looking as if ready for a fight. "I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are. We travel alone, it's just me and Sammy. This, what we do, is no concern of yours."

"Then why tell me? Huh? You were so bent on making sure that I knew exactly what evil was out there, and now your denying me the opportunity to stop it? It took my brother Dean." He gave her a strangled laugh as he dropped his hands. "And I'm sorry about that but your not coming."

"What would you do if it was Sam?" He had turned away from her, walking back towards his car when she spoke, his back tensing at the meaning of her words. "What if Sam was killed and you couldn't do anything about? What if you were alone? Would you stay and live life like nothing happened or would you fight until the very end? My family is gone, the life I had is gone. I'm just a girl who has no one, and now your going to deny me my chance at redemption? Those evil bastards ripped every bit of normalcy from me. If your not going to let me come with you, then I'll go on my own. Granted, I won't last very long but at least I tried." She started to walk away then, even though she knew she wouldn't make it far. It was just to prove that she would do whatever it took to redeem herself for what she let happen to Christian, she let her baby brother die before her and she was going to stop at nothing to make sure that no one else had to go through what she was. "Wait." He walked back towards her then, taking the bag that was draped over her shoulder from her. "You get backseat and there's no complaining about the music that _I _decide to put on." She stopped him then, a smile present on her face as she wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "Thank you." He nodded before breaking away from her and helping her the rest of the way to the car.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, that's Chapter 3. Not sure how I like it but I had to get Allie into the Impala somehow. Hahaha. Well, the next chapter should be up soon. I'm going to start it somewhere in season 3. I haven't decided yet. And if you didn't notice, when she said "What would you do if it was Sam?" and his back tensed, it was meant to reflect the end of Season 2. Like, he couldn't deny her the fact that he sacrificed himself for his brother and she couldn't do the same for her and what not. Read and Review please, I'd appreciate it. **

**-Sunshine.**

**P.S. If you know my original character, Allie, from my RP I just want to let you know that I changed her up a bit to fit this story. She's not British and she doesn't travel with the Doctor first. She's just a girl who grew up in Tombstone, Arizona. Her mother did die, which I will address later, and her father doesn't come back to life and neither will Christian for that matter. JUST SO YOU KNOW. I don't want you to be like..What the hell? haha. Loves ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Deadliest Sin

**Chapter 4: The Deadliest Sin. **

The sudden stop of the purr of the Impala's engine awoke Allie from her dream causing her to look around expectantly. Before her was a bar, something that she never wanted to see again, and without a chance to protest, Dean was out of the car and headed towards it beckoning doors. "What's going on?" Sam refused to look at her, she could see it in the way his head dropped a little lower and how his arm fell from resting on the length of the seat. "Dean's just being Dean."

"And what exactly is 'Dean being Dean'?"

"Honestly Allie, you don't want to know." She watched then as Dean returned, almost as quickly as he had left, with a girl on each arm. He motioned for Sam to move from the front seat and before she knew it he was sitting beside her while the two girls piled in the front. _Even I don't ride in the front._ It had been one week since they left Tombstone and still she had no face to face action with a demon of any kind, being banished to the hotel room if something really did come up. She hadn't chosen to travel with them as a child, someone to protect and keep out of harm. She went with them to avenge her brother, the only person she had to watch out for, and both of them were hindering her ability to do so.

_Try, try, try to understand_

_I'm a magic man._

Dean smirked to both the girls beside him, both silent as they tried their hardest to understand the meaning of the lyrics that blared through the Impala's speakers. _Of course he would pick the girls who are all looks, no brains. _The car roared to life as he gave a laugh, backing out of the parking lot and speeding down the road to the nearest motel. Then he did something that was even unspeakable for him, he gave Sam a questioning look and with that he nodded, not even bothering to look for her consent and took both the girls into the hotel room while Allie and Sam were to remain in the Impala. "Really now? Horny little bastard.." she muttered under her breath as Sam got out of the backseat and into the front, pulling out a few books from his backpack and turning on his flashlight to read them. Allie remained in a seating position, her head resting on her arms, which were lining the front seat of the Impala, staring through the windshield to the motel room that would not be hers that night. It wasn't until she saw Dean come to the window, giving a thumbs up while looking to Sammy and having his smile drop when he turns towards her, that she finally lost every bit of composure she had. He closed the curtain and she could see him lift the tank top of the brunette one of the two. She pushed the seat in front of her, jostling Sam and causing him to turn around and look at her with questioning eyes. "Sorry, it's just….does he have no regard for anyone? Is he that inhumane?" Sam exhaled while he shut his book, turning around to face her. "There's something about him, Als, that you just don't understand. Some of his actions are…questionable, but their all with good intentions."

"What the hell does that even mean Sam?"

"It means he's trying to prevent you from getting hurt-"

"If that's why you two have been keeping me in the motel rooms…"

"Not from what's out there, but from him." She was quite then, looking back to the room she should have been sleeping in. It wasn't that he had no concept of human emotion, as she had original thought, but instead that he couldn't stand to bare the thought of what would come to her if he hurt her. "Well, he should know, he's hurting me now." Her voice was barely above a whisper before she pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head against the window, and closing her eyes, trying her best to block out the images of the night they shared not so long ago.

A sudden ringing of a cell phone had Allie's eyes opened once more, looking to Sam as he spoke to the mystery on the other end. "Hello? Hey Bobby. Oh, same ol' same old." There was a silence, Sam looking out the window and trying to avoid listening to the worries of the one of the phone. "Then where Bobby?" He sounded distraught, as if he didn't have a choice. To her, it sounded as if Sam had lost all hope, in whatever it was he was looking for. "Pulling the electric." She closed her eyes once more at that, not wanting to know what it stood for. "Never mind. Alright. I'll get him. Thanks." He hung up then, turning back to look at Allie, her eyes still closed. "Allie?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I need you to do me a favor. He's in there, with those girls, but we need to go…I'd go except you've already-"

"I swear to God Sam, if you say I've already seen him naked once I will throw my shoe at you…" He nodded then, opening the car door without another word and walking towards the motel room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car was bouncing down the road with the hills and at the speed Dean was going and with each bump came a new pain in Allie's head. "Let me see your knife." Allie's ears perked up when she heard Sam speaking, listening intently to their conversation. "Why?"

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"That was beautiful, natural act Sammy."

"That's a part of you I never want to see of you Dean." He looked back to her then, a faux hatred in his glare. She shrugged, almost not caring what Sam went through because it couldn't have been worse then what she was. "Hey, at least you didn't have to go through three hours of it…" Sam's strangled laugh and Dean's glare made up for whatever pain had been inflicted upon her that night. She smiled to him. "You fight the bull your going to get the horns." He ignored her then, continuing on in his conversation with Sam but she was too lost in her own thoughts to care. She tried to keep her thoughts away from him, tried with all her energy to forget that he even existed, even if he was sitting not two feet from her. When they failed, she resorted to music, losing herself in the lyrics of a song.

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms._

_Darkness, darkness everywhere._

_Do you feel alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone._

_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas. _

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, all that you believe._

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact._

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass._

_I will set the mirror up, to face the blackened sky._

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise. _

She couldn't bring herself to listen to her beloved rock music, too close to what was playing in the car surrounding her. So, she thought of the only song that comforted her in a time of need. She had taught herself how to play it on the piano and she would often sing along with it. Here, without a piano or the courage to sing it out loud, Allie found herself grasping at the little bit of ease she could gain by the lyrics alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rocky drive led to an abandoned house, or at least Allie thought it was abandoned, and at the end was a man, leaning on a classic car with a vest and a trucker hat on. Dean pulled to a stop, his trusty bacon cheeseburger in hand. It almost made her sick, when they pulled up to the diner and he ordered a cheeseburger for breakfast, but she stomached her retort and quietly sipped her coffee as he continued to drive. She got out of the car then, listening as the locust buzzed around them. "That's disgusting." Dean looked to his cheeseburger before taking a bite out of it, walking towards the man who was waiting for them. "So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"

"Well, sold my-" Sam hit Dean in the chest before he continued. When he tried to protest he turned to find Allie standing beside him, swallowing the rest of his food and never completely his statement. "Bobby, this is…"

"Let me guess, one of yours Dean?" She laughed as she stepped forward, looking at the gruff old man and smiling. "He wishes. Names Allie actually, but you can call me whatever you like." She extended her hand to him shaking his before stepping back into line with the Winchester's. "Well Als it'll be." _What is it with them and calling me Als?_ She shook her head as the boys chatted quickly before walking towards the house. "Where do you think your going?" Dean was standing in front of her, Sam and Bobby already walking around the house. "I'm going inside, with the three of you."

"Like Hell you are." She closed her eyes, counting to five in her head before opening her eyes. _I will not yell at Dean Winchester, I will not yell._ "Yes, I am. I came with the two of you to hunt, not to sit in the car and do nothing."

"Oh because your going to be so worth it with that damn boot on your leg?"

"I'll be fine." She stated through clenched teeth, her hands in fists at her side. "No, sorry. Your waiting in the car."

"Damnit Dean, what's your problem with me?" He laughed then, looking at her with incredulous eyes. "Well, sweetheart, let me see if I can get this right. It was…if you mess with the bull, you'll….get the horns right?" He gave her his cheeky grin as he began walking up the stairs to meet up with Sam and Bobby. "Car. Now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden movement outside the window of the Impala had Allie sitting up, searching around for the source. She got out of the car, but could see nothing around her when suddenly two arms captured her, one hand covering her mouth while the other grabbed her wrists. The pulled her to the porch, while a man was walking around it. Suddenly she could see Dean, but only before she was pulled into the bushes that surrounded the house. She looked down to find her arm bleeding from the thorns on one of the bushes and cursed beneath the hand of her capturer. His strangled grunts and the sound of the gun hitting him on the head echoed in her ears before she heard Bobby's voice. "Isaac?" The person holding her, stood up then, emerging from the bush and pulling her onto the porch. "Tamara?" She still had her hold on Allie as she replied a questionable, "Bobby?" and looked around. "Hello? Little help, bleeding here." Bobby grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him up while Tamara still held Allie. Finally Allie shook, trying her hardest to break free from Tamara's hold. "Sorry."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Allie didn't realize how profusely her arm was bleeding until that moment when she looked down and all she saw was red. He moved closer to her then, examining the cuts that graced her once flawless skin. "What did I say about staying in the car?"

"I did. But I saw something move outside, so I went out to see what it was. That's when this one grabbed me."

"I truly am sorry about that." Allie nodded in acknowledgement before screaming out when Dean removed on of the thorns that was still present in her arm. "Could have warned me."

"Sorry but you should have listened. That's why I said _Stay in the car!_" She saw no use in fighting with him, knowing that no matter what she said he'd find a way to make it as if she was the bad guy. So instead she resorted to silence once more and tried to ignore the throbbing pain that now invaded her arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you stop squirming so much?"

"Well maybe I would if you stopped yanking things out of me!"

"Fine. If you want to die because of a damn infection be my guest." There was silence as green met blue, fire mixing with anger as the two stared at each other. "Fine. Just hurry the hell up." They had been sitting in the back room of Tamara and Isaac's hideout for the past two hours while Dean continually picked the thorns from her arm. "I could kill that bitch for doing this-"

"Doing what? Hunting, just as you do? She was only trying to figure out what was going on Dean, you can't blame her for that."

"Oh to Hell I can't. She threw you in a damn bush causing about a hundred thorns to go into your arm and now your sticking up for her?" Allie just laughed and shook her head, she'd never understand him. One minute he was so gung-ho about taking women he had just met at the bar home and the next he was worried sick about stupid thorns in her damn arm. "Your unbelievable. Just, I'll finish it on my own. Go call the coroner like Sam asked you too." He stood up, walking out of the room without saying another word to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're not going to do anything."

"What do you mean?" She had walked into the room after she finished bandaging her arms and heard the conversation about what caused the families hydration. He looked to her then, forcing a smile on his face. "This isn't Scooby Doo, we don't play well with others." She laughed before leaning against the table beside Sam. "But we'll cover more grounds if we work together," Sam said with his logical tone while, once again, Isaac turned him down. "Listen, we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the devil's gate get open in the first gate." _The devil's gate_….She looked up to Dean then to see him watching her, his gaze not of anger but of remorse. It must have dawned on him then just as it did her that after all he said to her, after he had promised her that it was not his fault that her brother was possessed, that it had all been a lie. She turned around then, running out the front door and into the area in front of the house where the cars were parked. "Allie, wait."

"No, just…just stay away from me." He remained on the porch, looking at her as she paced back and forth before him. "First, you tell me that it wasn't your fault that he's dead, when in reality, it is. Then you agree to take me with you only to slowly, but surely, continually shatter each and every part of me. And now, because I've come to realize that this is exactly how you are Dean, you have the nerve to run out here and, most likely, feed me more lies? No. Just, stay there." She shakily ran her hand through her hair before walking away from the house, listening to Dean's calls to her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Just…I'll be back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All she could see was black smoke, she didn't know how and she didn't know why but all there was was black. She couldn't control her body, couldn't stop herself from continuing on down the road and into a bar that was sitting at the end of the dark street. There were a few people at the bar and she turned to find Tamara and Isaac sitting at a table closest to the restroom. "What do you think your doing here?" A man grabbed a silver flask from Isaac's hand and slowly, she started walking forward, standing among the other's. It wasn't until that moment that she noticed their eyes, pitch black, just as Christian's were. She started screaming, letting the tears continually fall, but nothing happened. Her body remained still, something blocking her from showing any emotion. "Hold on, I like the girl." She was hidden behind another demon, sheltered from Tamara and Isaac's view. The words that flew out of her mouth were not her own and she couldn't stop them as they continually came. _Stop. This isn't me. STOP!_ "I could think of about a thousand things I'd like to do to that." A demon walked up to Isaac then, placing his hand on his shoulder before forcing him to drink drain cleaner. She didn't realize it until Isaac was on the ground dead but she stood there laughing, just as the other's did, as Isaac took his last few breaths of life.

Suddenly a car slammed through the door and water was splashed on everyone in the room. Each one of them screamed in pain, Allie included, as Dean continued to douse them with water. When he ran out, he began to fight them off until he jumped into the car. _Dean…_ She was calling his name but it was pointless, he couldn't hear her. The only thing she gained by screaming out to him was the comfort that he was fighting, if not to save her then to save others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was stopped outside the house, not able to move because of the salt that the brother's and Bobby had laid upon each entrance to the house. The plan was to possess Isaac's body and then lure Tamara out, breaking the salt that lined the front door and giving access to all the demon's who were trapped outside. When Tamara blindly fell for their trap, after listening to Isaac's cries for so long, they all ran in. Each finding their own hunter to take care of. The demon who had captured Allie, the one that controlled her every move, had gone straight for Dean. _He can read my thoughts. _

_Of course I can. I'm apart of you, don't you see._

_You'll never be apart of me._

She grabbed Dean's arm. When he tried to swing back, she spun him round until he locked eyes with hers. The blue suddenly changing to onyx as she sauntered towards him and into the nearest room. _"_Suppose your lust then." She could feel herself nod to him and she could see the pain in his eyes as he continued to step away. "I swear to God, if you hurt her."

"Oh, don't worry about little old Allie here, she'll be fine." She smiled then moving closer to him as he was backed into the wall. "Just, stay back."

"Or what?" He was silent for a moment, shrugging his shoulders as she continued to keep his gaze locked on hers. "Good point." Slowly the demon closed the gap between Dean and herself. "I know what you see in her Dean, the feelings that drive you to push her away. The _lust_ that fills those eyes as you gaze at her. All you need is a little…push…" She gently touched his shoulder, Dean's eyes connecting with her hand and suddenly his lips were upon hers. His hand grabbed the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. She could feel his lips, feel each move he made and yet, it wasn't her. She wasn't kissing him back. It was as if she was just frozen, stuck within the confines of her mind. He continued to move her towards the bathtub, taking a better hold on her hair as he got closer. "I'm sorry Als." He shoved her head into the water, the demon in her screaming out in agony. Again and again he pushed her into the holy water until she could barely breathe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up being tied to a chair, Bobby staring at her with a smile on his face. "You alright?" She nodded as he quickly untied the knots holding her, rubbing her wrists as she stood. "Do you know what happened?" He nodded, taking her hand and helping her stand before walking with her outside. "The boys will explain it all to you as soon as you guys get out of here. There's something they want you to do first, as a precaution." She nodded, knowing that she'd have to wait until everything was cleaned up before she truly knew what was going on.

She could see Dean and Sam watching as Tamara burned the bones of her husband, away from the rest of the causalities. "Well, if it isn't Miss Lust herself." Dean turned around at Sam's words and smiled as he moved closer, looking down to his hands. "Listen, I'm sorry…"

"No need. You did what needed to be done." He gently wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. "Next time…"

"Stay in the car, got it."

"Don't leave my side, okay?" She nodded then, looking to the three dead bodies that were salted and ready to burn. "Bobby, what kind of blade can kill a demon?" _Well, that explains the cuts on the bodies._ "Yesterday, I would have said nothing, but now I don't know."

"And who was this masked chick? I guess the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?"

"Three demons, Dean." She laughed then watching as Dean lightly smacked Sam on the arm. "Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night pal." The tone shifted yet again as Sam placed his hands in his pockets, turning to them all. "The more troubling question is, if we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" They all turned to look at the three bodies that lay before them then. Dean holding the match in his hand to burn them while Bobby, Allie, and Sam looked at the damage that had happened the previous night. "Your right, that is troubling." He threw the match into the flames and Allie watched as each of the three, humans at one point but now, to her, just victims from a terrible evil, perished in the flames.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your kidding me right? This can't stop a demon. It's a tattoo, Dean." They were sitting in the parlor, Dean holding a picture to her and telling her that if she placed the symbol on her then demons could not possess her. Suddenly he was pulling the neck of his shirt down, revealing the same tattoo upon his chest. "Bet you didn't notice that the other night either." She gave him a dirty look as she nodded, looking to the tattoo artist and gently pulling up her shirt, pointing to the lower part of her left hip. "There, just, put it there." Dean laughed as he moved to her side, watching, patiently, as the artist began slowly stabbing her with the ink pen. "You know I hate you right?"

"Hate this? Impossible." He grinned at her as he took a sip of his beer. He grew somber as he placed the beer upon the table behind him, looking at her with regret in his eyes. "I should have done something to protect you and I'm sorry." When she tried to protest he closed his eyes but held up his hand to her. "Please?" She nodded as he continued to go on. "If I hadn't been careful, when….when it had you, then you might have died and I'm not going to let that happen again." She knew he was censoring himself to hinder the prowling ears of the tattoo artist and yet still, she knew that every word he said was Dean's odd way of saying that he cared for her, even if he wasn't sure how to show it. She smiled before wincing as the artist dug the pen into her hip. "Sorry." She could hear Dean's laugh echo in her ear as she swatted him with her hand. They smiled at each other before she kept her eyes glued on the hands of the man who was marking her forever.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, long yeah? Haha. Well, their all going to be somewhat around the same size now seeing as I'm writing them based off the episodes. Hope it was too excruciating, because, I thought it was. **

**Read and Review, yeah?**

**--Sunshine.**

**BTW, I hope Charley likes the little Doctor bit I threw in there in the beginning. Hahaha. **


	5. Chapter 5: When Your Luck Runs Out

**Chapter 5: When Your Luck Runs Out**

"Because she's a demon, that's why. When you find out a chick is a demon, you go for the holy water. You don't sit and chat."

"No one was chatting Dean."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to hell?"

"Because, because she says she might be able to help us out."

"How?" Silence. Sam rolled his neck, shifting in his seat as Dean continued to pester him with questions. Allie had found herself, once again, lost in her own thoughts while the Winchester boys bickered away before her. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme with them. One minute their doing whatever it takes to please the other and the next, their screaming at each other. _It's kind of like Dean and me…_"She told me she could help you." Dean looked back to Allie then through the mirror and trying his hardest not to make it noticeable. "What do you mean she could help him?" She was sitting up then, looking at both brothers expectantly. "I asked you a question. What do you mean?" Sam sighed audibly and turned to Dean, looking at him as he drove. "No. She doesn't need to know."

"Dean, she'll find out eventually. It'll be better if we just tell her now."

"I said no Sam. Your not telling her and neither am I."

"Can the two of you stop talking about me like I'm not here? Just tell me god damnit." The silence that filled afterwards only grew as seconds ticked by, no one having the will to speak again. "She's lying, you have to know that. She knows what your weakness is, it's me. What else did she say?" There was a silence once more, Dean looking to Sam as Allie kept her gaze upon him. "Dude."

"Nothing. Nothing okay. Look, I'm not an idiot Dean. I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her. I mean, we're at war right? And we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are. We don't know what their doing. And hell, we don't even know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. And yes it's a risk and I know that but we need to take it."

"Your okay? I'm mean your feeling okay, right?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why are you always asking me that?" They were yelling now, both boys trying to keep their nerves in check but Allie couldn't take it. Not when they continually lied to her. "What is going on with you Dean?!" The ring of a cell phone stopped any arguments they had been having, Sam frantically searching the car for the source. "It's not mine." Dean looked down to his own phone with no such luck and Allie checked her own to find nothing. "Check the glove compartment. Dad's."

"Dad's?"  
"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call." Reluctantly Sam opened it up to find the ringing phone, opening it and placing the receiver to his ear. "Hello? Yes this is Edgar Casey... No, no, no, no. Don't call the Police. I'll handle this myself... Thanks. You know, can you just lock it back up for me? Great...Uh, I-I, uh, don't have my book in front of me, do you have the address so I can have it? Sure, okay... Go ahead." Sam was motioning to Dean for a pen and without a second thought Allie pulled the pen out of her purse and handed it to Sam. "Right, thanks a lot." He closed the phone and turned to Dean. "Dad ever tell you that he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?"

"Outside of Buffalo?"

"No way."

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man," Dean muttered as they stepped into the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting for it to move. "What?" Allie was fed up with him and his little glances, his questioning looks as she remained silent. He would occasionally make a sound or say something so she would respond in someway and he'd get her talking once more, so she finally broke. "it's just my Dad and all his secrets. I mean, you spend so much time with a man and it's like I barely knew him."

"We'll we're about to learn something." Sam spoke then, turning with Dean to open the elevator door behind them. They quickly walked to the storage room marked A13 and Dean pulled the key out for the lock and began unlocking the sliding door. "Dean, what's all that?" Allie's eyes immediately connected with the red footprints that garnished the floor, along with an odd looking symbol that had been spray painted on. "Blood, check this out." He had gently let the barb-wire fall upon his hand, his flashlight illuminating it so that Allie and Sam could see it. "Whoever broke in here got tagged."

"Dear old Dad." Slowly she entered the room following Dean's exact steps, crouching down beside him in order to get his view with the flashlight. "There's two sets of boots, look."

"She's right. It looks like this was a two man job. And our friend with the buck shot, it looks like he just kept on walking." Quickly he stood, grabbing Allie's hand and pulling her up with him. "So what's the deal, Dad would do work here or something?"

"I'm wondering just like you." The boys continued to walk forward, looking at all the artifacts that their father had stored in the room while her eyes were attracted to a jewel not far from them. It didn't take a genius to realize that a lot of the objects were supernatural, in someway or another, and still she couldn't look away. The way the blue glistened in the darkness, the shape of it. Everything about it had her drawn in and she wanted nothing more than to reach out for it. Suddenly two hands were on her shoulders as she was being led away, following Sam into a room that had been previously locked before the two had broken in. "What happened to never leave me side?"

"That ended the minute you refused to answer me." His smile suddenly vanished as he turned to face her, looking down upon her as his height drastically differed from her own. "Als-"

"Don't you dare _Als_ me Dean Winchester. You promised me that you would tell me the truth after everything that happened with Lisa and Ben and now, what do you do? You sit and refuse to tell me something that is clearly important! Do I mean that little? Am I that hard to trust that you have to go out of your way to keep your secrets from me?"

"It's not like that.  
"Then what is it like? Because that's how I see it." He sighed, gently running his hand through his hair and taking his eyes away from hers and connecting them with the ground. "Not now, okay? Just, give me some time." Sam reappeared them, looking to Allie with a soft smile before speaking. "If you two are done, I think I found something." She followed Dean into the room, looking to the shelf that Sam was pointing out with the flashlight. "Aren't these hex boxes?"

"You mean the things designed to keep the evil mojo in?"

"Yeah. Dad mentioned a lot of these things in his journal. But look." He pointed his flashlight to the empty spot on the bottom shelf, the dust forming an obvious perimeter to where the box had once been. "Great. Well, maybe they didn't open it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had found a surveillance camera that had filmed the thief's car as they pulled away from the warehouse. When Dean and Sam tracked down the license number they had begun their journey to find the hex box. "License plate Connecticut. Last three digits 088."

"That's it." Dean then clicked as smiled, looking to Allie in the mirror while speaking. "Should have blacked out their plates before parking in front of the security camera." He put the car into park then and turned it off. Dean pushed the seat before her up and she climbed out, looking at them both. "So, what are we going to do now?" Both smiled as they walked around the car and into the apartment building. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!? How the hell are we going to figure out which is theirs?" Dean's smile only grew as he moved his eyebrows suggestively to her. "That's the fun part."

"This is wrong. This is so wrong."

"Will you shut up? Your going to give us away?"

"Well I'm sorry that I think it's stupid that we're breaking into a random apartment to see if the hex box we're looking for just happens to be in there."

"Well maybe if you weren't so negative."

"Oh that's your great retort?" Sam turned around then, looking at them both with questioning eyes. "Really now?" The collective "sorry" broke the silence of the hallway for a moment before they continued towards the apartment. Sam began to pick the lock while Dean stood by with the gun. "What am I suppose to do?"

"While we fight them off, you go for the box."

"And if it's open?"

"Close it."

"Smartass." He smiled to her as Sam finished the lock, slowly opening the door as they all moved quickly and quietly inside the room. Dean was walking before her, gun at the ready and looking each direction for any sign of life. That's when she heard one of the men speak, listening as he went on and on about not being able to lose. "Freeze!" The continued chanting of "freeze" echoed throughout the tiny apartment as Sam and Dean rounded the corner, guns in the air. Allie followed after them, looking to the faces of the two robber's. "Give us the box and please tell me that you didn't-"

"They did."

"You opened it?" His voice changed, the fear that it inflicted shook through her veins as she watched the other man being forced into the wall. Dean had turned into something that she hadn't seen before, a man of power. "What's in the box?" The man motioned towards the object on the coffee table as Dean turned to look. "That's it, isn't it? What is that?" Suddenly the man he was holding against the wall shook the gun free of Dean's hold, causing it to fall to the ground and for a bullet to be shot at the radiator. The bullet hit Sam's gun, which in turn fired, and sent a bullet flying around the room. Allie screamed as she ducked from the rapid fire and watched as both men fought against these two, feeble thief's. _What the hell is wrong with them?_ It was as if they had suddenly lost all coordination, both falling over each other and dropping whatever weapons they were able to pick up. Allie could see the gun within her reach as she quickly stumbled over to grab it, picking it up to find herself back on the ground and her arm throbbing in pain. "What-" She looked to find blood pouring out of her forearm from the glass that shattered when Dean was thrown into the coffee table. She tried to stand but one of the men was standing above her, gun at the ready. "Dean! I got it." She heard the gun cock and instantly closed her eyes, realizing that the man no longer stood above her when she heard his voice. "No you don't." The sudden jamming of the gun and Dean's call out to Sam had Allie frantically looking around the room, just in time to see both thief's knock themselves out. "That was a lucky break. Is that a rabbit's foot?"

"I think it is." Dean turned to look for Allie then, seeing her laying on the floor behind the, now, flipped over couch. "Al, you alright?" She nodded as she took his hand, carefully standing up. "Just got the damn brace off and they would have had to put it back on my leg. How'd that happen?" He shrugged as he examined her arm, pulling out the only piece of evident glass. "What is with you and slicing open your arms?"

"Well maybe if you gave me a gun once in a while I could protect myself and then I wouldn't be injured."

"Knowing you, you'd end up shooting yourself, or worse, one of us." She smiled as she turned away from him, walking out the front door without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The paper bag that Dean held in his hands as he reentered the Impala was the epitome of something bad. She knew Dean too well to think he'd let Sammy's luck go to waste and she wasn't surprised when he pulled out lottery tickets and handed them to him. "Hey come on. That was my gun he was aiming at your head. My gun don't jam. That was a lucky break, not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. Come on, Sam. Scratch and win." Reluctantly Sam took the ticket from him and began scratching it. "It's got to be cursed somehow, Dean. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up." He quickly scanned the ticket, laughing and screaming out when he realized that Sam had one. And surely, just as she expected, Dean handed Sam another ticket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Bobby, we didn't know. Dad never told us about this thing." Allie was leaning on the hood of the Impala while Dean had the winning tickets spread out on top as well. They both had decided that it'd be a good idea to call Bobby and find out exactly what they were all dealing with, but by the sounds of Sam's conversation, Allie could tell that it wasn't good. "Well so, I won't lose it Bobby…Then how can I break the curse?" Dean smiled as he collected the tickets and walked over to where Allie was leaning, taking a stand beside her. She could only stare at him as he gently cackled, his smile never more radiant. "What?" Once Sam turned to look at them, Dean flashed him the tickets. "Dude. We're up fifteen grand." Sam smirked before nodding towards the restaurant they were to eat at for the night.

"Relax. Bobby will find a way to break the curse. Until then, I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain man. You can be Rain man." Sam rolled his eyes as they turned towards the host. "Hi. Table for three please."

"Congratulations!" Bells began ringing and the staff came out chanting as the three of them remained still. "Exciting I know."

"You are the one millionth customer of the Big Gerson's family restaurant." Pictures were taken and the three of them still hadn't moved.

"Bobby's right. This foot is old magic. You can't just cut one off of any rabbit. It has to be a full moon, in a graveyard, on Friday the thirteenth." Dean continually shoved bite after bite of ice cream into his mouth as Sam spoke until the entire bowl was clean. Allie continually stared at him while Sam just shook his head and laughed. "You realize there is a civilized way of eating. I believe their referred to as table manners." Dean suddenly groaned in pain as he placed his fist to his head. At first Allie thought something was wrong until she put the ice cream to his pain. "Serves you right."

"Can I freshen you up?" The waitress had her eyes trained on Sam as she continually poured the coffee into his mug, Dean obliviously drinking his own and not noticing the exchange until she had spilled the coffee over the top. "Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly grabbed her towel from around her waist and began wiping up the table, Sam smiling at her the entire time. "It's alright." And that when Allie saw it. The slip of her hand into that of Sam's pocket, the indiscreet movement to keep it in the rag in which she grabbed it from. _Bitch stole the foot._ "It's my pleasure." She turned away then and began sauntering back towards the counter, Allie knowing that she couldn't make a scene. "Dude, if you were every going to get lucky."

"How 'bout you worry more about the girl who just took the rabbit's foot from your brother."

"What?" As he spoke Sam knocked over the coffee mug, jumping up to prevent the hot liquid from falling on his pants and in the process knocking over a tray of food a waiter was carrying. "Son of a bitch."

They were out of the restaurant before she knew it, both boys running ahead of her until suddenly Sam fell to the ground, taking Allie with him. "Wow, you suck. Come on." He gave them both a hand and pulled them to their feet. "So what? Now your luck turns bad?" She didn't notice the damage of the fall, to Sam, until she saw the knees of his pants. "Oh my god, Sam. Are you alright?" He nodded to her and brushed the dirt from his clothes. "Yeah, I guess so." About three emotions ran threw Dean's face, or that's at least all Allie could count. She had noticed before how every time Dean felt a certain way he'd change his expression and in that moment, when he was thinking of Sam's luck fear, confusion, and curiosity ran through his mind. "I wonder how bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie walked in first as the three reentered the thief's apartment. "Oh, not you again." Guilt ran through her at that moment and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because this man, who was obviously grieving for the lose of his friend, was being interrogated by them, or if it was because underneath everything he was just a lonely man. "Heard about you friend. Shame that he's dead."

"Piss off."

"We know you were working for someone. They paid you to steal the rabbit's foot, a woman. And we need to know who."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us." His laugh broke the stale air and she could see Dean's fists clench at his sides. _Beating him won't help anything. _"Listen, man. This is-" the sudden crashes that surrounded Sam were something to be expected now. Allie closed her eyes and bit her lip until the noise ended. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Wires were wrapped around him along with the lamp and some of the CDS that had fallen on him. She began untangling him while Dean tried to get answers from the man. "Your pretty pathetic right now, you know that?" He laughed as she finished untying him from his own death hold and helped him stand. "I want you to tell us her name."

"Screw you."

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner."

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot." She wanted to smack him, to bring her hand in contact with any part of him she could for the pain that flickered through the man before them's eyes. She could feel the pain of losing her friend, could understand the agony this man was going through but then she understood the determination in Dean's eyes. The will to stop at nothing to make sure that his brother was safe. "Now, I can read people. You're a thief and a scumbag and that's fine. I get it. But your not a killer, are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Dean and Allie were ahead of Sam when Dean's phone began ringing. He continued to talk on the phone while Allie made her way to the car and grabbed her drink from the cup holder, taking a moment to relax while she waited for the boys. "Bobby, that's great. Except Sam lost the foot…Bobby, listen, listen. This hot chick took it from him. I mean it. Early twenties, sharp. Sharp enough at the con to play us. And she gave the guys she hired a name, probably an alias. Luigi or something."

"Lugosi."  
"Lugosi." _Bela Lugosi, the actor? _"Bela Lugosi? Oh, that's cute…but she knew about the rabbit's foot. She a hunter?…Guess she's back…Great. Thanks Bobby, again." As soon as Dean closed his phone, Allie began moving back towards the brother's, just in time to realize that Sam was standing over a drain, one shoe missing. "I lost my shoe." Both Dean and Allie paused for a moment, looking from Sam to each other before rolling their eyes and walking towards the car. "Hey! Wait!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. That'll take me about two hours to get there." Her eyes found the neon sign beside them that read _Motel_. "So then, what are we doing here?" Dean continued to look around the motel for the front office, shifting the car into drive when he spotted it. "You, my brother, are staying here. I don't want your bad luck getting us killed. And Allie is going to stay and make sure that your sorry ass doesn't die."

The motel room was dark as Dean opened the door, explaining to Sam how he was not to move and that she was to do everything. "Really Dean? I have to sit here and baby-sit him?" Dean nodded, his cheeky grin forming as he shut the door behind him.

For an hour, Allie did nothing but sit on the edge of the bed and watch Sam, making sure that he didn't move. "Well Sam. I'm jumping in the shower while I'm waiting. You have any objections?" Sam shook his head as she stood, walking away and locking the bathroom door behind her. A sudden jostle to the motel room door shook Allie from the pleasantry of the warm water against her skin. Quickly she got out and dried herself off only to find Sam tied up to a chair and being smashed over the head with a book, herself, when she went to check on him.

She found herself tied up by the wrists to the bed post, her jean-clad legs tied together. Two men appeared in her vision when she finally could see clearly and she screamed out. "Well. Now who are you?"

"Isn't it me who should be asking the questions? Hold on. Is that what you hit me with? That book, right there? That's a hard back copy of the Bible! You can't beat someone with a bible!" The two just laughed as they looked back to Sam, who began waking up. "Oh, he's awake."

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"Let's just say, your friend Gordon sent me."

"Gordon? Ah, come on." She didn't know who Gordon was, or why he was so important but all she cared about was the fact that she was tied to the bed, her head throbbing from the_ Bible_ that was thrusted into it, with Dean's t-shirt on. _He's going to kill me. _She had grabbed a bag in a hurry when they were entering the room, not paying attention to whose. She grabbed one of hers and one of Dean's, having a clean pair of jeans but no t-shirt to wear.

"He asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain." _Dear lord…_"Great, that sounds like him." Allie pulled her head up then to look at Sam, her neck craning as she tried to get a better view. "But, as it turns out. I'm on a mission from God." His fist then punched Sam across the face, forcing Allie to wince.

Creedy, as she had learned was his name, doused Sam with water when he once again was knocked out by the blows. "You were part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?"

"We did everything we could to stop it-"

"Lie, lie, lie," Kubrick sang in a sing-song voice, getting up from the edge of the bed that Allie was tied to and walking towards Sam. "Your in on it, and you know what their next move is too."

"He doesn't know anything, can you please just let us-" This time, it was Allie who was smacked across the face. "So much for being a good Christian." He smiled before walking back over to Sam, looking down at him. He pulled a gun out of the back of his jeans, cocking it as he spoke. "He led us here for one reason. It's our destiny."

"Nope, no destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, son, or your going to be scraping brain off the wall." She strained her neck once more to find Dean standing in the doorway, his cocky grin that proved to her that he had a plan was evident on his face. "This thing? Okay. You see, there's something about me that you don't know." He placed the gun on the table while grabbing the pen that sat nearby. "Yeah, and what is that?"

"Today's my lucky day." Lightly he tossed the pen in the air and it landed in the center of the gun, blocking any bullets from coming out. "Oh my god. Did you see that shot?" Creedy ran forward and with a quick move to his right Dean dodged him, causing Creedy to smash into the wall, knocking himself out. Kubrick tried to remove the pen that was lodged in the gun but couldn't. "I'm amazing." Quickly Dean grabbed the television remote from the table, turning back towards Kubrick and throwing it directly at him, knocking him out as well. "I'm Batman."

"Yeah. Your Batman."

"And I'm Robin, now can you please untie me?" Dean turned his smile into a sort of pout as he quickly released Sam from his restraint and turned to Allie. "Is that my shirt?" She closed her eyes and groaned before looking back to him. "Yes. It's a long story, can you please just untie me?"

"It's kind of one of those fantasies come true." She wished her hands were free because in that moment, as Dean stood at the edge of the bed looking at her with that arrogant smirk on his face, she wanted to slap him so hard that she could see her hand print on his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flames grew as Sam added the pepper into the fire, Dean to preoccupied with lottery tickets to notice the woman walking up behind them. "Dean." The sudden cock of her gun forced Dean to turn around, the woman behind him, Bela as she could only assume, smiled to them. "I believe that's mine, or, whatever…Put the foot down, honey."

"No, your not going to shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Yeah, okay, you're a thief, fine, but your not going to-" Suddenly a gun shot had Allie grabbing onto Dean's shoulder and ducking while Sam fell to the ground behind them. "Son of a-"

"Back off tiger. Back off. You make one more and I'll pull the trigger. You've got the luck Dean. You I can't hit, but your brother? Him I can't miss. Same with that girl. Don't think I won't shoot." Quietly Dean turned to look at Sam, his shoulder profusely bleeding onto his hand as he tried to apply pressure. He turned around once more and exclaimed "What the hell is wrong with you?" as Bela rose her gun a little higher. "You don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people. Put the rabbit's foot on the ground-"

"Alright. Take it easy." He began to crouch down until suddenly his hand flew up, throwing the foot to Bela. "Think fast." She easily caught it before realizing what she had done. "Now, what do you say we burn that ugly ass piece of dead thing?"

The flames consumed the foot as Bela complained about the loss of money, not one of the three caring what happened to her in the long run. She was willing to sacrifice Sam's life in order to make a deal. "Wow, I really don't feel bad about that. Sam, Allie?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little."

"Oh, don't go away angry. Just go away." She turned from them then, walking away the same directions she came.

"You good?"

"I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now. No good luck, no bad luck." A sudden smile broke across his face as he began feeling his coat pockets, searching for something. "I almost forgot, we're up forty-seven hundred in tickets. Where are those-" The squeal of her tires and the sound of her horn had each of their heads facing the road as Bela Talbot barreled down it. Both Sam and Allie turned to look at Dean then fury filled his eyes as he screamed out. "Son of a bitch!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had returned to the same motel room, both of the boys fighting over who got the bed for the night and who had to do with a makeshift bed on the floor. Allie was folding her clothes, placing them back into her bag when she came across the shirt that she had burrowed while Dean was away. "Hey, this is yours. Sorry about that…" He smiled to her as he held it for a minute, handing it back to her as he looked at her. "Keep it, looks better on you anyway." She shook her head as she put it on top of her suitcase, turning around and smacking him on the arm. "Ow, what the hell was that for? I just gave you a gift."

"First of all, _your_ shirt isn't considered a gift. And second, that was for that comment when I was tied to the bed."

"Oh, you know you liked it."

"Sometimes Dean, you make me wonder. You're a kinky little bastard." He paused for a moment, searching his mind for something to come back at her with and she couldn't help but laugh as she walked back over to her bed. "You're a kinky bastard," he muttered under his breath as he threw himself onto the bed he had rightfully taken from Sam since he 'saved his ass'.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Not my favorite. It's late and I'm tired. Haha. Leave me reviews though, for those of you who have added this to their favorites or their alerts. I want to know what you think.**

**--Rae.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fairytale Ending

**Chapter 6: The Fairytale Ending.**

She could feel his fingers upon her skin, wincing when the pain shot through her. "God! That's hurts Dean!" She had a slice upon her forehead from when Casey had trapped both Dean and herself within the basement of the house. She hadn't known Allie followed them, as she was supposed to, until after the fact that she had blocked the only way out of the house. "Seriously? Could you stop now? I get it, there is a massive cut on my head but you touching it is doing nothing but causing me pain." He snickered as he grabbed their bags from the motel room, exiting the room in a huff. "Is he always like this?"

"You mean pouty when he doesn't get his way? Then yeah." They both laughed as she grabbed the key from the bedside table, walking it up to the counter. She spotted a newspaper sitting on the edge and gently took it, reading the headline with care. '_Brother's Attacked by Unknown Creature. One Survives_." She swiftly placed the paper underneath her arm as she grabbed her purse, hurrying back to the car.

"I got our next one." She gave them both a smug smile as she threw the paper before them. Usually they saw her as nothing but the pretty girl who got herself into trouble. Now, she was the pretty girl who found them their next case. "You think this _unknown creature_ is our kind of job?" She nodded, taking the paper from Dean. "'Disoriented, the remaining vaguely remembers his attacker, only stating that it was a creature of which he had never seen before. Something that used to terrorize his dreams as a child.' And you don't think that's our kind of job?" He grumbled under his breath as he peeled out of the parking lot, flying down the road at a speed that clearly exceeded the set limit.

They hadn't made it an hour down the road before Dean was complaining about being hungry, forcing them to pull over at the nearest diner and running in to grab something quickly. _He continues to amaze me_. This time he ordered the steak and eggs special with a side of bacon and some hash browns on top of that. It was as if he didn't care about his health, like he didn't care if he lived or died. "We can't stay long, we have to hurry." She acknowledged the fact before finishing off her cup of coffee and going to use the ladies room before heading out.

"I don't understand, Dean. Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"We got the Colt now."

"Sam."

"We can summon the Crossroads Demon and we'll try and change the deal."

"We don't even know if that'll work."

"Then we'll shoot her and the deal will go away."

"We don't know if that'll work either Sam. Right now, all your pitching me is a bunch of 'if's' and 'maybe's' and that's not good enough because if we screw with this deal, you die." They were screaming over each other, the car parked far enough away to keep anyone from over hearing, but close enough that Allie had walked straight up to the car without them noticing. "Your not Dad!" Silence filled afterwards, not a sound was made by either brother. At first, she thought they had seen her until she saw the look on Dean's face. They continued to scream and yell at each other until she finally thought it was enough, not being able to stand it any longer, and gently knocked on the window. Dean opened his door and began pulling the seat up for her when Sam got up and pushed the seat forward, taking a seat in the back. "Sit up there. I can't." She looked questioningly between the two, trying to decide if this was another one of their childish ways of saying that they were still mad at each other, with the fighting over. "I think Sam should just get back in the front. I mean-"

"Get in the damn front, Allie." She stopped as she turned to look at him, arms crossed across her chest. "Well, at least you got everyone in the car pissed off. Should be a nice ride," she spat at him as she turned and walked around the car, slamming the door behind her as she climbed in. "Forgot I had two women in the damn car now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think this thing, the creature he couldn't identify was a werewolf? Like a living, breathing, werewolf? Their real? But I thought werewolves looked like….well…wolves." Sam had reluctantly updated them on the status of the attacks. The killer would rip the victim to shreds before taking out their heart which, according to the brothers, were the stylings to a werewolf. "Yes, their real and not exactly. That's the lore of a werewolf when in reality their just regular human beings who are taken over by this animalistic mind frame whenever the lunar timing is right. Yeah they grow claw-like nails, their teeth become more fang-like and their eyes change color but overall they still have the general look of a human." She turned around then, eyes wide on Sam before her frightened laugh filled the air. "What's next? Your going to tell me that vampires are real?" Both brothers were silent as Sam looked down to his hand, a small smile filling his face. "Dean?" He looked between her and the road before speaking, as if trying to assess her reaction to his answer. "We'll there isn't many left. We took out most of a nest a while back and have sporadically spotted them."

"Holy Hell! Like blood-sucking, onion repelling…" she gasped then, using her mouth to imitate a vampire to the boys, only to have them laugh. "Their not the same vampires you read about and watch on TV. Their basically human, except for the bloodlust and the immortality."

"Jesus Christ. Everything seems to be human, how the hell do you protect yourself from anything supernatural when it all looks human?" Dean smiled to her then. "That's why we're there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page. We're with the Gafton County Sheriff's department. We'd like to ask you some questions, and, if you don't mind, our psychiatric specialist Paula Jones will be sitting it."

"Yeah, no that's fine. I was expecting you. You are the sketch artist, right?"

"Uh…absolutely. That is exactly who my partner is. The things he can do with a pen. And Miss Jones is here just to observe how you react to the, um, description of the attacker. Before we get started on that, I wanted to ask you, how'd you get away?"

"I have no idea. I was hiding and it found me. He was coming right for me and he stopped. Stared at me wit this blank look and after that he took off running."

"Alright, well. I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember."

"He was about six feet tall, dark hair."

"What color were his eyes?"

"I don't know. Blue? I mean, it was dark."

"Did they seem, um, animalish?"

"What about his teeth, were they sharp?"

"His fingernails…" _What the hell are they doing? _"He's just a normal guy with normal eyes and normal teeth and normal fingernails. This man killed my brother's. How would you feel?"

"I can't imagine anything worse."

"Alright, well if you can remember any other details…"

"There is one more thing. He had a tattoo on his arm, a cartoon character. He's the guy, chasing the road running."

"Wile Coyote."

"Yeah." A stabbing pain forced her to remain silence. It wasn't caused from the numerous cuts and bruises that brandished her body but instead from the nagging feeling she gained from the man's words. He was talking about his brother's, how it felt to lose them and she wanted to reach out and help him, just as they would in the end but she could speak. "Als?" Dean was whispering in her ear as he looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of what was wrong. "Would you please step outside with me and Kyle's doctor? We need to assess what you gathered from his description and reactions." She nodded, taking his hand and quickly standing before quickly walking out of the room, her heels clicking the entire way. That's one thing she hated about the lies and the character's they created to get the job done, the clothing. She had to either dress it down, playing up to her looks to get them in somewhere, or dress it up and look professional to pass as a higher member of society. Either way, it wasn't Allie.

"What were the conditions of his brother's when the call was made to 911?"

"Uh, two of them DOA while Kyle was in critical condition." Dean took note of it while he racked his brain for more questions, each one growing more and more pointless. "Excuse me, Doctor? I was wondering if I could look over the files, assess the physical damage to the emotional pull it's placed up Kyle and then come back when myself and the Detective's have reviewed it properly for more questions with you?"

"Yes, of course. I'll have the receptionist give you a copy of Kyle's file." She smirked as the Doctor walked away, leaving the two of them alone. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me, saving your ass from looking stupid. 'When did you know the other brother's were dead?' Dean. They were DOA, that's _Dead On Arrival._" He stopped for a moment, staring at her with his mouth open just a bit as if he had been slapped. "I knew that." She gave him a look before following after the Doctor, listening as Dean continued to call out "I did know" through the hospital hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, boy. This is a piece of art. Really," Dean was holding Sam's book in his hand, looking at the picture of the attacker that he had drawn. Allie leaned over his shoulder to take a look and couldn't retain the laughter the filled her. "Yeah, like you can do any better. So, what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?"

"Nothing much, just that they were DOA and the lowdown on the coroner's report." She snorted then, getting looks from both Sam and Dean. "Let me guess, their hearts were missing?"

"Nope but chunks of their kidney's, lung's, and intestine's."

"Now that's just gross."

"Yeah, also not werewolf behavior." She had figured that out though without even knowing what the boys did about werewolves. From what she knew, they were ruthless. Just an animal and nothing more. So then why would a werewolf kill two of the brother's and not the third? "So, what? Demon?"

"What kind of demon stops halfway through an attack?"

"Well, a….yeah I got nothing." They continued walking, the Impala not far from them. "So, what do we do now?"

"We go to a motel and try and figure this out."

"Good, I could use a nap."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What do you need me to do, to save Dean-"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"You had your chance. We needed time." _

_"Just, whatever it is I'll do it. Dean! I'm not going to let you go to Hell Dean."_

_"Yes you are." Dean was fighting against Sam, Ruby was yelling at them about timing. Everything was moving so fast that Allie wasn't sure how to keep up. They were screaming, and Dean was pushing Sam back and all she could do was stand by and watch. "What are you talking about? Dean, what does he mean your going to hell? Dean! Look at me!" She turned him around, his eyes attaching to the floor rather than at her. "You mean you never told her? Oh that's just great." _

_"Shut up Ruby." Dean brought his eyes to look at the demon currently standing before them. "I'm sorry, I know this is all my fault. But, you can't save me."_

_"I could have saved you! You shut me out, you didn't tell me?! I-"_

_"Please, not now. I don't want this to be my last memory of you." The clock behind them chimed and Dean's eyes changed from regret to fear. "It's a hellhound."_

_"Where?"_

_"There." Before she knew it they were running, Dean leading with his hand still intertwined with her own. Ruby and Sam slammed the doors behind them as Dean began opening up a hex bag, lacing it along the frame of the door. "How are we getting you out?! What's going to happen?!"_

_"Allie, please..." He moved closer to her then, his hand tracing the outline of her jaw before gently bringing his lips to hers. "I love you..." She felt the tear fall down her cheek as he pulled away. "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." _

_"Wait, Sam. That's not Ruby." She felt her body be lifted off the ground and thrown into the nearest wall, Sam was on the wall across from her and Dean was slammed onto the table. "How long you been in her?" He was struggling for breath, just as they all were. "Not long but I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." Ruby stood at the head of the table, speaking to Sam and Dean but Allie kept her eyes locked on Dean. If he was going to die, she was going to make sure that she died with him. A life without him was no life at all. "Sick 'em boys." She hadn't seen Ruby move, but she heard the screams. The door was thrown open and Dean was no longer on the table. It was only then that she realized that the screams were her own. "DEAN! NO!"_

"NO!"

"Allie! Wake up!' Something was shaking her out of her dream. Strong hands were on her shoulder and she grabbed onto him when she realized that he hadn't died, that Dean was sitting right in front of her. She didn't understand what had happened, couldn't comprehend what it all meant but what she did know was that she would never let it happen.

"Allie, there was a call. There's been another attack. Sam and I are going to check it out. Maybe you should stay-"

"No, I'm not staying here by myself." He nodded as he let her stand up and make herself presentable as a psychiatric evaluator. She quietly shut the bathroom door behind her, sliding down the farthest wall and sitting for a moment. Not thinking, not seeing and barely breathing. Just, sitting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, the drugs might still be in your system."

"I have to go, arrangements I need to make."

"Please, you need your rest." The blonde woman the Doctor was speaking to was the woman whose husband was chopped up my a crazed older woman in a cottage. When he spotted them he excused himself from the patient and gently walked towards them. "Detective's. Miss Jones."

"Doctor Garrison."

"What the hell is going on here? My entire town is going insane."

"Well sir, we'll let you know as soon as we do." She smiled to him as she spoke, pushing past him to get into the room and to the patient who was lying in the bed. "Mrs. Watson? Hi, I'm Paula Jones and those two men, their Detective Plant and Detective Page. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Do we have to go over this again?" The woman before them was frightened, not of them but of the terrifying memory that seemed to be currently resurfacing with each new batch of questions. Allie sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling to her before speaking. "I understand how hard this must be for you , I've had to go through the same but please, anything you can tell us that would help could stop this from continuing." She nodded as Allie stood up, exiting the room before Sam even began to question her. She couldn't sit there and listen to this woman recollect everything that happened. Her own deep breaths soothed her to let her reenter the room. "Every detail matters."

"She had this dark hair and pale skin. She was a beautiful child…She almost reminds me of you." Allie looked to her then, blue eyes large with wonder as she stared at Mrs. Watson. "Sorry?"

"There was a girl, at the old woman's house. She had the palest skin with raven hair and her eyes were this beautiful blue color. It was as if it was a younger version of you."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" His voice was rough in her ear as they walked through the halls of the hospital, Sam finishing up questions while the two of them headed out to the Impala. "What? You think I know something?"

"You're the one who insisted we come here."

"It sounded like our kind of problem Dean. Just because this vanishing girl has a resemblance to me doesn't mean anything."

"And it's not because of something else?" She turned around then to face him, the staff members of the hospital to busy to notice their exchange. "You think this girl who watched them die is connected to me in someway? Like what, Dean, my love child?" He gave her a look before she turned around only to have him grab her wrist and turn her back towards. "Do not walk away from me."

"Let go." She yanked her wrist from his grip. The pain filled her eyes as she looked down to the ground. "There's no connection to this little girl and I, I swear to you. I don't know what's going on, alright?" He let her go as she walked away from him, giving her a few minutes before continuing out the same way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No sulfur, anything on the EMF?"

"Yeah, it's going nuts." Allie was looking around the woman's bedroom for any sign of premeditation. By the looks of the house it seemed as if a harmless old lady had lived there, not a ruthless killer. "Especially over here by the window. Like there was a spirit here."

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched?"

"Looks like. And I have a theory, sort of."

"Hit me."

"Well, I've been thinking of fairytales." Allie leaned out of the bedroom then, Dean paused at the end of the table and both staring at Sam.

"Fairytales? Like Princess fairytales?"

"Ah that's nice. You think about fairytales often."

"No guys, listen. I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl, hiking through the woods and an old lady tries to eat them. That's Hansel and Gretel. Then we got the three brother's arguing over how to build houses attacked by the big bad wolf."

"Three little pigs," Dean and Allie spoke simultaneously. "Actually, those guys were a little chubby." They paused for a moment, taking everything in. If everything was connected by fairytales then what could possibly cause it? "I thought fairytales ended happily."

"Not the Grimm ones." She remembered the tormented dreams that plagued her childhood from the stories her father had read her from the Grimm Fairytale books. Cinderella's step-sister being attacked by birds and being pecked to death. Snow White countless brushes with death which led to the Queen's dancing in the fiery, hot, metal shoes until her death. They were demented tales of love, usually resulting in someone's death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been forced to research the violent death's of children in the town. There were no death's of any girl with black hair and pale skin. There were no missing person's for a young girl with black hair and pale skin and Sam and Allie had only found knowledge on a British medium who would go into trances and her actions were controlled by spirits. "Actions being controlled by spirits? That's even a little bizarre for us." The croaking caught her attention before she saw the frog at her feet, jumping up when it seemed to be staring at her. "Yeah, at that's completely normal."

"Oh those things gross me out." They all continued to gaze at the frog, more in amazement then anything else. "Alright, so maybe it is fairytales. Completely messed up fairytales. I'll tell you one thing. There's no way I'm kissing a damn frog." The sudden movement of Sam beside her brought her eyes to travel the same path his were. "Hey, you see that?"

"A pumpkin? Yeah, it's close to Halloween."

'Cinderella, with the pumpkin that turns into a coach and mice that become horses." Once again Allie found herself subconsciously looking at Sam with incredulous eyes, Dean speaking the words she was thinking. "Dude, could you be more gay?" Sam grew defensive, straightening up his stance but at a loss for words. "Don't answer that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Make me wait out by the car. I'm the one who found this damn place. _Her arms were crossed as she was leaning on the hood of the Impala, watching the house suspiciously as she waited. She didn't know what happened but a sudden pain ripped through her skull as two arms grabbed her, pulling her back into the wooded area that surrounded them.

"Where's Allie?" She could hear his voice, see him from where she was tied up and tried to make a noise, tried to call out to him in someway but the man before her, knife to her, kept her silent. "Sam, hurry! We've got to find her." They both slammed the doors shut, peeling out into the street without knowing she was right beside them. "I cannot hurt a creature as fair as thee. She had asked me to bring back your lungs and liver to her but I cannot kill you." _Snow white? Seriously?_ "Run, as far away as you can. Please, run." She got up then, not begging to differ, and ran as fast as she could into the forest.

The _Seven Door Inn_ was illuminated before her and she stared at the sign before shaking her head. "Really now? I didn't notice that earlier. I'm one of the damn fairytales?" _But at least it won't end in my death. _The clerk at the front desk was shorter than she would have expected, his brother, who appeared out of the back, was of equal height. "I left my key elsewhere, I know my room number and I have already signed in so I was wondering if you could open the room for me?" He gave her a grunt as he grabbed the keys of the counter, turning to his sneezing brother before walking out the door. _Well, I got Grumpy and Sneezy. _Room 6 was opened for her and the small man gave her a grumbled "Your welcome" to her thanks. The maids had come to clean while they were out and sitting before her on the table was a fruit basket. "Have to love service," she said with a smile as she grabbed an apple out of the basket, taking a bite without hesitation. And before she knew it, a stabbing pain filled her stomach as the darkness consumed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That girl looked too much like Allie. It freaks me-" He saw her then, the white dress with a red bow, dark hair and pale skin ever present in the florescent lights of the motel. "She's got her…" He threw open the door, Allie laying unconscious on the floor with the apple laying not far from her. "Snow white. Sam, wants Snow White's story. Sam!" He was standing in the doorway, eyes frantically searching for any sign of what could have happened. "She…I, I don't remember, Dean! I don't know the Brother's Grimm version. In the other's, a kiss wakes her from her slumber, just like Sleeping Beauty-" Sam ramblings ended when Dean's lips met Allie's, giving the last bit of hope he had into the one moment that could save her. He opened his eyes only to meet the eyelids of Allie. "Sam, you have to go stop him. Garrison. Now." He picked her up, placing her on the bed as he waited desperately for something to happen. The little girl was standing in the room, watching as Dean sat by her side, waiting for Sam to do anything he could.

"What happened…" she was trying to sit up, looking around the room to find Dean sitting beside her, head down on the bed. The red apple that had cursed her to her own nightmarish fairytale was still, laying on the floor, her bite ever present. "Als." He quickly wrapped her into his arms, looking at her and smiling. "Sam did it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to talk about this." They were sitting back at the hotel room, Sam had gone out to get them something to eat while the two of them remained at the room. "What?" She stopped moving to stare at him, her hands finding their place at her hips. "You know what Dean. You know the story of Snow White, well, the version's apart from the Grimm brother's. Theirs, she wasn't kissed. The apple fell from her throat after years of waiting for her true love. And still, you tried to-"  
"Your looking to hard into this Allie. I was just saving your ass, just as I said I would do."

"That's it? You were just making sure I didn't die? So, if Sam hadn't been able to stop Callie, there wouldn't have been something you would regret not saying?" He stood up, moving to her side and the fury that filled his eyes frightened her. "If you didn't have to come with us, if you would have just stayed in Arizona then I wouldn't have to keep worrying about you."

"Then why'd you let me come? You should have just let me walk away! I would have made it on my own…"

"For about a day. Damnit, Allie don't you see? This the life for you!"

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, did I? Your brother killed Christian-"

"Who was possessed by a demon and trying to kill us."

"That still doesn't change the fact that my brother's dead! And now I'm traveling with a man who is so self-centered and egotistical that he can't even see when something is staring him in his damn face."

"Oh I can see it." His voice dropped. Fell from the yells that were echoing to a soft whisper. She looked at him then, his eyes filled with the regret that seemed to take over him when they grew closer. "What is it?"

"Allie, I can't…you don't understand-"

"I know about the deal Dean." He finally met her eyes then, fear overtaking him before anger. "I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"It wasn't Sam, Dean. I-I had a dream. You died, being dragged down by the hell hounds…"

"So, at least you know why."

"At least I know why? That's what you have to say? You keep yourself shut off from because your afraid of getting close? Damnit Dean, does nothing phase you? Not even death? Here I am, willing to sacrifice the only bit I have left for you, in the last few months you have and all you can do is think of your god-" His lips silenced her own, the two standing in the middle of the room when the door opened behind them. She could feel each move, the way his lips molded with hers, the way his tongue begged for entrance and she felt his smile when he realized that Sam had returned. "Way to screw everything up Sam," she muttered as he let her go, looking to his brother who held the food in his hand. Dean took the food and threw it on the table, opening up each packaging to find his own. "Come on, let's eat."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**So I hate this chapter, if you do too, please tell me. The next one will be ten times better because I'm addressing their feelings more ****J**** sorry.**

**--Rae.**


	7. Chapter 7: How to Disappear Completely

**Chapter 7: How to Disappear Completely.**

"So your just going to block me out again?! After everything…" He was driving down an abandoned road, paying no attention as Allie spoke. They had taken a drive, just the two of them so they could talk. She should have known better than to think Dean would actually talk about his feelings. "I swear to God Dean-"

"You'll do what?" She stared at him, her hands resting in fists upon her thighs. "Your such a pig-headed asshole, you know that? Do all you think about is yourself? I mean, for once you were talking to me, letting me understand what goes on in the thick skull of yours and now we're back to square one!" No matter how hard they tried to have a conversation, to just talk things over, it all resulted in their screaming. She hadn't ever had a calm conversation with him without it ending in her fury forcing her to say something she didn't regret. "For a man who doesn't have long to live, you sure as hell know how to waste it." And that's when she wanted to disappear, to vanish completely from the horrible depths of the world. She had said something that haunted her dreams, or had for the last few days and she regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. How could she have thrown his deal at him like that? He was going to die and here she was, screaming at him and criticizing him when she barely had any time left with him. "I-I'm sorry. Dean, I swear I didn't-" But the car was already being pulled to a stop in an abandoned area, a gap in the trees where the car seemed to blend in. "You think I don't know that? That I don't spend every day thinking that each moment gets me closer to the end? Why do you think I put the two of you before anything else? It's not because I don't care about what happens to me, because I already know my fate. It's because I have to keep you two safe while I still can. You mean as much to me as Sam does and as I long as I can help it I'm going to make damn sure that nothing happens to either of you."

_It's harder than I thought,_

_to be so far away._

_So I thought I'd write this letter to you and explain._

_For me it wasn't easy to raise the flag and leave._

_But I thought that you should know how_

_much you mean to me._

She kept her gaze on her hands, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she leaned towards him, hesitant at first. Her lips were only inches from his, too afraid to close the distance and Dean wasn't moving. It was as if they were drinking in the presence of the other, neither having the will to take the final step, to be the one to admit what they had been holding back since their first night in Tombstone. She'd know him for no more than three weeks and still, she couldn't keep lying to herself. She loved him, and as cliché as it sounded, she had loved him from when she first met him. Waking up in his arms was her favorite thing and each more she awoke with the feeling of abandonment. With the chance at everything she wanted only a few inches from her, she wanted nothing more than to crash her lips into his, forgetting every problem that face them, but the haunting thought that he'd see it just as another one night stand, something for enjoyment and not for love, kept her stationary. "How do you want to spend the rest of it Dean? The time? Am I good enough? Can I _be _enough?" And she never got her answer, or, she did but the words were never spoken for Dean's lips were upon hers, slowly forcing her to lean back in the seat. She knew they couldn't stay in the front, the steering wheel causing too much of an obstacle. She wanted his complete attention and didn't want the distractions of car to get in the way. Quickly she pushed the seat forward, maneuvering her way around so that they were both in the back. _Well, at least the backseat comes in handy._ She smiled as she felt the tug on her shirt, the hand reaching for the button on her jeans and she let herself get lost in the man who had captured the only part of her heart she had left.

_I wake up every night._

_I check the front porch light,_

_making sure it's shining bright._

_And I'll be there to shine the light_

_So you can find your way to me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His screams were what woke her, sending her screaming as well, Dean lying beside her with wondering eyes. The same nightmare that had continually plagued her dreams, the same on that showed each tear the hell hounds made into Dean. She didn't know what to do. No matter what she did, when she closed her eyes, there he'd be, bleeding and dead before her. "Als?" He was sitting up with her, their legs intertwined from the lack of space the backseat of the Impala provided. She shook her head, placing a smile on her face before looking back to him. "I'm fine. We should probably head back, Sam will be wondering where we are-"

"It happened again, didn't it? The dreams?" She slowly nodded, staring at the ground rather than at him. She couldn't see the guilt that would fill his eyes or the realization of what it was doing to her. She knew that if he had found out just how much the dreams effected her, how she could already feel the emptiness that would consume her once he was gone, then he'd return to keeping his distance, at least emotionally. Dean didn't shut her out, he just built the wall up around him, forcing every emotion deeper and deeper until she wasn't sure he was human at all and now, after she'd finally gotten to the bottom of everything that was Dean Winchester, she wasn't going to let him start to rebuild that barrier. "Allie.."

"Please? Let's just get back before Sam starts calling for us." He nodded, helping her get dressed and get into the front seat.

The ride back to the motel was in silence but as they turned into the parking lot Dean took her hand, smiling to her before putting the car in park, shutting it off, and going in to face Sam.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, I don't know why, but I like this chapter : ) IMPALA SEX! YES! And, I was kind of depressed since I found out that Supernatural doesn't have more than two seasons, if this season isn't the ending. So, leave reviews please?**

**--Rae.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Merry Little Christmas

**Chapter 8: A Merry Little Christmas**

With each slam, Allie winced. He was taking his anger out on the room, slamming cupboard doors and forcibly shutting the microwave until the door wouldn't open for him. He had tried to leave, to go out for a drive but Allie's more sensible side kicked in and convinced him otherwise. _That's all I need, him to get in a crash._ She seen him drive while he was angry, hell, she'd seen him drive while screaming at Sam but none of it could amount to the fury that filled him now. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Dean-"

"Don't you dare give me that 'you need to calm down' crap. He went to the damn Crossroad's Demon. I told him not to and he disobeyed and went anyway." She knew better than to make a quip about Dean's non-existent control over Sam. He seemed to believe that he knew what was best for Sam, when he himself could barely handle his own life. She had quickly learned that telling Dean that he 'wasn't Sam's father' was not the smartest decision. Instead she chose to quietly lay her hands on his shoulders, the tense muscles loosening under her touch. "Dean. You don't know that. He could have just gone out."

"Oh because that is such a Sam thing to do. Cut the bullshit Allie. You know it as well as I do."

"It's not going to change anything, there's nothing you can do now. He's probably already there by now." He muttered something incoherent under his breath as he walked back over to his bed, lying down and looking to the ceiling. She was torn between walking over to her own bed and letting Sam, once again, take the floor or growing up and joining Dean where he lay. In the end, she chose to grow up. It was different, in some odd way. The feeling, laying beside him, her head resting on his chest while there weren't the pressures of the awkward morning or the rush to return to the motel room. This time, she was just there, relishing in the feeling of his breath, the movement of his chest rising and falling. The novel sensation, the one that was running through Allie's blood, was something she never wanted to forget and that night, laying upon his chest still clad in her jeans and t-shirt, Allie would sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?" _Jesus Christ. Here they go._ She knew it would come eventually, that Dean wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Sam had pushed his luck when he questioned them the next morning, making jokes about their sleeping arrangements and Dean had bit his tongue and continued to pack everything up. But she knew it wouldn't last. "It's not your birthday…"

"No." He was concise and to the point, at least now. She was waiting for the build up, the shift in his tone of voice. "Happy Purim? Dude, I don't know, I have no idea what you're talking about." _Damnit Sam. _"There's a bullet missing from the Colt. Wanna tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me, so unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans…"

"Dean…" It was in unison this time, both Allie and Sam speaking together except the meaning behind his name was different. Allie was warning him, trying to keep him calm and not lash out while Sam was almost egging him on. He knew that by taunting his brother he could get a reaction, something that Sam seemed to favor nowadays. "You went after it, didn't you? The crossroads demon, after I told you not to."

"Yeah, well…you weren't there. You were off with Allie and-"

"Don't you dare Sam. You would have went even if she and I were in the room with you. I told you not to. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I didn't." Allie remained silent in the back, still feeling the betrayal that Sam had made. He dragged her into their mess, forced her into their fight and she was doing her best to take herself back out. "And you shot her?"

"She was being a smartass." _And you shoot her? _She found it ironic, Sam killing something just because they were quick with him. After living his life with Dean at his side it had to be hard to find anyone as a 'smartass'. "So what? Does that mean I'm out of my deal?" A new feeling emerged within her, something she had thought had been forgotten about long ago. Hope began to consume her, filling her head with lies of wishful thinking. "Don't you think I would have mentioned that little fact, Dean? No. Someone else holds the contract."

"Who?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Well, we should find out who. Course, our best lead would be the crossroads demon- Oh wait a minute.."

"It's not funny."

"No, it's not. It was a stupid freaking risk. You shouldn't have done it."

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother, Dean, and no matter what you do I'm going to try and save you. And I sure as Hell am not going to apologize for it, alright?" Sam finally gave up, his eyes falling on the road before them while Dean's had never left it. They were refusing to speak now or look at each other, forcing Allie, once again, to remain silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what? We're just going to wait here until he comes and kills us?" She was pacing the room, Sam in the bathroom and leaving them alone once more. After everything that happened with Bela, the anger that filled Allie whenever Bela gave Dean that look, the harm that almost cost Allie her life when she saw the ship, they had made an attempt to just stay low, let everything blow over for a bit before they found another hunt, but a hunt found them. Gordon Walker found them. She knew only a little about Gordon, just that he had tried to kill Sam twice until Dean finally found a way to get him out of their hair, or so he thought. He had escaped from jail and now, thanks to the vampire who had lured them there in the first place, more powerful then ever. "Als…" He looked over his shoulder at her, the machete glistening in his hand. "Sorry," she muttered before resuming her pacing.

"Dude, seriously? Stop." He was looking at her dead on, her pacing finally grating on his nerves. She took the seat beside him, fiddling with her hands. The warmth of his own clasped around hers as she turned to look at him, blue meeting green. "Allie. So not helping." The shrill sound of a cell phone ringtone filled the air, Sam looking out the bathroom door at Dean. "You've had that phone for two hours Dean. Who'd you give the number to?"

"Nobody." He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket, checking the ID for a familiar number. Fear ran through her as her thoughts drifted through the day, looking for anything that could give them away to Gordon. "Hello? How'd you get this number?" He was looking at her, Sam sitting in the chair in front of them while they frantically thought of ways to escape what was to come. "Well I guess you'll just have to find us won't you…What's the matter Gordo, not afraid of us are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on…Gordon let the girl go." His face changed, the arrogant grin slipping when he heard her plea. Dean could never, would never refuse someone help, especially someone as helpless as the young girl that Gordon currently had captured. "Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people, your still a hunter." He slammed the phone down on the bedside table, grabbing his leather coat off the bed before throwing Sam the sheathed machete. "Come on, let's go."

"What about me? What am I using?" _I'm not going._ She should have known the moment the girl begged Dean for help. He'd never let her go, especially when he already had Sam to watch over. "What happened to never leave my side?" She could feel the tears filling her eyes, mentally cursing herself when they threatened to fall down her ashen cheeks. "This is the one exception to that rule. Just so you know. Whenever a supercharged, psycho vampire is on our trail, your not to leave the room." He gave her a smirk before looking down upon her, his smile fading when he saw the tears. "Als…"

"Just go. Be careful." He nodded before turning away, walking out the door for what Allie feared would be the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and light and my all your Christmases be white._" The Christmas music brought an awkward change to the atmosphere of the Impala, even if the boys were nowhere to be found. Allie had waited in the car while they went to the house where a woman's husband had disappeared while setting up their Christmas tree. She didn't have the heart for another hunt, not after their close call with Gordon. Dean still refused to talk to her about it and Sam could only indulge her for a short while before Dean would join them.

"So, we have to figure out what dragged him up there." Both Sam and Dean closed the doors, Dean starting the car and pulling out into the street. "Alright I say we find a motel, you start doing your research thing and Allie and I can go get stuff at the store." Sam turned to Dean, giving him a look while Dean shrugged. "What? I hate researching and why do I have to go to the store alone?"

"Dean. What am I even going to look for?"

"A serial killing chimney sweep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Dean leaning on a shopping cart as they browsed the aisles of a local supermarket was a sight for Allie. She couldn't help the smile that seemed to etch it's way onto her lips and stay there. "What?"

"You, shopping…it's….something."

"This is so not my idea of a good time." She moved beside him then, a look of mock hurt present on her face. "Oh what? Spending time with me is so torturous?"

"Not what I meant." He refused to look at her, knowing that she would force him to enjoy himself when he hated shopping just as much as the next man. "You're the one who offered. I would have gone on my own but you volunteered us long before I had my chance."

"If there's anything I hate more than shopping it's sitting in a motel room with just Sam, pouring over freaking books and the laptop." They were supposed to be getting the essentials and so far Dean had thrown a bag of chips, some cookies, a six-pack of beer and a skin magazine into the cart, the magazine she had quickly thrown back onto the shelf. "I still don't see why I can't buy the damn thing."

"Seriously? Were you dropped on your head as a child or are you just stupid?" His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something witty to say, his brow furrowing as he failed in his attempt at a comeback. She smiled as she placed a chaste kiss to his lips before looking at him. "Maybe I should act stupid more often."

"Maybe you should just push the cart."

When they had finally gotten to the checkout line Allie had returned most of Dean's items back to their shelves, having to fight with him about it when he told her that he 'didn't have much longer and she'd feel guilty knowing she'd deprived him'. The girl at the line, who couldn't have been more than seventeen, looked to Dean, her eyes reflecting the teenage desire for any man with two legs. "Hey," she said, her smile wide and coy. "How much?" His eyes shifted from hers to the cashiers, smiling when he came to the same realization that Allie had. They paid, grabbed the bags from the end of the line and walked out of the grocery store. "I'm just irresistible."

"And cocky."

"But mainly, irresistible." She laughed as she waited for him to unlock the car door, placing the bags in the back and shutting the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So was I right? Is it the serial killer chimney sweep?"

"Yup. It's actually Dick Van Dyke." Dean had grabbed the bag from her arms, turning to Sam with a questionable look. "Who?" She was taken aback by his statement, staring at him with wide eyes. "Mary Poppins?"

"Who?"

"Oh come on!" Sam grunted before waving his hand in dismissal. "Nevermind." The leather couch that sat in the middle of the room called to her as Allie finished placing the contents of their purchase on the table, waiting to put them away. She sat beside Sam as Dean updated him on what they had found out about the sudden disappearances around town. "So what do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea. It's going to sound crazy…"

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?" There was a silence, Sam looking between Allie and Dean before smiling. "uh….Evil Santa."

"He could say that." Dean stared at Sam, shaking his head as he took off his jacket. "Yeah, that's crazy."

"Yeah. I'm just saying that there is a version of the anti-Claus in every culture." He gave them pictures of the anti-Claus, names that he was known by and whatever else he had figured out while they were shopping. "So this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?"

"I'm just saying that's what the lore says."

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa."

"I know, you're the one who told me that in the first place. Remember?" They both stopped, silence filling the room as Dean pretended to look over Sam's research while Sam awkwardly stared at the computer screen. No matter how much the two of them went through, whenever anything about their past resurfaced they both shut off and returned to silence. "Yeah, maybe I'm wrong." He slammed the computer shut, leaning back. "Maybe, maybe not." It was her turn to speak, the pieces slowly falling together in her mind. They had looked around a bit more, searching into the death's of the two men before stopping at the supermarket. "We did a little digging around and there was a place that both of the guys visited before they died." Dean seemed to have come to the same conclusion, looking at her with a smile on his face. "Come on." He grabbed his coat once more, Sam looking to them both as they all filed out of the room and piled into the Impala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a Christmas miracle….hey, speaking of, we should have one this year."

"Have one, what?"

"A Christmas." She shook her head as the three of them walked in line, Dean standing in the middle while Sam and Allie took either side. "No thanks."

"Ah, come on. We'll get a tree, a little Boston Market. Just like when we were little. Allie will be with us this year so it won't be just us. It'll be fun."

"Dean those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know?" Allie hadn't really thought about it, Christmas coming up so fast that she barely had time to do anything. If she were home she would already have had the tree up, some of the presents under it and the stockings on the chimney. It was the one holiday that her father never let her skip out on. Every other family get together was optional but Christmas eve and Christmas day were mandatory. "Come on Sam."

"No, just, no."

"Alright Grinch, come on Al." He turned from Sam, walking with her closer to where the children were able to meet Santa. The way his eyebrows furrowed let her know that he was trying to remember, thinking of all the Christmases they had shared and wondering what had Sam so scarred. "You'd think for the ten bucks it took to get in here that Santa could scrounge up some snow." Sam continued to look to the odd deer statue that was before them, almost ignoring Dean completely. "What?"

"Nothing, what are we looking for again?"

"Uh, the lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets."

"Great so we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?" She stopped to think for a moment. If the anti-Claus smelt like something that would draw the children in then it'd be easier to take them. "Think about it Dean. If you smell like candy the kids will come closer, you know?" He gave her a look before shrugging, his shoulders shaking as he continued to walk. "That's creepy. Whose to say whose been naughty and whose been nice?"

"I don't know." They stopped when they reached the Santa meet and greet, an older man in a Santa suit was placing a child on his knee. "Now that's always bothered me. An old man putting a bunch of children on his lap."

"Maybe we do, Sam." Suddenly a small girl began walking towards them, her elf attire alerting Allie of her job. "Welcome to Santa Court. May I escort your child to Santa?" The silence grew as they both looked to her, trying to find some excuse to get closer to the suspect. "No but my brother here, it's been a life long dream of his."

"Uh…sorry. No kids over twelve?"

"No, no, no. He's just kidding. We only came here to watch." _Sammy._ She shook her head as she laughed, Dean shaking his head in denial as the young girl before them giving Sam a disgusted look before walking away. "I-uh, I didn't mean we came here to watch…ugh, thanks a lot Dean. Thanks for that. You too Allie." Dean laughed, his cackle mixing with her own chuckle. His eyes were suddenly forward, all of them watching as 'Santa' stood and moved from his chair. "Check it out." He began limping towards them, groaning with each step. "Are you seeing this?"

"Well, a lot of people walk with limps, right?"

"Tell me you didn't that. That was candy man."

"That was ripple…I think. Had to be."

"The two of you are such children," she said as she moved to Dean's side, watching as the man continued to limp away from them. "Maybe but we're right. All the signs are there, what if it's him?"

"And what if it's not Dean? What if its just some old man who needed a job?"

"Are you willing to take that chance?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been sitting in the Impala for God knew how long, waiting for any sign that pin-pointed the man as the Anti-Claus. Allie had taken to sitting in between both the brother in the front seat, just in case they had to quickly make their way to the man's trailer. "What time is it?"

"Same as the last time you asked, Dean." She let her head fall on Dean's shoulders as they watched the trailer, waiting for something to happen. _But what? _"Caffeinate?" Allie grabbed the thermos from Sam, handing it to Dean before screwing the cap off and holding it in her hands. He gave her a disgruntled look before tipping over the container to find it empty. He took the lid from her hands and shut it, throwing it onto the floor and muttering 'wonderful' under his breath as he looked back to her. A sudden childish glean to his eyes had her giving him a questioning look, his smile almost forcing her to cover his mouth. She knew that he was going to start with Sam again, it was the look he always got right before he grated on the nerves of those around him. "Hey, Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy who hates Christmas?"

"Dean," Sam looked away, Allie's eyes darting to her hands in her lap and trying her hardest to ignore their conversation. "I mean, I can admit it. We had some bumpy holidays when we were kids…"

"Bumpy?"

"That was then. We'll do it right this year. This one will help us," he said as he nudged Allie with his arm, his eyes and smiling burning into her as she turned to look at him. _I swear. If he makes me regret this…_"Look, Dean. If you want to have Christmas then knock yourself out. Just don't evolve me."

"Oh yeah, that'd be great. Me, myself and Allie sitting around while you mope around the motel room. Great holiday fun." Silence filled the car as Allie's eyes found 'Santa' looking out his window, back and forth, before shutting the curtains. "What's up with Saint Nicotine?" A sudden scream from the trailer had them out of the car and running towards the trailer, guns at the ready. Sam's sudden laugh had both of their eyes on him as he returned the glares. "What?"

"It's just that, uh, Mister Gun-ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Dean turned his head, looking straight out before turning back to Sam, rolling his eyes and preceding in his attempt to open the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" First, she saw the massive bong. Then came the porn, both tearing apart every memory she had of Santa growing up. They began frantically looking back and forth, each failing in an attempt to think of something witty until Dean's voice filled her head. "Silent night, holy night." She gave him a look when he nudged her with his fist. _To hell if you think I'm sing- _"All is calm…" Santa had joined in with them, all three awkwardly staring at the ground as they began to file out. When she had finally made her way out of the trailer she shut the door behind her, looking to Dean with hatred in her stare. He gave her a smug grin before walking to the car. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. You're the one who was wrong about the anti-Claus."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's how your son described the attack? Santa took Daddy up the chimney?" Allie was sitting with the little boy in the other room while Dean and Sam had taken the mother into the living room for questioning. The little boy had his toy car in front of him, steering it around the cleared table while she sat across from him. "That's a pretty nice car you've got there." He gave her a smile as he continued to drive it, making noises with each turn of his wrist. "My partner's and I drive around in a car just like that one." He stopped then, looking up to her with sheer excitement in his eyes. "Really? Can I see it?" She nodded as she grabbed his hand, walking him over to the window that faced the street. "See that black one right there?" He nodded, his blonde curls bouncing with each movement. "That's it. That's my partner's car." He turned with an extraordinary smile on his face as he ran towards the room Dean and Sam were in. "Wait." But it was too late, he was already near the doorway. "Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fire place?" Allie turned towards the greenery that hung above the mantle, her eyebrows furrowing as she gave Sam a questioning look. "Excuse me?" Dean and Sam then looked to each, Dean's eyes catching Allie standing behind them and turning towards her. "Just curious, you know."

"What the hell is he doing?" She whispered under his breath when he was close enough so no one else could hear them. "Beats me. He always did have me wondering though. People do tend to think he's gay."

"Wreath's huh? Are you sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer." Sam laughed causing both Allie and Dean to look at him, his every present 'I know what I'm doing' look plastered onto his face. "We've seen that wreath before Dean."

"Where?"

"The Walsh's, yesterday." _Oh god, he's thinking. _Whenever Dean grew suddenly silent he was usually thinking of some way to redeem himself. "I know, I was just testing you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, just keep lookin' would you? Okay, thanks Bobby." Sam hung up the phone before throwing it on the bed, looking to Dean and Allie. "So, we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?"

"Uh, that we were morons." _I'm not the moron._ It took her a while but she was slowly learning that a mistake from one of them resulted in it becoming everyone's mistake. It wasn't her who had suggested the anti-Claus, it wasn't her who thought that they should wait outside of the old man's trailer and yet here she was, joining in on the blame for wrongly categorizing what they were going up against. "He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow, amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful herb in Pagan lore." She turned to Sam then, standing up from where she was sitting beside Dean and turned Sam's computer towards her. "Pagan lore? Like…seriously pagan's? Or 'we're going to fake you out again because that just how the supernatural world works' pagan's?"

"Serious pagan. Practically every Christmas tradition is pagan." Dean had stood, making his way to the kitchen counter and grabbing two coffee mugs, filling up a glass for her and one for himself. "Christmas is Jesus' birthday." He handed her his cup as Sam continued, going on and on about Jesus and how Christmas, as she was brought up to believe, wasn't even his birthday, him, most likely, being born in the fall. "How do you know that? What are you going to tell me next? The Easter Bunny's Jewish? So, you think we're dealing with a pagan god?"

"Yeah, probably Hold McCar, god of winter solstice." A book that had been sitting open on the coffee table since Sam had begun his reach seemed to have given Sam an answer because he laughed before smiling up at them. "When you sacrifice to Hold McCar guess what he gives you in return?"

"Lap dances, hopefully." Her hand reached his chest as Sam continued, Dean giving her a swat back on the arm when her attention was no longer on him. She turned then, giving him a look as he smiled to her. "What Sam?"

"Mild weather." It dawned on her then as she looked at the window that they were in Michigan, in the middle of winter and it was warm enough outside that she didn't need a jacket. "Kind of like no snow?" Sam nodded to her as she sat down at the table, placing the coffee mug beside her. "Do we know how to kill it yet?"

"No, Bobby's working on it. We've got to figure out where their selling those wreath's."

"You think their selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" He sighed, shrugging as he stood. "Let's find out."

"Actually Sam, I had a better plan. It'll make more sense if Dean and I go looking for the wreaths. Think of the pagan lore Sam. If the two of you go, the man might refuse to sell it. But if I go…"

"He's got a man and a woman. That's right. Most everything on pagan lore is centered around a man and a woman, some…fertility thing or whatever. Every victim has been a married man, taken while his wife is asleep and the children were never hurt."

"Awesome." Dean said with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed his coated and headed out the door, Allie following close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Candy Corner had been the only lead the had, every person they had asked had said that the only placed to sell meadowsweet wreaths was there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, well, we were playing jingo over at the Walsh's the other night and she hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, I don't know. You tell him, honey." She bit her lip as she looked towards Dean, her hand twisting that of his which was intertwined with her own. "Sure, sweetie. It was, uh, beautiful. It had these special leaves on it, ones that I've never seen before. You know they were…uh, green with these white buds? Kind of gave a smell of meadowsweet?" The man before her smiled, leaning forward on the counter and laughing. "Well, aren't you a fussy one." He was giving her that same grin Dean did, or attempting to at least and she couldn't help but laugh when she felt Dean's hand pull her back when she tried to step forward. "Oh, she is."

"Well, I know what your talking about. But I'm all out, sorry hun." He gave her an apologetic look, one that gained another tug on her hand from Dean. "Well, it seems like this meadowsweet stuff is pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?"

"Beats me. I didn't make them."

"Who did?"

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. Said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free."

"Did you sell them for free?"

"Hell no, it's Christmas. People pay a butt load for this crap. Now, if you would have come earlier, however, I would have given you-"

"Thanks for your time." He opened pulled Allie the rest of the way out of the store and towards the car before she finally laughed at him, only prompting his jealousy further. "Stupid, old bastard." He slammed the car door shut as he climbed in, starting the engine before turning towards her. "How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?"

"I don't know, a couple hundred dollars at least."

"And this lady is giving them away for free? What do you think about that?" She shrugged, slipping out of her coat and throwing it in the backseat. "Seems pretty suspicious." He grew quiet as they remained stationary, his eyes beginning to have a far off look. "One Christmas, my dad brought home this wreath of beer cans. He stole it from some liquor store down the street from where we were staying. I bet if I looked around hard enough I could probably find one just like it."

"Alright, Dean. What's going on with you? Why are you, all the sudden, so big on spending quality time with Sam and me? Why is it suddenly all about Christmas and the holidays?"

"Why are the two of you so against it?" She looked at him, refusing to answer. She was afraid to hear his answer, realization starting to hit her. "Als…this is my last year."

"I know. That why he can't and that's why I wont."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't just sit around celebrating and pretending everything is okay when I know next Christmas you'll be dead. Sam's the same way Dean. He's losing his brother."

"And what are you losing?"

"You. That more than enough to lose." He gave her a nod, thoughts obviously running through his head as he continued to stare at his lap. "Dean…" He gave her a weak smile before placing the car into drive and pulling out of their spot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled up to a white house, the lawn adorned with Christmas decorations and lights. "This is where Mrs. Wreath lives huh? Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" He quickly walked up the steps to the front door knocking to find a woman open it. Her hair was neatly curled, her Christmas sweater matching everything that garnished her front yard. "Please tell me that you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths…"

"Well yes I am." Her voice was irritating and Allie could barely stand it. To her it was so….chipper. "Ah, well she was admiring one of your wreath's the other day and begged for me to come and find out how she could get one herself."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid those are the only ones I had for this season." He turned to Allie, giving her a sad look before quickly looking to Madge. "Tell me. Why'd you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?"

"Well the smell of course. I don't think I've ever smelt anything finer." A an, whom Allie had assumed was Mr. Carrigan, had made his way down the steps, pipe in hand. _By god, it's Mr. Rogers. _"What's going on honey?"

"Well this fine young couple were just wondering about my wreaths.

"Ah, that's fine. Fine, fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" Dean began reaching forward only to have Allie grab his hand and pull it down by her side. "No we're fine, thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evergreen. She hated the smell and now she was hating the splinters it was causing as she made a stake out of a branch of an evergreen tree. Bobby had told them that the only thing to kill a pagan god was to stab in with an evergreen stake. Sam had eventually taken over for her while she turned to the computer, looking up the Carrigan's and finding where they had previously been. "I knew it, something was up with those two. The Carrigan's recently moved from Seattle where, last year, two abductions had taken place, right around Christmas. They moved here in January and that stuff in their house? It wasn't bales of holly. It was serious pagan stuff."

"So what? Marion and Howard are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic couch?"

"I don't know but I do know that we have to go back there. Bobby was sure that evergreen stakes would kill this thing?"

"Yeah, he's sure." Dean examined the edge of his stake as he spoke, blowing on it before throwing it down with the rest. "Alright then. Sam, you take two stakes and give Allie and I the rest. If we don't come out of that house within the first half hour? Come in after us."

"Why wait that long? Why not all go in together?"

"Because if they catch us, then they'll begin the ritual. If they begin the ritual…"

"They need the God. You want them to catch us." He gave her a quick nod before standing. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had found the remains of one of the victims in the basement and then all Allie could remember was the darkness. At first, when she opened her eyes, the lights blinded her, blinking as her view came into focus. She tied to a chair in the middle of a kitchen, the island filled with lavish treats. "What the hell-"

"Allie? You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Her arms were tied down, the back of her chair to Dean's. They were stuck, in every sense of the word, and she hoped that Sam would be able to bale them out. "So, we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Good to know. What about Sam? How will he know?" Suddenly she heard Madge's voice, the cheerful voice tearing at her. "Oh and here we thought you two lazy bones we're going to sleep through all the fun."

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partiers." _Great timing Dean. Let's upset the two people who are going to sacrifice us. _"Look, you know that we're hunters and we know that your pagan gods. Why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?"

"So you can bring back more hunters and kill us?" His laugh filled the room, Allie trying her hardest to turn towards them. "Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you starting sacrificing innocent humans."

"Well, don't get all wet."

"My, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year. And that's a fact. Now, what do we take? Two, three?"

"Fred and Daphne here make five." _Of course we do. _"Oh well, doesn't that make you the Cunningham's…"

"You mister better show us respect."

"Or what, you'll eat us?" Allie had lost all fear, anything that had plagued her thoughts before was now gone for she knew that she didn't have a choice, she was going to die unless Sam hurried the hell up. Dean continued his banter with them as meadowsweet was laced around their necks, Mr. Carrigan picking up a knife and smiling as he made his way towards her. "Als? Allie?!" She screamed out in pain as the knife cut through her skin, the sight of her own blood making her realize how truly close they were cutting it. _I hope to hell this ritual takes time. _"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!"

"Hear how they talk to us? The gods? Listen pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions."

"Times have changed."

"Tell me about it. All the sudden this Jesus character is the hot, new thing in town. All of the sudden our altars are being burned down and we're being hunted down like common monsters." The woman moved towards Dean then, smiling as she held the knife. "This might pinch a bit dear." Allie could hear him groan in pain as the knife sliced his skin, could hear the blood pouring into the bowl. "Bitch!"

"Oh my goodness me. Someone owes a nickle to the swear jar. D'you know what I say when I feel like saying? Fudge."

"I'll try and remember that." She could see the man moving out of the corner of her eye, the wrench in his hand as he made his way towards Dean. "You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you." The sudden shrill ring of the doorbell had both of the Carrigan's frozen, Dean muttering something about the door but Allie couldn't hear him with the obstruction of the wrench in his mouth. Quickly they both left the room, Dean quickly reaching back to her once he had released his wrists from the ropes. "Come on Als, we've got to hurry." They slipped out on either side of the kitchen, hiding behind both doors as they slammed them shut. She was standing in front of the door as the Carrigan's began fighting against her, Allie barely keeping the door closed. Dean came around the corner then, helping her push the china cabinet over. "Quick, Sam dropped the evergreen off when the door rang. We have to find where they put-" a sudden yell erupted as Mr. Carrigan barreled towards Dean, knocking him away. Allie stood, looking frantically around for the evergreen stakes when Madge appeared before her. She felt the wall against her back as she walked into it, knowing that she didn't have much of a choice now. She was stuck and didn't have a way to get out. "You little thing…" She screamed as a stake shot through her, the point ending inches from her own stomach. Dean was standing behind her, the stake in his hand with Mister Carrigan lying dead behind him. "Found the evergreen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be far away." _It had taken some time and some precious wording to get Sam to agree to help her, only taking someone to who him how much it meant to his brother to get him to participate. They had gone out and bought decorations, a small tree with some ornaments and air fresheners on it. "Hey man, you get the beer?"

"What's all this?" She smiled as she moved closer to him, handing him a glass of eggnog. "What's it look like? It's Christmas."

"What made you change your mind?" He looked to Allie then and back to Dean, continually looking between the two of them until Dean put two and two together. He turned towards her then, smiling as she took a sip of her own glass. "Try the eggnog. Let me know if needs anything." He opened his eyes wider as he let the bitter liquid slid down his throat laughing when he regained himself. "Nah, we're good." She placed her drink on the table before moving to the makeshift tree, grabbing the few presents she had wrapped there. "First things first. Gifts." Sam opened his porn magazines and shaving cream from Dean and his book on pagan lore from Allie, a salute to the case they had just finished. Dean ripped open the paper from Sam to find oil for the Impala and a candy bar for himself. "Yeah, fuel for me and fuel for my baby." He laughed as Sam handed Allie a small package, Allie giving him a strange look. "Open it." Inside was a chain, nothing on it apart from the chain. "Wow…thanks Sam." She saw the smile on his face when she looked up, nodded to Dean without another word. "That's not the entire gift, Als. Come on, I'll tell you about it. I want you to walk with me." Dean had grabbed his coat and handed it to her before leading her out the door, grabbing a key on his way out.

They had walked past all the rooms of the motel and almost the entire way into town before Dean spoke to her, Allie almost afraid of what he had to say. "I've been thinking about what's going to happen-"

"Dean-"

"Please, just listen for a second." When she nodded, he continued. "I was thinking about what happens to my stuff when I'm gone. I already know that Sam will take care of the car because he knows I'll haunt his ass if he doesn't and my other stuff can benefit the two of you but certain things are pointless and I don't want them to just…vanish. So, Sam got you the chain, like I asked him to because I want to give you something. I know it'll be too big and that you'll lose it if you try to wear it so, you can wear it on your neck, if you want…" He began taking the ring that had resided on this right hand since the moment she had met him off and grabbed her hand, placing it inside. "That way, when I'm long gone you'll always have something to remember me by…"He didn't know what came over her, maybe it was the knowledge that came with such a gesture from him or from something else but she couldn't control herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his lips. He smiled against her own as he closed his eyes, giving into any woes he still had. "Your impossible to forget." She let herself get lost in the moment, the feeling of him this close to her and let the emotions that were running through her take their course. She suddenly felt angry, she had found someone who she could possibly love and they were being taken away. Then she felt sorrow for the lose that not only would she have to share but Sam as well. And then, she felt relief for she still had time to make every moment count. "Thank you…" Her voice was barely audible but her heard it for he nodded against her. It amazed her then how the simplest gift he could have given had effected her so. He pulled back from her, leaning his forehead against her own as she saw the tear fall down his cheek. She wiped it with her hand before once more placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"_Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow. So have yourself a merry little Christmas, now._"


	9. Chapter 9: If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Chapter 9: If Tomorrow Never Comes**

_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

_She's lost in peaceful dreams_

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

_And the thought crosses my mind_

_If I never wake up in the morning_

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel_

_About her in my heart_

Waking up with Dean staring at her, his green eyes intently looking down into her blues, was something she always wanted to remember. It was as if he was memorizing her face, the way each feature moved with sleep and when she was awake. She should have been frightened, been angry that his thoughts were morbid, that he thinking of the time he had left and how it was surely running out. But Allie could do no such thing for she often would look at him, cementing the way his eyes would light up whenever she was close to him, or the way his smile would etch itself across his face whenever his thoughts went astray, so that once he was gone she could remember why she had fallen in love with Dean Winchester. She pulled the sheet closer to her bare body as her eyes broke away from his, searching the room for any other occupants as her cheeks grew red with the knowledge that Sam could have easily walked in on them at any point during their escapades of the previous night. "Where's Sam?" Dean's chuckle rippled through him as his arms still remained securely around her, catching her eyes once more. "I asked him to stay out last night." She didn't know what to do, how to feel. Should she be angry with him for thinking that he could easily get her into bed, which he did, or should she be grateful that he thought ahead? It didn't matter now, seeing as everything was said and done, and Allie adopting a new outlook on the time spent with Dean, didn't want to say anything. She was going to stop fighting with him, stop letting everything be thrown out of proportion so that she could enjoy whatever time was left for them. "It was all part of the plan," he replied with a coy grin, capturing whatever attention that had been lost from Allie. "Oh so you planned to give me your ring and that I would fall hopelessly into your arms and let you take me to bed?" He gave her look as his smile grew, one that was all knowing. "Yeah. Pretty much." She let her hand fall onto his chest as she leaned forward, her lips meeting his in a desperate attempt to learn by heart the feeling that took her over whenever he captured her in his kiss.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her_

_Did I try in every way to show her every day_

_That she's my only one_

_And if my time on earth were through_

_And she must face the world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes_

"Al, there's something I want to say to you." His words frightened her more than anything else. She had accepted the fact that Dean Winchester would never indulge her in the truth for his actions, whatever feelings he harbored for her would never be stated out loud, just assumed about their existence. Sam had even told her that throughout all of Dean's life he never heard of one woman, apart from Cassie, who Dean had shown any true affections for. _And Cassie was the only woman he'd loved._ She knew all about her from Sam, Dean never having the courage to speak to Allie about his past with women. She had to imagine what it was like, to be one of those girls who just let him claim her for a night to turn around and leave the next day without another chance of seeing him. _I was one of those girls._ For the briefest of moments, Alison Jane Harper had been just another entry into Dean Winchester's black book. Just another girl he could add to his list, but it all changed when she began to travel with them. Granted Dean had virtually ignored her for her first few days, followed by their desperate attempts to hide each one of their feelings for the other until finally Allie was fed up. But never in all of that did Allie expect to hear what came out of Dean Winchester's mouth. "I know that I've been an ass to you and that I couldn't stand the fact that the thought of you kept me awake at nights. I hated what you were doing to me and I didn't understand. There was only one woman who had that effect on me before and Allie, you have to understand that it didn't end how I wanted it to. I couldn't take it if the same thing happened between you and I so I kept up the wall, as you call it. I still hate it, doing this, letting you know my _feelings _but you need to know. Because when I wake up and see those hell hounds, or whenever I finally go, I don't want to regret the fact that I never let you in, that I never told you the truth. I've been through it all before and I know it hurts a hell of a damn lot whenever you don't know the truth, when you keep things inside so Allie, you have to know. I love you, and even after I'm gone and you think the world is closing in on you, know that I'll still love you, always." She didn't care that her mind was screaming at her that something was wrong, that Dean didn't say 'I love you' to women, that he just used them. She didn't care that her heart would get broken, and that she wouldn't be able to love again because in that moment, all she cared about was him. She brought her hands to either side of his face as she let her lips linger upon his, smiling before losing herself in him. "I love you," she muttered as she let him flip her over, Dean hovering above her and taking everything that she had.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life_

_Who never knew how much I loved them_

_Now I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how much she means to me_

_And avoid that circumstance_

_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her_

_Did I try in every way to show her every day_

_That she's my only one_

_And if my time on earth were through_

_And she must face the world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so, what his was was a mix between the Mikaela/Sam thing in Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen and a song called If Tomorrow Never Comes. It's just a filler that I thought of while writing the next chapter, which should be up shortly. Hope you like it ****J**


	10. Chapter 10: And I Whisper, I love you

**Chapter 10: And I whisper, I love you.**

"I swear to God I'm going to kill him. If he keeps wandering off…" Dean was continually muttering under his breath as Allie was silently beside him, trying her hardest to keep the smile from breaking. She knew that he was worried, and with good intentions, but she still couldn't keep the fact from her mind that Sam had only left them an hour earlier. "He better be in here." He said, more to himself then her, as he opened the swinging door to the bar, holding it ajar as Allie followed in after him. "There you are. What the hell are you doing?" Sam remained silent as his eyes moved from Dean to the glass that was currently residing in his hands, shrugging before meeting the gaze of both Allie and Dean. "Having a drink."

"It's two in the afternoon and you doing whiskey?" _This is uncharacteristic. And random. _Never in her months of knowing Sam had she seen him act out of his usual realm, continually bickering with Dean about his impending doom or dutifully researching their next case. She had never seen him take a moment to enjoy himself, apart from the small quips he got in towards his brother on certain occasions. So for Sam to be sitting at a bar peddling down glasses of whiskey, something had to seriously be eating at him. "What? I drink whiskey all the time."

"No you don't," they said in unison, both Allie and Dean giving Sam questionable looks. "What's the big deal? I mean you used to get sloppy in bars and hit on chicks all the time, why can't I?" Her eyes suddenly met the few women who surrounded her, each with a prominent set of flaws. "It's kind of slim pickings around here, don't you think? What's going on with you?" Sam's eyes met hers, the rims beginning to fill with the unshed tears that glossed over them. "I tried Dean, I tried to save you and I couldn't." She could hear the scraping of the barstool before she saw Dean motion to it. "How chivalrous," she muttered as she took her seat, Dean calling out and ordering a whiskey before she could protest. "And for you?"

"Nothing, one of us has to be responsible." The two continued to talk, Allie not having the heart to listen. She was going to lose him and soon, but with Sam being morbidly omniscient and continually reminding her of that small fact, she couldn't enjoy whatever time was left. "No one can save you because you don't want to be saved. What's wrong with you? Do you value yourself that little?" Allie turned to look at Sam then, the same tears that were threatening his eyes now present in her own. She wanted to scream at him, to force him to see how this was going to end. How every moment would end from then on out if he continued to bask in his own self-pity.

The sudden ringing of a cell phone brought Allie out of her anger, forcing her to quickly wipe the fallen tears from her pallid cheeks. "Hello?.. Yes this is Mr. Edwards.. What?! Where?" His face dropped, turning to Allie with fear in his eyes as she quickly hung up the phone, standing and walking out the door without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the diagnosis?"

"We've tested everything we can think to test, he seems perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose."

"Mr. Edwards, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, I mean he never gets sick. He doesn't even catch cold." Silence filled the room as Allie continued to gaze at Bobby's lifeless form with Dean and Sam at her sides. Dean had gotten a call from the hospital saying that Bobby was in Pittsburgh Allegany Hospital and that he was in a coma and they weren't sure if he was going to wake up. "Doctor, is there anything we can do?"

"Look, I'm sorry but we don't know what's causing it, so we don't know how to treat it. He just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

Here was a man that Allie barely knew and still, pain ripped through her at the knowledge that she may never speak to him again. She already missed his quick remarks, his knowing looks to both the boys. And she knew that they couldn't lose him, not now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gotten his room key from the front desk, deciding to use the now vacant room rather than purchasing another. "So what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh anyway?"

"I don't know, unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation." Dean shut the door behind him, all three quickly gazing around the room. _Oh look, a bug. That's a new one. _She rolled her eyes at the condition of the motel room, just the same as all the rest. She was getting tired of all the uncomfortable beds and the sickening feeling that came with the realization of what could have happened in these rooms before they had occupied them. She was tired of it all, and she had only just begun. "He must have been working a job, right?"

"Well you'd think there'd be some kind of sign or something. Research, news clippings. A freaking pizza box or a beer can…" They were all looking around the room, searching for any sign of Bobby's occupation of the room. From what she could tell, it was spotless, most likely being cleaned up from the same woman who had found Bobby lying, unresponsive in the bed. She made her way to the closet, opening it and turning the light on to find the clippings they were searching for pinned to the wall. "What about this?" She moved the clothing that covered everything out of the way, Sam and Dean joining her to look at the information Bobby had gathered. "Look, obit. Doctor Walter Greg."

"How'd he bite it?"

"They don't know, it just says that he went to bed and didn't wake up," she said as she handed the clipping to Dean, watching as he and Sam began taking things off the wall to try and decipher what Bobby had found out about the apparent case that was in Pittsburgh. _Pennsylvania,_ she thought as a shiver went down her spine, shaking before turning back to the wall. She had never liked the steel city, the glooming atmosphere reminding her of a horror movie. When she notice both sets of green eyes on her she shook her head. "What? I don't like the thought of being in Pittsburgh for very long. City always freaked me out." Dean continued to stare at her as Sam began looking at the information before him, taking the clipping of the Doctor's obituary from Dean. "Okay, anyway. Let's say that Bobby was looking into the Doc's death, you know hunting after something-"

"And it started hunting him." Dean and Allie both began to tune into Sam, Allie getting over being in Pittsburgh while Dean began to think along the same lines as Sam. "Alright, you stay here and see if you can make heads or tails of this. Allie, come on. We're going to go looking to the good doctor ourselves."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I'll show him, leaving me with the creepy intern…" She continued to mutter her way through the halls, searching each room to find the doctor's office. Dean had left her with the intern who seemed to take a liking to her, giving her any and all the information she desired without asking any questions. Even though she knew that he had left her there for the case, let her be tortured by the lustful looks of the disturbing man with the answers, she knew that Dean had a sick and twisted sense of humor and got pleasure out of her pain. "I'm not at liberty to say…" _Damn. What did he get himself into? _Allie turned the corner to find Dean standing in front of a brunette woman, Dean looking from the girl before him to the doorway where Allie now stood. "Please, I'm just a grad student. This was just a job to get me by."

"Well, I'm sorry but this might go on your permanent record, unless you hand over the doctor's research to me immediately." _Well he pulled that one out of his ass and he knows it. _Dean looked up and smiled to her as the woman before him turned and began piling up whatever documents she could find.

"Your good, I'll give you that."She said with a smile as they headed out to the car, throwing all the papers in the back seat. "Oh, you know I'm better than that." She rolled her eyes as she shook her head, opening the car door and climbing into the car without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were one of his test subjects, right- Ah, Jeremy. This is my partner, Allie Roker." Jeremy found Allie as Allie met Dean's side, his blue eyes piercing through her with a slight smirk to his face. _Oh dear lord. Here we go…_He quickly looked away from her when he realized he had been staring, Allie rolling her eyes when his back turned towards them while he was in the fridge. "Did you see the way-"

"Shut up Dean." They were speaking in whispers, Dean's shoulders suddenly growing tense with the jealousy that consumed him and Allie couldn't help but smile. It was something she loved to do, loved to see. Whenever she let Dean know that she wasn't staying just because she had to, that she had other options and he grew defensive and jealous, she couldn't help but love him more. Jeremy turned back towards them, two beers out-stretched towards them with a hesitant gaze. "Unless you guys are on the clock…" Both Dean and Allie looked to each other, Dean shrugging and Allie taking the beer without a second thought. _With everything that's been going on, I need one. _" I guess we can make an exception." Dean took the beer from Allie's hand, opening it and handing it back to her while opening his own and taking a sip. Dean began interrogating Jeremy on his 'disease' asking him questions pertaining to the information that they found in the doctor's research, but Allie had other ideas. She slowly began walking around the room, searching for any signs that would be out of the ordinary. "To tell you the truth, it kind of scared me." Allie came back to Dean's side, smiling to Jeremy before placing her beer on the table. "Well, I think that's enough for now. We'll contact you if we have any further questions. Thank you for you time."

Once they were out of Jeremy's apartment Dean pulled her to the side, her back against the wall while he was looking down upon her. "What was that? I wasn't done yet."

"Yes you were, we got all we needed. Doctor had some creepy ass studies that the kid dropped out of. What else could you have possibly asked him?" Dean shrugged as a smirk slowly made its way across his face, their close proximity giving Allie the same mind set as Dean. "Sam's waiting for us."

"Then let him wait," he said as his eyes lit up, crashing his lips upon her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had changed and gone back to the hospital, Sam remaining in the room to look through the information they had gotten from the doctor. Dean had wanted to see Bobby, for what reasons he wouldn't disclose to her. He just 'wanted to see him'.

The coffee machine failed to suffice for her lack of energy and she was yawning as she sat beside him, Dean looking over to her with a look of angst. The closest thing he had to a father was lying helpless before them and they didn't know how to save him. "Why don't you go and take a nap? I'll come and wake you if anything happens." She didn't want to leave him, to let him be on his own for she had learned that when Dean was grieving, he became self-destructive. But one look from him, only pleading glance and she nodded, standing up with a chaste kiss to Dean before walking out the door and towards their hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The echoes of children's laughter filled her ears as the bright light of the sun invaded her vision. She looked around to find herself sitting on a rocking chair, a yard with two children running around it in front of her. _ "This has to be a dream…it has to be…" _The girl bounded towards her, raven curls bouncing with each movement. She beautiful, her ashen skin and jet black hair accentuating the dazzling emerald eyes that gazed back at Allie. "_Oh god, no."

"_Mommy?" She closed her eyes then, trying to rid herself of the thoughts that now invaded her mind. Here she was, stuck inside the same dream world that apparently had Bobby trapped and she was sitting on a porch with a glass of Iced Tea with her children running before her. "_But I don't get it. Bobby's and the doctor's were apparently violent dreams, why is mine so peaceful?"

"_Where's Daddy, mommy?" The same child's eyes let up when she heard a voice come from the house, one that Allie knew all to well. Dean rounded the corner, arms out-stretched to, apparently, their daughter and smiled when she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Hi Auddy." _

_She could see the boy running towards her, wrapping his arms around her legs with a smile to her. His hair was the same colors as Dean's, his dimples ever so prominent but his eyes, those were all hers. She didn't know what to do, what to think. Everything was so vivid, so real but she couldn't give in, she couldn't let herself fall victim to the games that whoever had taken her mind hostage was playing. "_No," _she muttered, backing away from the child. He wasn't hers, he never would be. _"Als?!" _She turned then to find Dean, or, actual Dean. He standing in the field in front of the house, his appearance mimicking that of the man that stood before them. "_Why couldn't you have just let better than be, Allie? I liked you, I thought that by giving you a happy ending then maybe I'd have a chance, at least in this world."

"Allie, get over here." _She tried to run towards him, a sudden barrier forcing her backwards. She tried screaming out but it was only silent, Jeremy closing in on her. _"It's my dream, I can take control of it. You won't have a shot in hell." _He gave her a bitter laugh, grabbing something that laid not far from him. "_In this world, I am God. So yeah, I do….Sweet dreams, Alison."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Dean was sitting beside her, having hand both of his hands on either sides of her face the moment she had woken up, Sam taking the car to go check on Bobby while Dean made sure that she was fine. "Sam and I came back after figuring out that we needed to dream walk into Bobby's dream to save him and that's when we found you unconscious on the bed. We had to wait for Bela to get us the African Dream Root and the second she did Sam went to help Bobby while I came to find you." Her hand came to rest on the back of her neck as she sat up, joining Dean towards the edge of the bed. "What about Jeremy? Did you tell Sam?" He shook his head as he stood, handing her the jacket she had adorned for most of their missions and grabbing his. "Yeah and that's what we're supposed to be doing. Checking out Jeremy."

"Dean, about my dream-"

"I heard what Jeremy said to you, said about your happy ending. It wasn't you idea, it was his…" _Well it wasn't all his idea._ But could she tell him that that same dream had been haunting her dreams without the aide of Jeremy? That at nights the thoughts of Dean and her spending their lives together plagued every moment of her imaginings? "Yeah, course." She nodded, walking out the door in silence and getting into the car, knowing that Dean knew she was hiding something and knowing that he wouldn't confront her on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing the two of them sitting in the hospital room, the man she had barely known being awake and the other who had become something of another brother to her sitting together and looking over the case, brought a smile to her face. "So Jeremy's skipped out, went to his apartment and there wasn't anyone there. His stuff was gone and everything."

"His names Jeremy Frost and a genius with a 160 IQ. Surprising seeing as his dad took a baseball bat to his head." _He lied. _She remembered then hearing him talk about his dreamless nights, how because of bicycle accident he couldn't dream, but it wasn't the bike…"It was his dad. Dean, remember he said something about a bike accident? Saying that he couldn't dream because he hit his head? What if it wasn't the truth? What if he was covering up the fact that he was beaten senseless and it screwed up his dreams?"

"Yeah, the beating gave him Sharco Wilbrey, hasn't dreamt since."

"Until he took a shot of the African Dream Root? How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you anyway?"

"Well he was digging around in my head for God knows how long, no idea what he could have found."

"And it'd be the same with me. He had to get the idea of my utopia from somewhere…" Her eyes met Dean's as he looked away, running his hand over his mouth. She knew that he was denying it, trying his hardest to keep away from the thoughts that were threatening to take him. But the truth was, she was doing the same thing. "But how'd he get in there in the first place? He needs a hair or DNA of some kind for the dream root to work."

"Yeah, before I knew it was him he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest freaking thing I've ever done."

"Oh, I don't know. Wasn't that dumb." They both looked to each other, realization dawning on Alison. _I knew I shouldn't have taken that God damned beer! _"Dean you didn't?"

"We were thirsty…."

"That's just great. Allie too! Now he can come after all of you."

"It's fine, we'll just catch him first."

"Well we better hurry or coffee up because the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two days she had driven around aimlessly with Dean in the car, Sam unwillingly obliging to leave the two of them alone to go and keep Bobby awake. They had listened to his pleas, listened as he tried to reason with them but neither paid him much mind. He was bases his judgments on their past actions, his mind instantly going to the dogs at the thought of them alone. She could still hear him whining and claiming that 'they needed to _stay_ awake and us alone would only make that much more difficult'. Now, as she listened to Dean continue to scream and lash out because of his lack of sleep, she wished that they had taken Sam's woes to heart and proven him right. "This Jeremy guys not a friggin' ghost so where the hell could he be…"

"Dean, are you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little…" His hand was gripping the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles growing white. "What, Al, aggravated? Because I'm pretty sure that two days of no sleep and only running on pure caffeine will do that to you. And your not so perky your damn self."

"Well at least I don't sit around screaming about it! You're the one who wanted the beers."

"So now it's all my fault?"

"Yeah it's all your fault! I wouldn't be in this damn position if it wasn't for you! I wouldn't be here!"

"Oh and I forced you to stay? You had every opportunity to leave-"

"And return to my old life. You said it yourself, I wouldn't have lasted a minute on my own. If your horny ass never picked me up at that damn bar then I wouldn't have even met you."

"I'm so sorry that you, who asked for it, decided to come along with us." Neither meant a word that was coming from their mouths and the other knew it. They were only taking their frustrations out on each other, finding it easier to put all the blame on each other rather than focusing it towards finding Jeremy and being able to finally sleep once more. Dean's ringtone silenced them as he began searching his pockets for it, the car veering slightly with each irritated grasp. "Tell me you got something! Yeah? What the hell Bobby?! Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm tired.. What's Bela got? Great! Well I'm just going to go blow my brains out now." He hung up the phone, throwing in on the seat between them in his haste. "Fine!" He punched the steering wheel, causing Allie to jump before turning to him. "Damnit Dean! Wait?! What the hell are you doing?!" He had taken a sudden turn and now they were pulling up a dirt road, Dean putting the car into park when they reached an opening. "I'm done. I'm taking myself a long, overdue nap."

"What? Dean, Jeremy can come after us!" He was already laying back, closing his eyes and ignoring whatever she had to say. She reached forward, taking a hair from his head to only listen to his protest. "Ouch, what the hell?"

"Your not going after him alone and since I'll only wake up in my own separate dream, I'm going in yours."

"No, your not."

"Why not? Then, at least, there's two to one." He was trying to give a reason, think of something to keep her awake and out of harms way, and the only one he could think of failed to convince her otherwise. "Because, I don't want you digging around in my head." She shrugged, grabbing what was left of the dream root tea they had drank earlier and added Dean's hair into the glass. "Bottoms up," she muttered as she grimaced, taking down the bitter liquid and his hair.

She was the first to wake up, looking to Dean sleeping beside her in the car. "Dean, Dean! Wake up." He grasped as he opened his eyes, looking to her before looking at their surrounding area. "What are we still doing here?"

"I don't know. Come on." She opened the door to the Impala, Dean following suit. The night sky called to her as she began looking around, trying to find any sign that this was truly the dream world where Jeremy reigned supreme. "_Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you.' Birds singing in a Sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me._" Her attention caught on as she whipped around to see Dean staring at a woman on a blanket, a picnic basket beside her. She was talking to him and as she got closer she realized who it was. _Oh god, it's me. _"Come on, Dean. We don't have much time before we have to pick up the kids from soccer." She continued to move closer to him, Dean looking over his shoulder to her. "I've never had this dream before….stop looking at me like that." But she couldn't. Her eyes were trained on his, looking from her own reflection in the girl that sat before them to him. "Dean, I love you." And the music stopped, the faux Allie disappearing just as quickly as she had appeared. But Dean continued to glance at the spot where she had been. "Als…" He turned towards her, but her eyes caught onto Jeremy, Dean looking in her same direction before quickly running after his retreating figure. They were running in a forest, Dean ahead of her and Jeremy out running them both. She could still Jeremy but suddenly, Dean wasn't there. He was gone, and she was alone.

The car was silent as she awoke once more, this time in their reality. "Dean, wake up…Dean!" Suddenly he turned towards her but Dean wasn't who she found. Jeremy raised his bat in the air, jabbing it into her stomach before she fell out of the open door. "You just don't know how to leave well enough alone." He was moving towards her, his bat at the ready. He continued to encroach upon her, Allie trying her hardest to move out of his way. "You're a psycho!"

"Me? No."

"Yeah, well ask the doctor."

"The doctor? No, you see. He's the one who got me hooked on this stuff and then took it away. I needed it. I could finally dream again. Do you know what that's like? Not being able to dream? You never rest, really. It's like being awake for fifteen years."

"Oh and that makes you go crazy?!"

"I just want to be left alone. I just want to dream."

"Sorry, you can't dream, not when you go all Freddy Krueger and kill."

"Wrong answer." Suddenly she couldn't move, she fought against everything to only find that her hands were tied to stakes that were driven into the ground beneath her. She was stuck and vulnerable to whatever Jeremy wanted to do to her. "I'm getting better and better at this, taking control. And you and you lover? Dean? Your not waking up. Not this time." Pain ripped through her as each swing of the bat struck her. She called out, screaming to Dean and nothing came except more agony. "You can't stop me, nothing can here."

"Because of the dream root? Well, your forgetting something. I took the dream root too." She had to think, she had to find the only thing that would frighten Jeremy, the only thing she knew and suddenly his father was there, screaming. The bat was flying but beating Jeremy instead of her. And then, she was awake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys seen Bela? She's not in her room and she's not answering the phone." _Why does he care?_ She knew it shouldn't bother her, seeing as it was _her _that was in his dream, but jealousy still invaded her at thoughts of Bela. "Maybe she left."

"Just like that?"

"To me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place."

"I thought you saved her life." The silence that followed gave Allie her answer, Bela hadn't helped them for free. But what had she taken? "What are you talking about?"

"That thing in Flagstaff."

"That was an amulet, I gave her a good deal. That's all."

"Dean. Sam, check the safe." She watched as Dean moved forward, realization dawning on him as he continued to chant 'No'. The safe was empty as he threw the door opening, looking to Allie and Sam. "The colt. Bela stole the colt."

"Pack the stuff."

"Why?"

"We're going to hunt the bitch down."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are we going to talk about it or just resort to naïve ignorance?" They were standing at the trunk of the Impala, Allie throwing the bag that was on her shoulders into it without thinking and shutting it. "How about not when we're trying to find the only thing that can save us? When it's all down, alright? I promise." She looked to him, seeing only the truth hidden in his eyes. She nodded, turning and opening the back door and climbing in while Sam joined them in the front.

"Als, Sam. I've been thinking. Well the thing is…I don't want to die." Allie's eyes were trained on Dean, watching the way he spoke, how he stared out the window rather than either of them. "I don't want to go to Hell."

"Alright, okay. We'll find a way to save you."

"Okay, good." She let her hand fall upon his shoulder, looking to both of the boys as they sat before her. There was a truth to Sam's words, they would try to find a way, but could they?

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Comments and Reviews would be amazing. I'll address the connection between their dreams later on, not sure when but I'll figure it out.**

**--Rae. **


	11. Chapter 11: For Nights I Can't Remeber

**Chapter 11: For the Nights I Can't Remember**

"Look at me! DEAN! LOOK AT ME!" The blood was pouring from his mouth, Dean kneeled over before her as her hands frantically shook, trying to shake the fear from her as she watched Dean die for another countless time. Sam had grown tired of the relentless cycle, grown exhausted of the idea of just another death but Allie, she was still desperate to find a way to stop it. "Hey, Dean, it's going to be okay. Just listen to me, alright?" When everything stopped, when the blood refused to flow, he rolled onto his back, eyes searching for hers. "We're just going to wake up again, Al" Sam muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed with a defeated gaze but Allie couldn't give up, she wouldn't. "Allie?" His voice was strangled, the usual rasp of it masked beneath the pain that claimed him. The tears began to fall, as they always did, and she smiled to him, trying her hardest to make it better for him. Better for herself. "Yeah, Dean. It's me, I'm here-" And then the darkness consumed her.

_It was the heat of the moment._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's fury was nothing compared to her own, the rage that engulfed her threatening to completely take hold of her being. Her hands shook as they remained in fists, her eyes trained on the man who had become something of a brother to her, a man she could trust and talk to about everything. _But he's not the same._ "The trickster lied Sam, he broke my heart and he broke yours but you have to accept that. You can't go through the rest of your life on this revenge kick."

"He can bring him back Als! That's not how he was supposed to die."

"But what happens when they can't bring him back? What about then Sam? We're going to end up in the same position, you set on killing anything that seemed remotely supernatural and me-"

"What? Being your same pathetic self?" She knew that he didn't mean it, that this wasn't _her_ Sam and still she let the words sting, let them take hold. "Your not Allie. She wouldn't have even flinched, she would have fought back."

"What are you talking about?" She whipped around to find the stake that they were to use to kill the trickster buried deep within the confines of her stomach, pain rippling through her as she finally let the blackness devour her. "Trickster." _But oh how he was wrong._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes opened automatically at the feeling of his hand upon her face, the shifting of her hair from her eyes to behind her ear. The emerald of his eyes was more prominent than ever before as he gazed into her sapphire ones. She knew that he was trying to think of what to say, trying so hard to keep himself from breaking completely or from shutting her off again, and he was torn as he looked to her. "That night, when Jeremy invaded my mind…how much did you see?"

"I saw me, sitting before you talking about getting the kids or something like that and then….I heard as I said I loved you." He looked away from her then, shifting in the bed and forcing Allie to move closer to him to get his attention back to her. "Ever since that night, the one where I finally admitted everything, I've been having that dream. At first, I didn't know what to make of it then I realized that I didn't have that option and saw it as a nightmare…as something that was forbidden."

"It doesn't have to be-"

"Yeah, Als, it does! What? You think that for the last few months we can just stop and I can live some apple pie life? That we can run away from it all and nothing will happen to us? Allie, I'm going to die."

"No your not, Sam and I will find a way to-"

"There isn't a way. It over, I'm going to Hell and there's nothing anyone can do. You and Sam will just go on, fighting off the bad guys just like you are now." She grew silent, but for reasons that were unbeknownst to Dean. She hadn't known how to tell him, to afraid to just come out and say it but soon enough he'd figure it out. "It won't be just me and Sam." _Well, now I have his attention._ "What did you just say?"

"It won't be just Sam and me…Dean-"

"You seriously don't mean-"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm pregnant." His strangled laugh filled the air as his gaze left hers, looking everywhere but into her eyes. Suddenly he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his jeans being pulled up his legs and then his shirt being thrown on. "Where are you going? Dean?" He continued to shake his head as he grabbed his car keys and shut the door to the motel room behind him without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With sheets gripped tightly within her hold Allie let the sobs wrack her body. Hours he had been gone and not a phone call. Nothing. At first she had been worried that something had happened to him and then, once realization set in, she hoped that something had because when he came back for her, if he ever did, she was going to kill him herself. She had let fear work it's way into her blood, engraving itself in the very core of her being and when her bravery began breaking through it only resulted in his heartache. So there she was, her thoughts wavering between what needed to be done and what every bit of desire that had claimed her wanted to do to Dean the moment he resurfaced. What was she to do? Sit and let every fear of being alone in this new phase of her life claim her, or would she be strong and fight? _Well I always have been in the shadows…maybe for just a little while. _And that was how Alison Jane Harper was found, her tear stained cheeks then dried, her eyes closed with the fatigue of all the worries that had been placed upon her and the sheets still tight within her grasp.

The jingle of the keys did nothing for her, she remained in her sleepless slumber and it wasn't until she felt the shift in weight, forcing her to tighten the closure of her eyes, that she awoke. Moments of silence followed Dean's apparent reentry into the motel room and then his sigh broke the serenity that had claimed her. "I know your awake. You going to ignore me?" She let the strangled laugh escape her cracking lips as her eyes slowly slid open, her gaze locking on to his as fury met remorse. Her hand came in contact with his face as she quickly rolled over, pulling the blankets closer to her body as the tears threatened to fall once more. "Alright, I deserved that." She laughed as she let herself fall deeper into the warmth of the sheets, trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. "Al," his voice was soft as she felt his gaze upon her, the guilt that had claimed him seeping into his pleas. She closed her eyes as she tried to find the courage, tried her hardest to risk the chance and look over at him, but she should have known it'd only be her down fall. There he was, Dean Winchester, Mr. _I don't take shit from anyone _looking down upon her as if she had broken whatever heart he had left, as if she'd reached in and ripped it out. But it had been him who had done it, him who had broken her heart. "You were the one who was a douche bag." And the sudden laughter that followed from him, the light that found it's way to his eyes once more brought a smile to her own face. "Yeah, I was."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are not starting that Dean! Your not going to treat me like some onus and that if I came you'd have to make sure I was continually fine! Chivalry died long ago, Dean! I can do things myself!" He gave her a smirk as he slowly nodded his head, as if treating her like she was a insolent child. "As much as I appreciate your SAT words there, Als, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go." At first she let frustration claim her, let the knowledge that this was a losing battle enter her mindset until realization informed her that she had the greatest bargaining trick. She returned his smirk, arms crossed at her chest. "And do you really want to remember your last few months before Hell of being celibate?" He paused for a moment, his mouth opening and closing countless times as he attempted to find a way to suede her. When his shoulders finally began to slouch in defeat she knew she had him. "Get in the damn car." Her smug grin only grew as she grabbed her bag off of the bed and bound out the door, hearing Sam snicker and mutter, what she believed, was "Pussy Whipped."

_And I should have listened to Dean when he tried to get me to stay at the motel. _They were in a jail cell now, Sam being placed into another at the station. "We're fine in here as long as we have these." Dean's voice brought her out of her thoughts, her eyes finding what he was referring to as he pulled his shirt down to reveal his tattoo that he had her get on her own body as well. "You think their demons?" His eyes grew dark, looking out of the window that graced the far wall of the cell, bars blocking their eyes from any full image. "I know their demons."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to. Cry if I want to. You would cry too if it happened to you._" She could feel the girl sitting beside her, the silence comfortable rather that awkward as the two gazed out into the lawn. "He was just lonely." Maggie's voice sliced through the peace as Allie brought her eyes to the small woman beside her. "He just…had no one." _Like I won't._ Sure Sam would be there, and so would Bobby but they'd all be going through the same things. They'd all be dealing with Dean's death and wouldn't be there to soothe her fears, to make sure she knew that she'd always have them. She'd be just as alone as Freedman Daggett and she'd soon become the things they hunt. Maggie's eyes found her own as she quickly stood, muttering a strangled apology before walking back into the, now, secure house. They had lived through the night and as the boys finished everything up Dean had sent her away to relax. _Three more months, that's all I have._

"I think it's a little sinister for you to be chilling in a room filled with taxidermy dead people." She had her hand covering her mouth, the smell almost overwhelming for her. Suddenly a hand was on her back as she stood up and ran far enough away so the contents of her stomach wouldn't end up on her person or Dean, who was sitting beside her. When she looked up to him, she found regret in his eyes. Not regret that he had moved and was standing before her but because of the reason for her sickness. _Here he goes again._ Anything that had to do with her newly discovered _condition_ left her with a remorse filled Dean who refused to accept the fact that she would have to live her life without him, that his _family_ would have to go on if they didn't figure out how to get him out of his deal. "Stop." He had learned when to fight her and when to just let her be and in moment's like this, when she knew what he was thinking and knew exactly what was going to come, he knew to just let Allie be Allie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, there are a few things I'm going to miss while I'm in Hell." _Well that got my attention. _She sat up then, turning to face Dean with a hurt look upon her face. Her way of handling Dean's impending doom was to completely shut out every thought that threatened to claim her, to pretend that nothing was wrong. But apparently Dean found it perfectly fine to make jokes. "Dean, I really don't-"

"This for one thing." He motioned to their intertwined bodies, the sheets giving them an insufferable amount of warmth in comparison to that which they gained from the other. _Sex, should have known. _"This," he muttered as his lips met hers, a smile breaking across her features as she went to speak, only to have him silence her. "This," he said as he leaned over her and grabbed his flask that had rested on the bed side table, "But out of everything, the only thing I'll miss more than anything else is Sammy, the baby, and you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And she just couldn't feel bad. After all the pain she had been put through with that bitch of a woman and after everything that had surfaced all because of her sporadic appearances, Allie didn't feel an ounce of remorse at knowing that she could careless that Bela was going to die, or had already done so. She should feel bad, should want to redeem herself for her wrong beliefs but she couldn't, and she knew she wasn't the only one. Dean had come back from his ride with Sam, throwing his things on the bed and telling her of Bela's demise before slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. She knew that it wasn't the knowledge that Bela was dead that was eating at him but instead the knowledge that he didn't have much time left.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-_**

**Alright so, that was kind of just a catch up to all the episode's I skipped because I wanted to write the fourth season and I didn't find the need to rewrite all those episodes fully. Review it, please?**

**--Rae. **


	12. Chapter 12: That Final Moment

Chapter 12: That Final Moment

"You find anything good?" She had watched as he jumped from his slumber, pushing the books forward on the desk, but she remained silent in the shadows. Alerting Dean to her presence the moment he awoke wasn't a smart move, that she knew because he'd instantly shut her out. Quickly he shut the book before him, shaking his head as he ran a hand over his face. "No, nothing good."

"Well Bobby has, finally." Sam appeared beside her, sending chills down her spine out of fear. Damn the boy can sneak up out of nowhere. "A way to find Lilith."

"Wow, with just thirty hours to go." Here comes the sarcasm. She knew that they were cutting it close, that each moment got them closer to Dean's demise and Dean knew it too, which resulted in his anger. At first she thought he was just taking everything out on her and now, as Sam stood before them, trying to keep his witty comeback in, she realized that Dean had been lashing out at anyone and everyone. Which was to be understood. "Why don't you say we just make a TJ run? Some señoritas, cervesas, we could.. what's Spanish for donkey-show?" Both Allie and Sam laughed, despite the sorrow that seemed to fill them. It was grinding on Sam's nerves, the unknowing outcome of Dean's life or whatever else was going on but for Allie? It was tearing her apart. She couldn't do anything to help him, or at least she wasn't allowed too. Every step closer they got Dean got more and more protective, forcing her to stay back. "How 'bout we never do that, yeah?" Dean gave her his coy grin, looking at her with regret filling his eyes before turning to Sam when he spoke. "Hey Dean…we're cutting it close, I know but we're going to get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. Your not going to go to Hell. I'm not going to let you. I swear everything is going to be okay. You're going to be here to save my ass and see that kid of yours grow up. You're going to be here to make every smart ass remark and you're going to be here for Allie. Everything will work out." His face turned hopeful, but only for a moment before his voice grew rough and he nodded. "Yeah, okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, the name's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name and the right spell there isn't anything you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?"

"Kid, when I get done? We'll know the street." They were all standing around Bobby's desk, a map laid out upon it with a contraption that looked like a compass hovering above it. Dean stood across from it with his hands crossed at his chest while Allie stood beside him, looking between Sam and Bobby as they spoke. "Well then, tell us where we're going." Latin filled her ears as she listened to Bobby speak the incantation, watching the dial swing freely from side to side and searching out the location they so desperately desired. "New Harmony, Indiana. Well, we have a winner."

"Alright let's go."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on there. Just holster it up there Tex."

"What's the problem?" She turned to face him then, her arms mirroring his as they found their way across her chest, her face as cold as stone. They finally found a way to get Dean out of his deal, found out how to get to Lilith and he was stalling. "What's the problem? Well, where do I begin? I mean, first of all we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's Intel? Come on, when that bitch breathes the air comes out crooked. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants Sam's head on a giant pipe? Should I continue?" Bobby's laugh sent Allie's glare towards him. Well that's nice, way to egg him on. "Well aren't you just bringing down the room."

"Yeah, it's a gift." Sam spoke up then, his momentary silence broken with the realization that his brother wasn't going to let them go. "What are we supposed to do Dean?"

"Look just because I have to die doesn't mean you have to. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Alright then, if that's the case then I have the answer."

"You do?"

"Yeah, a surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona-fide demon killing Ginsu."

"Damnit Sam. No."

"We are so passed arguing. Dean, I'm summoning Ruby."

"The Hell you are. We have enough problems as it is."

"And we have no time and no choice either."

"Come on, man. She's the miss universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you she could save me. Lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention that she owns my soul."

"And she's our only chance Dean. So how about all of you just stop fighting and listen to one another instead of just screaming?! Sam's right. Ruby is our only choice right now and she can give us the knife."

"No, damnit!" He turned towards her, the room falling silent as all eyes locked onto Dean's. "Just no. We are not going to make the same mistakes all over again. You guys want to save me, then find something else."

Bobby and Sam had left to, in Bobby's words, find something else, leaving Allie and Dean alone. He was afraid, that much she knew because whenever he got scared he masked everything behind his anger. He pretended like it didn't phase him, that his impending doom was nothing when in reality it haunted every moment that he had left. "So what, now you don't want to be saved? We find a way to make this work and you completely shun the idea?"

"Not now."

"Then when Dean? When your six feet in the ground or a burning pile? You don't have much time left and I'm not going to let you spend the rest of it sitting and wallowing in your own self pity when we could have stopped it." Turning away from him, Allie tried to walk away, tried to escape from the pain that was sure to encompass her but Dean grabbed her wrist as she tried to pull away, his arms wrapped around her as she fought him, cursed him and did everything she could think of to keep herself from crying. "I'm sorry," he continually muttered into her hair, his voice cracking with the fear that took over. At first she hit him, smacked his chest with all her mite as she tried to break free of his hold and when she finally let go, finally came to the realization that if Dean didn't want to be saved then there wasn't anything she could do, she listened. "I'm so sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, he's beyond angry. He was trying to push past her to get to where Sam was standing with Ruby, Allie desperately attempting to hold him back. When he finally did break free she listened to Ruby as she spoke, telling Sam that his power's could save Dean. "You can save your brother and I can show you how."

"So that's you then, huh? Our slutty little Yoda." He emerged from the shadows, a guilty Alison following closely behind him. She had no idea what Sam had been doing, but she knew that she couldn't let Dean continue fighting with him. No matter how angry they were at Lilith, at the deal, at whatever the hell else was on their plate she knew that when it was all said and done they'd regret their bickering with one another more than anything else they did. "Dean, charming as ever."

"Oh I knew you'd show up cause I knew Sam wouldn't listen. But your don't going to teach him anything. Over my dead body." Allie's hand turned into a fist, clenched tightly at her sides. The look on Ruby's face enraged Allie to the point that she was trying her hardest to restrain herself from slapping the bitch. Smart ass against smart ass, a hell raiser versus a soon-to-be Hell bitch. Ruby and Dean were going to pair it off, Ruby using Dean's deal against him and Dean trapping Ruby in the basement and refusing to let her out. She had seen the Devil's trap the moment she walked down the stairs and knew that Ruby would be there for a while unless her and Sam grew a sensitive bone and let her out. "Well your right about that." She heard something about the knife and Ruby never bothering them again but she was done, already being pushed to her limitations with the amount of stress. God damn Dean. The deal, the heartache, the pain, the baby. It was all because of Dean and it was all weighing down on her. "Dumbass Winchester," she muttered as she completed the stairs, making her way back into the living room and to the couch, where she picked up the book on hellhounds and laid down, trying her hardest to find some fact that would save Dean, something they missed.

It took her a while to realize where she was and what had happened. The book that she had been pouring over was laid across her chest while her hand hung over the side of the couch. What awoke her was the feeling of someone moving the hair from her face, their hand still present on her cheek. Blue frantically searched the room for the culprit in question and found Dean sitting on the sliver of couch still visible under her sleeping form. When her eyes finally came into focus she could see the bruising above his eye, the busted lip that wasn't there the last time she had left him. "Dean! What the hell happened?!" She shot up much quicker than she had intended, the wave of nausea that claimed her almost sending her over the edge but she swallowed whatever pain threatened to take her over and looked to Dean, her fingers gracing over the newly brandished marks. "Bitch's got a mean right hook and round house kick that would put Norris down." The laughter that should have followed, the smile that would have taken her was not found, hidden underneath the worry and fear that had encompassed her. "Got the knife though."

"And you left her in the Devil's trap, didn't you?" He looked away from her, nodding and with a sigh she let her hand fall limply at her side. Dean's hand reached for the now abandoned book that had adorned her chest and flipped to the page she had been reading, his eyes finding hers with a look of regret before shutting it and tossing the book to the coffee table. "Al," his voice was soft, the rasp of it echoing throughout Bobby's living room nonetheless. "You know, I never thought it about it before, the whole kids thing. Never really had the option and I, uh, I…" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as his hand found her stomach, the slight bulge displaying the proof of their child. "What?"

"We're no good at this."

"Good at what?" His eyes met hers, confusion etched into his brow which had knitted together. "This whole 'let's act like we're completely normal and talk about stuff' thing. We're more of the 'eventually we'll get around to it but first we'll pretend like nothing needs to be said' couple." His smile was genuine, something that Allie had forgotten all about. Ever since his time had grown smaller, he smiled less, let the stress of the situation weigh on his features and now, in moments of his pure bliss, she realized just how much everything was effecting him. "We're no good at this." Her smile grew as she brought her hands to either side of his face, slowly letting her lips capture his in a desperate attempt to memorize everything about him until she felt his forehead lean against hers. "But there's something I want to talk to you about…what are we going to name her?"

"Her?"

"Yeah. It's gotta be a girl. It's bad enough that I'm going to Hell but still. God would only find it suiting that after years of leaving women behind that I'd have a daughter." She smiled, nodding and waiting for him to continue. "What about Darlene?" Quickly her eyes shot open, Allie leaning back and crossing her arms at her chest with a smirk. "Dean. We are not naming our daughter Darlene just because you have a sick obsession with Led Zeppelin."

"Hey! It's not a sick obsession, and if you don't like Darlene then what's your brilliant idea?"

"Audrey."

"Oh and naming her after a dead actress is better?" Both had looks of mock hurt upon their faces, Allie's arms remained crossed while Dean sat with his on either side of her body. "Angie?" He said after countless names were turned down by the other, neither agreeing over some stupid reason or another. "Like the Stones song?" He nodded to her question and she grew silent as she thought about it. Eventually her smile grew as she agreed. "Angie Lennon of course. You get the Stones only if I get my Beatles."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We just gonna let Ruby rot down there?"

"That's the idea." The boys were setting up the guns, loading each with as much rock salt as possible while Allie sat on the back couch reading through the books one last time before they left. "Dean, what if...what if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilth?" He's got my attention now. Dean and Allie both brought their eyes up to meet Sam, Dean's gaze condescending while Allie's was understanding. She felt the same pain that Sam had, was going through the same emotions that he was but Dean, he couldn't grasp how the too felt, at least that's what Allie believed. "What? Are you going to give her the Carrie stare and then Lilith goes poof?"

"I don't know what Ruby meant. Maybe we should just go ask her. Not now, Sammy. With less than a day until she'd lose him, Allie wasn't too keen on them wasting time, especially when it was just to fill Sam's need for the demon in his life. It seemed that to Sam every problem could be fixed by consulting Ruby when both Allie and Dean begged to differ. She wanted Ruby away from them just as much as Dean did, even if her involvement with them could benefit Dean. "Sam, you wanted the knife. I got you the knife."

"Dean just listen to me for a second. Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our asses. And all's we got is one little knife. Do you really want to put Allie and the baby in that kind of danger? If we go in with just that as our weapon, Lilith's going to take us down like we're nothing-"

"It doesn't matter what I think. She's not going, so that's one thing to check off the damn list."

"But it's like you said Dean, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Yeah, well this ain't smart." They continued to bicker but Allie was still stuck on his phrase. She's not going. After all they'd been through, after everything that she'd done for him she wasn't going to let him go to his death without her by his side. "We got one shot at this Dean, just one. So if there's a surefire way, then maybe we should just talk about it."

"Sam. We are not going to make the same mistake all over again."

"You said that but what does that even mean?"

"Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal and now this? I mean, every time one of us is heading up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is man, Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know where it's paved and you know where it's going." Silence filled the room and Allie knew it was her only chance, even though she should have spoken up the moment the words were uttered from his lips. "I'm not staying behind." Oh god. He's going to fight me on this. His eyes found hers with the same look he had given Sam not a minute before, the condescending, 'I know better than you' look that she couldn't stand. He thought he knew what was best, thought he knew exactly what she should be doing but no one knew, Hell, she didn't even know. All she did know was that she wasn't staying behind to have Sam come back to her and tell her that Dean was gone. "Dean what are you afraid is going to happen? It's me we're talking about, I've handled things worse then this. And if it'll save you then let Sammy and me help-"

"Why even risk it?" She watched as Sam shifted uncomfortably behind Dean, the look he gave her telling her that he knew exactly where this would end. "I'm going to get all this in the car," he muttered as he collected some of the weaponry from the table before leaving the two to their own devices. "Because, Dean. I'm not going to sit here and wait for Sam to come back with your body in the back seat. I'm not going to be the one who has to bury you all because you were too stubborn to let us help you. And because I love you and you'd do the same thing for me." Green met blue as Dean looked to Allie, the tears that seemed to be ever present pooled in his emerald depths. "I know. All I'm saying is Als, your my weak spot. You are and I'm yours."

"We're family now."

"I know, and those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean what we do for each other, how far we'll go? Their using it against us, just like they do to Sammy and me." She could feel the tears building in her own eyes now, pulling them away from Dean's gaze to look before her. "So what? We just stop looking out for each other? Just stop caring?"

"Well, Sam and I stop being martyr's, for one thing and you...you have to stop putting me before yourself." His hand found it's way onto her shoulder as he pulled her to him, Allie burying herself in the confines of his embrace. Every bit of her was telling her that he was right, that he'd always be right but she didn't want to believe it, didn't want to succumb to the knowledge that they may never be together again. "So, let me go in there and take Lilith out my way, use the knife. And if I go out, then I go out swinging but I least I'm leaving something valuable behind, something to continue on."

"Us," she muttered as more of a conformation for herself more than anyone else. In Dean's small way, he was saying that if she stayed, if she remained then at least part of him, and knowing him she knew that he believed it to be the better part, would still be able to leave an impact, to live on. But she didn't have the willpower to go on without, not any more. With a life of abandonment behind her she didn't want to start her new beginning with that same feeling of desertion, that same loneliness that had taken her over all those years ago.

"What do you think?" His somber attitude continued as his voice softened, his gaze locked onto the top of her head as his hand began to run it's way through her raven locks. "I don't know if I can do it," her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt, her fist clenching at it with an attempt to calm her. "Hey, that's my kid which means, hopefully, it's more like me than you. So, don't worry. You'll still have a smartass, adorable little version of me with you," and in that moment, when Allie thought it was impossible, she felt the corners of her lips lift in a bit of a smile as she released her hold on his t-shirt and wrapped her arms around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam took the backseat in a courtesy to Allie, Dean claiming driver as he threw the keys into the ignition and continually attempted to start the Impala. With each turn she could see his face grow with frustration. Let it work, please let it start. A sudden sound beside the car sent each passenger turning to see Bobby standing at the window, a part of the car in hand. "Where do you think your going?" Quickly they all climbed out, Allie gaining a look from Bobby as she shut the passenger door. "We got the knife."

"And you intend to use it without me? Yet you bring your pregnant girlfriend who, if knowing you, won't be allowed near Lilith?" Allie cringed as she continued to stand on the passenger side, not having the heart to look at Bobby. He was like a father figure to all of them, a man who cared deeply for each of them and knew when something wasn't right, like her going with them to kill Lilith but Allie wasn't going to have it any other way. "Do I look like a ditch-able prom date to you?"

"No Bobby. Of course not."

"This is about me, Al, and Sam. This isn't your fight-"

"The hell it isn't. Family don't end with blood boy, you should know that better than anyone else." He motioned where she stood, Dean turning to look to her before letting his gaze find the gravel at his feet. "Besides, you need me. Your playing wounded. Tell me. How many hallucinations have you had so far?" Brow furrowing in confusion, Allie made her way around the hood of the Impala to be standing next to Dean. She found that Sam mirrored her as they turned to do who, with a shrug of his shoulders and an eyebrow raise only replied, "How did you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you have hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart." Silence claimed them all once more as Bobby handed the part that was missing to Dean. "I'll follow. And don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes." Both Sam and Dean's gazes found Allie as she let her mouth fall open, her hands finding her hips indigently. "Don't look at me like that," her voice deceiving her mock anger as she made her way back to the passenger seat and reclaimed her right as co-pilot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours they had been driving but none of them had the will to speak, until Sam finally cracked, shaking Allie from whatever bit of peace she had found. "Hey Dean," his voice seemed more somber than usual, the tone shifting so suddenly that Allie had to look back to make sure it truly was Sam who was speaking. "Yeah?"

"You know if this doesn't...If this doesn't go the way we want it to work out, I want you to know-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Your not going to bust out the misty goodbye speech. Okay? Had enough of that with this one," he nodded to Allie and, once again, she found herself smiling despite everything that was telling her not to. "If it is my last day on Earth I do not want to spend it socially awkward. You know what I do want?" The voice on Jon Bon Jovi suddenly filled her as she turned to face Dean. "Bon Jovi?"

"Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion. And I walk this streets, a loaded six-string on my back. I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back. Come on Als, Sam," his singing filled the car as it mixed with the radio, his eyes searching for the company as he continued. "I've been everywhere."

"Oh yeah," in unison the two passengers sang with him, Allie and Sam's faces morphing from ones of sheer agony to ones of bliss as the song continued, each verse giving them a sense of normalcy rather than all the chaos that seemed to claim their lives. "And I'm standing all. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride." The three sang together as they drove, the music blocking out the impending thoughts of doomed that loomed in their mind.

"I'm wanted-"

"Wanted"

"Dead or alive." The chanting continued and it wasn't until Allie looked over to Dean and saw how his face had fell that she realized the meaning behind each word, the truth to the lyrics that probably he didn't even understand. This could be his final journey, the last chance he has to make something of his life and he may not make it out alive. The demons wanted him, either way, and in every sense of it he was wanted dead or alive.

Sirens filled the air as Allie looked back to see a cop tailing them, her voice questionable as she asked Dean, "We getting pulled over?" He looked out the rearview mirror and his eyes closed with realization. "I've got a busted taillight. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing. Quickly she got in the dash and got out his registration while Dean dug through his wallet to grab his license, the officer taking it from him as he got to the window. "Do you realize you have a taillight out, Mister...Haggar?" All three looked up to the officer expecting him to realize what was said, whose name was used but there was nothing. Not even a pause. "Yeah, sir. I've been meaning to get that fixed. As a matter of fact," the door was thrown open into the officers leg, his cry of pain echoing in the abandoned area. Punches were continually thrown as Sam and Allie tried calling out to him until suddenly Dean ripped the knife from the back of his jeans and shoved it into the neck of the officer. "What the hell happened?" All of them were standing outside the car, Bobby have run up from where he was parked. "Dean just killed a demon. How'd you know?"

"I just did. I could see it's face, it's real one. Under that one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie remained in the car as the boys hid the cops car, pulling her knees up to her chest and waiting until they returned. She didn't know how but slowly she felt her eyes drifting as she lent her head against the window and before she knew it she had drifted to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's just a little girl. God, her face is...awful." They had woken her up when they reached their destination, a housing development in New Harmony, Indiana. The plan was to look in on Lilith, to see what they were up against and in doing so they were spying on her from a neighboring yard. "Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time."

"Wait!"

"For what?! Her to kill the rest of them?"

"Yeah and us too if we're not careful. Look, a real go getting mailman on the clock at nine PM and Mister Rogers."

"Demons?"

"Yes."

"Okay so we ninja passed those guys and sneak in."

"And what? Give a Columbian necktie to a ten year old girl? Come on."

"Look, I know it's awful but this isn't just about saving you Dean. It's about saving everyone." I am really getting tired of their fighting. Whenever they bickered it was almost as if they were continually trying to one up the other, like it was a constant 'who needs the bigger ruler' contest between them and both Allie and Bobby were getting tired of hearing it. "She's gotta be stopped."

"God dammit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly they began demons out of their way, each luring one towards one of them who held the knife as Bobby was off somewhere else, claiming that he had a plan in mind. After each kill Allie and Dean would drag off the bodies until suddenly Dean was thrust against the fence, Ruby threatening Dean in an attempt to get her knife back as Sam came behind her, knife at the ready. "Whoa." Dean turned around and jumped at the sight of Ruby, causing all of them to look at him in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing I just, I didn't notice it before but you are one ugly broad." Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked to Sam, demanding the knife be giving back to her. But Allie wouldn't let him hand it over, even if he tried. "You'll get it," she stepped forward to cut him off, to take it from him before his voice rung out again, "when this is over."

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean and you shot it down. Now it's too late. He's dead and I'm not going to let you die too."

"Try and stop me," and it was then that she took her stand, moving closer to Ruby as she spoke. "And me too."

"Sam, Al."

"I will kill you, bitch." She reached for the knife as she spoke, Ruby leaning closer to her before Dean cut them off, looking through the fence to the house where Lilith resided. "Guys, hey, finish the cat fight later. So much for the element of surprise." At each house stood two demons, at least, their onyx eyes glistening as they met azure. "Run," Dean grabbed her hand as they took off towards Lilith, looking frantically for Bobby as the demons continued to close in on them. "What the hell is taking Bobby?" Sam bent to begin picking the lock and Allie could only see the impending slaughter of all four of them until suddenly the sprinklers turned on, each demon falling back in pain. Hell yeah, Bobby! She turned to follow them all in the house to be greeted by an awful stench, Dean wondering if Lilith knew they were there and Ruby confirming each one of their dreaded thoughts. She looked down to find an elderly woman on the floor, bugs crawling on her ashen features. The nausea that threatened to claimed her ceased as they moved through the house.

When a man appeared from another room Allie couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine, Dean explaining their purpose there and how they planned to aid the man and his family. "Sir, where's your daughter?"

"It's-It's not her anymore."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, in her bedroom."

"Listen to me, I want you to go down to the basement and lay a line of salt at the door."

"Not without my wife," Dean's eyes looked to Allie and she knew that some part of him wanted to tell her to go with the man, to let Sam and himself finish what they had started and for Allie to stay out of her it but he knew better. "Yes, without your wife."

"No," and he fell silent as Dean elbowed him to an unconscious state. He slung the man over his shoulder and nodded for Allie to follow him, Sam and Ruby heading to the little girls room to try and finish the job, to kill Lilith so everything could go back. So we could get our happy ending... Once the father was safe in the basement they made they way up the stairs. She could hear the woman telling Sam to do it, to kill her daughter and the thought made Allie sick to her stomach. After everything they'd been through, after all they'd done, what if something like that happened to their child? What if she had to chose whether or not to kill it? I couldn't. "Stop! It's not her!! It's not her anymore." Her attention was brought to the two brother's before her, Dean's hand grabbing Sam's wrist to stop him from killing the child, something she was grateful for. But that meant that Lilith was gone which meant that Dean's contract still held. Quickly Allie and Dean took the mother and the little girl down the basement with the father, instructing them what to do while Ruby and Sam continued talking. They had no idea where Lilith had gone and without Lilith, Dean wouldn't have a shot at getting out of his deal, he'd go straight to Hell. "To save Dean, what do you need me to do?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Dean pulled Sam to face him, Sam fighting him as he turned back towards the blonde. "Just shut up for a second. Ruby."

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch, we needed time."

"Well there's gotta be something, some way. Whatever it is I'll do it." Dean stepped forward once more, gripping Sam's shoulder harder than earlier and succeeding in turning him towards him. "Dean, I'm not going to let you go to Hell. Dean."

"Yes you are. Yes you are. I'm sorry, I mean this is all my fault and I know that but what your doing...it's not going to save me. It's only going to kill you." No. Time was winding down, the minutes turning into seconds as she realized that soon, it'd all be over and Dean would be gone, he'd be in Hell and she'd be alone once more. Tears began to blur vision as she stepped closer to him, taking his hand in her own. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep fighting, take care of my wheels, my girl. Sam remember what Dad taught you, remember what I taught you."

"And me?" Her voice was alien to her, so hidden beneath the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks that it was unrecognizable. "You? I want you to take care of yourself, the baby, to remember that your not alone. To make sure Sammy gets some every now and then cause you know if it wasn't for me-" she smiled, silencing him the only way she knew how as her lips met his for, what Allie believed, would be the last time. The clock struck twelve and all Hell broke loose. Dean's lips were no longer on hers as he turned towards the clock, his eyes freezing when his gaze found the doorway. "Hellhound."

"Where?" They all spoke together, each searching for a sign of the creature that was invisible to them, Sam and Allie still letting their tears create the tracks that would surely remain for the coming days. "There." Dean grabbed her hand as he took off running, finding the closest room possible and Sam and Ruby shutting the doors and holding them closed as Dean poured the content of his hex bag along the frame. "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight them off."

"What?"

"Come on that dust won't last forever."

"Wait!"

"You want to die?"

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Sam had begun to hand her the knife when Dean stepped in until Allie found herself against the wall, the pain taking her over as she fought to gain control of her body. Sam was on the wall across from her and Dean on the table. No, oh god no. It's the dream, everything. It's exactly like the dream. She screamed out to Dean as the agony only grew, her head being pushed back to the wall with force. "How long you been in her?"

"Not long but I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." White encompassed her eyes as she looked to Dean, the two locked in conversation while Sam and Allie continued to fight, occasionally gazing at Dean. "I've should have seen it before, but you all look alike to me." Ruby ignored Dean as she made her way to Sam, speaking to him before pulling his lips to hers. Allie tried to call to Dean once again but the pain made her voice barely audible but loud enough so he could hear it. "Al, stop fighting it. Your making it worse. Just relax, okay? It'll be over soon. I promise..."

"I love you," was the last thing she muttered before she did as instructed and relaxed. "I know." And that was good enough for her because the doors were thrown open, Ruby smiling at Dean. "Sick 'em boys."

Each rip and tear resonated in her ears as the blood poured from his body, her screams mixing with that of Dean and Sam's. "NO! STOP! DEAN!" A white light filled the air as Lilith centered all of her power onto Sam, only have to fade within seconds, Sam sitting not far from her rather than pinned to the wall as she was. "Back, I said back." She tried to force him back again but only found that he was progressing further, picking up the knife and moving closer and with that, she left Ruby's body and Allie fell to the ground. Her feet couldn't move quick enough as she crawled across the floor, the blood staining her hands as she picked his body up and placed him into her lap. "Dean, no...." And she watched as the life left Dean Winchester's body.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I apologize for the delay but I had to get a new computer. So anyway, here's the end of season 3. I'm going to do a few filler chapters until September 1st. Yes, I have them on my DVR but I don't want to sit and write that way, it'll bug me. haha. but yeah. Apologies once more, I should be quicker next time. Read and Review please.

--Rae.


	13. Chapter 13: I'll Be Your Lover Too

**Chapter 13: I'll Be Your Lover Too**

The warmth was slowly drifting from his body as she held him closely to her, grasping at whatever chance that he may not be dead. But she knew it was just a hopeful thought that would end in her despair. He was gone, never coming back to her and the quicker she accepted that, the stronger she could be. _I can't. I'll never be able to. _It wasn't surprising to her, she knew the feeling would encompass her once the Hellhounds came, she knew that she'd feel the harsh stab of desertion in her back as she attempted to come to terms with what truly happened. She had just hoped that she'd be able to compose herself as much as possible, something that was now becoming an impossible feat. Sam had helped Bobby move Dean's body into the backseat of the Impala. The scene would have been ideal for the crushing end to a beautiful film, each letting the tears fall freely as they laid his lifeless form across Allie, who sat in the back and refused to release her hold on him. The sobs finally began to wrack her body, shaking her to the core and tiring her out so that she realized Dean was no longer with her before it was too late.

Bobby was fighting with Sam, trying to get him to see reason as the two stood over Dean's wrapped corpse. "Your not burning him Bobby, I'm going to let you do it." Sam's voice rang out ever so clear to her as she made her way closer, awareness settling within her as she came to the conclusion of their discussion. "He would want this Sam, you know he'd never want to become something he hunted. This is the safest way-"

"No." They both rang out in unison, Sam turning to look to Allie when her presence became known. "Put him in the coffin, it's final. I'm not having our daughter look at a vase and know that her father was burned all because of some stupid hunter thing. Put him in the ground." She directed her order to Bobby knowing Sam was already on her side for reasons unbeknownst to her. _But I have an idea why._ It was and would always be the Winchester way, sacrificing themselves for each other. It had been partly to blame for the bickering that went on between the two brother's before Dean's demise and if Allie knew Sam half as well as she thought she did then she knew that he'd stop at nothing to return Dean to her. _And I won't let him._ Pain would take her over, change her into someone new, a different person from what Dean had left behind but she wouldn't have it any other way, even if the possibility that she could get Dean back became a reality. _Still, I won't let him be burned. "_Fine then, the two of you do it. I'm done." Bobby left, the cracking of his voice giving away his true emotions as she quickly left the two of them to their own devices. "I'll dig the hole, I'm not letting you do it. Dean would kill me if I did." It pained her to listen to his name, to know that she'd never be able to call to him, to be near him, to love him. _Yet I'll always love him. _And with that, Sam sent her to the car while he began digging six feet under, began digging his brothers final resting place in the middle of nowhere, far from where they'd ever be again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them two hours to return to Bobby's, Sam driving while Allie positioned herself in the passenger seat, eyes remaining on the road before them. _Led Zeppelin _blared through the speakers and Allie fought against form of comfort she had become accustomed to and shut it off, pulling her long abandoned iPod from her purse along with the hook up that Sam and herself had hidden under the seat for times when it was just the two of them. The smile that would have usually filled Sam's face at the action was vacant and Allie couldn't bring herself to smile either, just putting on the song without caring anymore. "_I'll be your man, I'll understand. I'll do my best to take good care of you. You'll be my Queen, and I'll be your King. And I'll be your lover too._" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You gonna sleep all day? Oh wait, I forgot who I'm talking to." Her blue eyes looked adoringly down upon Dean as he groaned, rolling over and opening his eyes momentarily before shaking his head and closing them once more. "I'm staying here." She laughed as she sat up, straddling him taking his face within her hands. Chaste kisses her places to his lips in between each word, a smile etched on both their faces and she instructed him to get up. "If this is your brilliant plan at getting me out of bed then you don't know me have as well as you think you do."_

"_Really now?" Jumping off of him, she attempted to get out of the room but Dean's finger wound their way around her wrist, pulling back down upon him with a grunt. "That's what you get for trying to kidnap me. Come on, we gotta go," yet still he held onto, his smile widened as he spun her over, hover above her. "I don't think your in a position to be calling shots." Her laughter rang true through the room, rolling her eyes as she finally gave in and let her hands fall once more on either side of his face. "Oh what to do with you Dean." _

"_Well I have some ideas of what you could do to me," his voice was muffled by her shoulder where he left a trail of kisses upon the exposed skin, pulling Allie into their own world of seclusion where nothing mattered, only the other._

The sweat dripped from her as she shot up in bed, desperately searching the room for anything or anyone to tell her that it was all a nightmare, everything and that Dean was just out. _It doesn't help to lie to yourself, if only makes the pain that much worse. I should know that better than anyone else by now. _Slowly her knees found their way to her chest, Allie places her crossed arms upon them as her hand ran down her face, ending just around her mouth. She had tried to contain the sob, tried to stop the free-falling tears from making their stains along her flawless features but she failed miserable for the room was filled with the sound of her gasps. _I can't do this, I can't be this alone. I need someone....I need him. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam tried to find them cases, eagerly sought to fill both their lives with job after job, at least until Allie could no longer hunt. But she didn't want to, couldn't want to, no matter how rewarding the experience was she couldn't force herself to relive each memory that was spent with Dean day after day. It was hard enough knowing that once the baby was born, once she'd finally get to look into her child's eyes that she'd be haunted by the features of the man she once loved, the little nuances that it would undoubtedly possess. She wasn't going to force Dean into her thoughts, not when she was still grieving for him; longing for his touch, desiring to hear his voice say her name. She couldn't escape him as it was and hunting would only further her despair.

"I can't, Sam. I can't do it. Not now and I honestly don't think I ever can again." He was immersed in newspaper clipping and internet articles once more, checking every viable source to find the case that would suit his needs. His and his alone. With a plan set in mind Allie knew what needed to be done and she also knew that in the process she'd be losing one of the only people she still had. "I'm going home, for how long I don't know but I can't stay here, I can't be in that car and around all the things that remind me of him. It's just...I need to get away, to be on my own. This is my way of coping and you can't stop me."

"I wouldn't even try." His eyes were dark as he turned back towards the computer as if telling her to go. _Dean was right all along, Sam would change and it wasn't for the better. _She knew that he was going through the same thing she was, the same pain was tearing at him as it was her but she wasn't as strong as Sam was, wasn't as independent and with that knowledge Allie grabbed her duffel bag from where she had set it and walked out the front door of Bobby's house without another word to Sam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby had given her one of his junk cars without question, pulling her into a hug before telling her to call if she ever found trouble. If there was anyone that Allie would miss it would be Bobby. He had become something like a father to her and now, when she found herself alone, she wished she had asked him to come with her.

There was only place that she was still welcome to go, one place that didn't taunt her with memories of the past and she planned on driving until she was in the arms of her best friend once more. Jessann Jones had become the only friend she kept in touch with, not including Britt who was more like her sister than anything else. The two had always been Allie's backbone but she couldn't return to Arizona, not after Chris and anywhere she had traveled with the brother's was out of the question so the only safe place she could think of was with Jess in California.

The rain that poured down on her as she made the walk up to Jess' door was uncommon for California, a sign to Allie that Jess should have never let her in. _I'm just bad news. _And still she continued to walk until she reached her door and knocked without a second though.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So it was short but I'm just going to keep doing these sort of blurbs for a bit until I get my fourth season on DVD haha. Once I get that I'm going to write a chapter, I think, from Dean's POV...which would be Lazarus Rising and then bring Allie and Dean together after that. I dunno. It's up to you guys, if you want more of these I'll write them otherwise I may write one more and then just wait for the DVD. So...review and tell me? More of these little blurbs or just one more and then wait until I get the DVD?**

**--Rae.**


	14. Chapter 14: Painted On My Heart

**Chapter 14: Painted On My Heart**

_Its just not so,_

_And after all this time, I still can't let go._

_I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart,_

_Scrawled upon my soul,_

_Etched upon my memory, baby._

_I've got your kiss_

_Still burning on my lips._

_The touch of my fingertips_

_This love so deep inside of me, baby._

_-Painted on my heart by The Cult._

Months flew by and still the pain wore on. It was as if every moment was another step towards the agony and realization that she'd be alone for the rest of her life. She'd tried countless times to find ways to live without him, things that she was able to do without the millions of reasons that were screaming to her and telling her that she couldn't live without him would claim her. The memories invaded her every thought, remembering each thing about him. Those dimples, his laughter...._those eyes. _No matter how hard she tried, how many times she attempted to leave him behind, she just found herself running back to what used to be.

With each passing day she grew and grew until she felt as if she could explode if she had to spend one more day with her child buried within her. Something within her told her that the pain would only grow with the coming of their child, at when she looked into the eyes of the person their loved had made that there was no going back, that she would never find the peace she so desperately desired.

And it wasn't to be in vain. The agony that ripped through with each second was not from the growing contractions that signaled her child's entrance into the world but rather the knowledge that Dean was not there to witness it, that she was alone and was going to be so for as long as she was living. _He'd be here or at least he'd try. I'd yell and curse at him and he'd just give me that coy grin and make some smartass comment about how I wasn't complaining at the time. I'd hate him but he'd be here..._ and she let the tears fall as she continued to follow the doctor's instructions and push.

When they first asked her if she wanted to see her daughter, she told them no. To just check her over and take her to the nursery. Each shattering break of her heart echoed throughout her at the knowledge that she had pushed her own child away but she just couldn't bare it, not after everything she had achieved. She tried to erase him from her mind but he kept finding a way to haunt her, kept coming back to her. Jess had come to see her and when the doctor's explained her behavior she only nodded, muttering something about it being 'normal for her' and lying beside Allie on the bed. Her friend cradled her as she cry, let her pain be shifted as much as possible onto her shoulders.

And the next day, Allie finally met her daughter. Angie was lying before her, little fists curling around her fingers as she dangled them before her. The blue in her eyes fading to a darker shade, the rims proving to Allie that her greatest fear would come true. For when the newborn blue of her daughters eyes was gone and she looked up to her mother for the first time with her true gaze, Allie saw the same green eyes that had plagued her dreams staring back at her.

_I've tried everything that I can_

_To get my heart to forget you._

_But it just cant seem to._

_I guess its just no use._

_In every part of me_

_Is still a part of you._

Dreams would end with her screams, nightmares coming to an end with Allie waking her month old daughter in a frenzy. Everything she could possibly think of would turn badly in her dreams, her daughter dying in a fire just as Dean's mother did, Dean's death being played repeatedly throughout her mind, yet not one of them showed her own demise. She realized that her greatest fear was not her own death but watching those around her die, leaving her alone. Yet there was one dream that continue to have her guessing, one that she saw as just that, a dream. She had thrown the front door of Jess' apartment open in a hurry to find him standing before her, his emerald orbs focusing on her as her azure eyes blurred with the tears that claimed them. Every few nights it would play before her once more and each time it changed in a way but still the same outcome. She couldn't see why she was torturing herself, she knew that she'd never look into his eyes again.

Until the night she awoke in a sweat, the tank-top she adorned stuck to her skin as she sat straight up, looking to the crib beside her bed to see her daughter still soundlessly asleep. He had been in the darkness, his coughs echoing throughout the confined area as he desperately searched his pockets for some form of light, finding his lighter to illuminate the wood before him. He was in a coffin and trapped from what she could tell but it was just a dream..._Wasn't it?_

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me._

_I'm trying to escape you_

_And I know there ain't no way to,_

_To chase you from my mind._

_I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart,_

_Scrawled upon my soul,_

_Etched upon my memory._

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so I know this is crap and really short but I just wanted to get it set up so Tuesday I could write up Lazarus Rising..unless I have the determination to do it tomorrow or this weekend and watch it on the DVR. I don't know but I really want you guys to tell me what you think. I appreciate all the 'Favorites' and 'Alerts' I'm receiving but the lack of feedback is hindering my ability to write so I'd appreciate it you guys helped me out.**

**--Rae.**


	15. Chapter 15: Etch This Into My Brain

**Chapter 15: Etch This Into My Brain**

**Dean's POV**

His voice was menacing, even now as silence prevailed. He had been restored just as he had been on the countless days before and now all he had to wait for was the pain. Each tear had him screaming, her name echoing through him with every agonizing moment. "Allie," he cried as the knife dug deeper into him. It was pointless to fight for he knew the end all to well. "Dean, Dean, Dean. You can escape all of this, the pain and agony. Just put souls on the rack and you come off, it's simple. Hell, I'll even throw in a bonus." And before he could refuse once more her face was clear before him, her blue eyes just as he remembered and her smile sending him into a frantic answer of 'yes' before Alastair's deal was no longer viable.

For ten years the torturing was done at his hand. It was he who carved and he who sliced yet the pain refused to go away, still lingering within him. Every night Alastair would come to him, giving him his only desire and showing him a glimpse of Alison, which for Dean, was enough to get him by.

As the knife broke the flesh of his newest victim he could feel himself losing every bit of humanity he had managed to hold onto. He was slipping lower and lower until eventually he'd become the monster's he once hunted. That was until a light like nothing he had ever seen before invaded his eyes, the luminous flash blinding him momentarily until darkness claimed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's lung burned as the air filled them, or as much air as he could claim in the confines he was placed in. His hands began to search through his pockets to try and find anything that he could use as a light and when his fingers wrapped themselves around something that felt like a lighter, he quickly pulled it out and began striking it. The light was miniscule but enough for him to see that he was in a box, a wooden box and from what he could tell, six feet under the ground. _What did they do..._ his first thoughts were of his brother and his determination to save Dean. He wouldn't be stupid enough to sell his own soul in return for Dean's, would he? It was, after all, the Winchester way. To sell one's soul in return for another's until the cycle just kept repeating itself. And Allie, she wouldn't, otherwise the baby would be left alone. _The baby..._ "Help, help. Help..." Everything began to click in his brain, everything from before Hell coming back to him and he wanted nothing more than to climb out of his coffin and see if it was all just another trick, that it wasn't real. _Damn right it's real. Otherwise, I just went through Hell and back for nothing. _His lungs were met with the dirt that caved into the broken box as he began his journey through the six feet of ground. He shouldn't have long to go, once he was able to stand then he'd know he was close to the top. Each push sent his lungs screaming for air, the lack they had received beforehand only furthering their pain. He had to hurry or he didn't know if he'd make it.

A bright light, almost to the same caliber as the one that had invaded him in Hell, now took over as the air he so desperately begged for filled his lungs. It took him a few moments to realize that he was truly alive. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his body and for everything to take it's toll on him. _What the hell?_ The trees surrounding his grave where all knocked down, or at least as far as he could see, the only thing that remained standing was the cross that adorned his burial ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For hours he had been walking, finding a road that led from the forest he had been buried in to what, he had hoped, was civilization. But it seemed that luck still wasn't on his side. "Hello?" His knock echoed throughout the silent gas station as he attempted to open the door, the closed sign uncommon for the middle of the day. He took the shirt that he had been buried in from around his waist and wrapped his hand before smashing it into the window, shattering the glass and giving him access to the store.

The first thing he went for was a water, something to soothe the ache that roared in his throat whenever he breathed. He couldn't stop himself from drinking as much of the bottle as he could, the water too tempting to resist. The paper sitting not far from the cooler caught his eye, the headline sending his mind reeling. "December..." _Six months. _ A Hell of a lot could happen in six months, that much he knew. He was just afraid that too much time had gone by for him to ever be able to live the life he had before.

The water was cool against his face as he splashed himself with the water of the sink. He hadn't really looked since he returned, glanced at his own reflection to see if it truly was him yet when his eyes met the mirror before him green stared back, the same features he had adorned before he was claimed by the Hellhounds there. _The Hellhounds. They ripped me apart....._ Gently his fingers pulled at the bottom threads of his t-shirt, lifting it slightly until his chest revealed nothing but the same stomach as before. There was no evidence that he had been tore to shreds, that his wounds had been fatal and had been the cause of his demise. All that was there was the tattoo that had protected him from demons before. _And something new. _A feeling occurred to him then, something that had been hidden from the pain of his new awakening. His shoulder stung, a tingly feeling that only burned slightly from his shirt. When he lifted his sleeve to reveal the burn of a hand print the pain only worsened, grimacing as his eyes reflected his wonder. _Son of a bitch. _

Quickly he began packing a shopping bag full of everything he thought he'd need. Water, food, porn. The cash register held little money but enough to get him by, or at least get him a phone call. Static filled the air as the television beside him turned on, Dean reaching over to turn it off to only have the radio begin to frantically search for a station, the television resuming it's static noise. _Salt. _He ran over to the aisle's looking for a container of salt and opening it, pouring the contents on the frame of the window. Or at least what he could before the screeching noise grew to be too much and the windows around him began to crack at the noise. Fragments of glass flew at him as he dove, trying his hardest to get out of the way of the glass until silence claimed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's number came easily to him, dialing it only to find it had been disconnected. Bobby was the next person he could think of, dialing his number with ease as well. The only number he refused to call was the one that continued to repeat itself at the forefront of his mind. _I can't call her, not yet._ He wouldn't know what to say to her, what to do. It hadn't been his strong suit beforehand and it sure as Hell wasn't going to be now. "Yeah?" His voice had been just as he remembered, the same sarcastic wit even when he answered the phone. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Whose me?"

"Dean." The dial tone met him as he heard the phone click. He grabbed whatever change he still had in his pocket and threw it into the slot, dialing Bobby's number once more. "Who the hell is this?"

"Bobby listen to me."

"Call again and I'll kill you." Yet again a dial tone met him as he looked to the receiver, giving up and placing it on the hook. _I'll just have to get my ass there then. _He turned around to find a car that looked like it wouldn't make it about half way to Lincoln. _You have got to be kidding me. _

"Come on, come on." He struck the wires again, waiting for the purr he was dying to hear. He kept hitting them together, trying to start the car and finally the engine roared to life, Dean slamming the door behind him and driving off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Surprise." He was standing before him, just as he remembered. The trucker hat on his head and his ever-present flannel shirt on. Something's never change. "I don't-"

"Yeah, me either. But here I am." He began walking into Bobby's house, looking around when the sound of a knife sliding out of something filled his ears. He turned to grab Bobby's hand before the knife dug into him, turning him sideways only to have Bobby's elbow in his face, sending him backwards. "Woah, Bobby it's me."

"My ass," he was advancing on Dean, knife at the ready. He grabbed a chair as a buffer, giving distance between himself and the hunter before him. "Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after you wife got possessed. Your about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby, it's me." Bobby threw the chair from in front of him, slowly moving forward and placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. But Dean knew Bobby too well. The knife came close to his face once more, Dean backing away. He turned Bobby around, grabbing the knife from his hand. "I'm not a shapeshifter."

"Then your a Revenant." He pushed Bobby away from him so he could look at him. "If I was, would I do this with a silver knife?" _Damn hunters. _He took in a breath as he let the blade slide across his upper arm, red staining the once pristine silver. "Dean?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He began making cautious steps toward him as Bobby threw his arms around Dean, the dry sobs echoing throughout the small kitchen. "It's good to see you boy," he said with a laugh as he let go. "Yeah, you too."

"But how did you bust out?"

"I don't know. I just woke up in a pine-" Water prevented him from finishing his sentence, entering into his open mouth and drenching him. He spit the remaining liquid from his mouth as he opened his eyes. "I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry. Can't be too careful," Bobby said with a shrug and with, what Dean would consider, a smirk on his face.

"That don't make a lick of sense," the towel was thrown over his shoulder as he finished drying his face. "Yeah, your preaching to the choir." It was upsetting to him that Bobby didn't have some explanation for what happened to him right off the bat. He wanted him to explain everything and assure him that Sammy hadn't done anything stupid to get him back. "Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried six months. If you could slip out of Hell and into your old meat suit-"

"I know. I should look like a _Thriller _video reject."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember that I was a Hellhounds chew toy, then lights out. Then I came to six feet under. That's it." _But I remember her._ It was eating him up, not knowing where either of them were. Sam's phone being shut off had left this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something had happened to him and he'd never see his brother again but he hadn't even attempted to contact Allie, not having the heart. He couldn't pull her back into his life after everything she would have been through, could he? _But I need her._ "Sam's numbers not working, he's not-"

"He's alive, as far as I know." He let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, wiping his mouth with the towel. "Good...wait. What do you mean as far as you know?"

"I haven't talked to him for months."

"Your kidding? You just let him go off by himself?" He had never left Sam alone, at least not while he was able to keep him with him. When he went to Stanford, he had no say in the matter. If his brother had wanted to abandon their family then fine, but this? Bobby letting him go off and do God knows what alone? Something just wasn't right. "He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, your supposed to be looking out for him."

"I tried. These last few months hasn't been easy on him or me. Or her...we had to bury you." He looked up to Bobby then, his eyes glossing over as he thought of exactly what to say. "Where is she?" Bobby looked to the ground, shrugging his shoulders. "Went off to California in one of my cars. Said she had somewhere to stay there. After we left your grave, she said she just couldn't take it."

"Why'd you bury me anyway?" Every uncomfortable topic was instantly shut off, just as it was before. He hated to express the fact that he had weaknesses, both of them currently missing. "I wanted you salted and burned, the usual drill but they wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad they won that one."

"Sam said you'd need a body when he got you home somehow. That's about all he said. " _Dammit Sam. "_What do you mean?"

"He was quiet, real quiet. Then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him but he doesn't want to be found." _Their gone. Both of them our gone._ He had no idea how to get to either of them. He had to, they had to be with him. He couldn't be alone. "Dammit, Sammy."

"What?"

"Oh he got me home okay. But whatever he did is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Should of seen the grave site. It's like a nuke went off. Then there was this force, this presence, I don't know, but it blew past me at this fill-up joint. And then this..." Quickly he took off his button up shirt, lifting the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal the same hand print he had found earlier. "What in the Hell?" Bobby was standing before he knew it, Dean looking to him as he spoke. "Looks like a demon just yanked me out, or rode me out."

"Why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain." It was the only thing that made sense, the only logical explanation for his return. "You think Sam made a deal?"

"It's what I would have done."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They used the tracking system in Sam's cell phone to find him, going to Pontiac, Illinois to see exactly what happened. He knocked on the door of the hotel room that was registered under one of Sam's aliases, looking to a dark haired woman when the door opened. "So where is it?" Dean looked to Bobby gaining only the same look of confusion that adorned his face. "Where's what?"

"The pizza? The one that takes two guys to deliver?"

"I think we have the wrong room."

"Hey, is-" The same giant that Dean knew since he was a baby turned the corner, their eyes meeting as Sam stopped talking. For a few moments they just looked at each other in silence, neither really knowing what to say. "Hey Sammy." Sam continued to breath in heavily until the same sound of a knife filled his ears. _God damn, not again. _He could hear the girl scream as Sam began to close the gap between them, Bobby stepping in and pushing him back. "Who are you?"

"Like you didn't do this?"

"Do what?"

"It's him, Sam. I've been throw this already, it's really him." The fighting stopped as Sam turned to look at Dean. "I know, I look fantastic huh?" Sam pulled Dean to him, trying his hardest to keep the tears back. When they pulled away the two just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. "So are you two like together?" _And now it's over,_ Dean looked to the woman with confused eyes, Sam speaking his thoughts. "What? No, he's my brother."

"Oh, got it. I guess. Look I should probably go."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Call me," Sam and the girl got dressed and she smiled to Sam as he opened to the door for her. "Yeah, sure thing Kelly."

"It's Kristy." An awkward silence filled the air between them as she smirked and turned away from him, walking down the hallway as Sam shut the door. Both Bobby and Dean watched him sit in the arm chair, waiting for some sort of explanation for his actions. Sammy didn't act like that, he didn't forget a woman's name. It was as if he was being more like... _More like me. _"So tell me, what'd it cost?" His arms were crossed at his chest, any feeling of bliss at seeing Sam once more gone when reality crashed upon him. He was back for some reason and the answer seemed to be with Sam. "The girl? I don't pay Dean."

"It's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What did it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?" Sam turned to look at him, abandoning whatever he was doing to focus his attention on Dean. "You think I made a deal?" Bobby's voice broke his silence as he answered Sam, saying what Dean knew he couldn't. "That's exactly what we think."

"Well I didn't."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"So what now I'm off the hook and your on, is that it? Your some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this." Sam was standing, looking at Dean as if by being upset was as bad as punching Sam in the face. Dean had every right to be angry, his brother was going to go to Hell now and he would have to remain just as Sam did. And it was all because of this sick sacrificing tendency each Winchester possessed. "Come on Dean. I wish I had done it." Dean's fist clenched down upon the cloth of Sam's shirt, pulling him up until they were face to face with each other. "There's no other way that this could have gone down, now tell the truth."

"I tried everything, that's the truth. I tried opening the devil's gate, Hell, I tried bargaining but no demon would deal, alright? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright? Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." The two grew silent, Sam looking to the ground rather than at his brother. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Sam's soul stays intact but it does raise a sticky question unless-"

"Don't." Dean's voice rang through the air, a chill rolling it's way down his spine at the knowledge that Bobby could be right. "Dean, he could be right." He brought his eyes up to meet Sam's, sighing as he ran his hand down his face. "I know he could."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything inside of him told him that this was the wrong thing to do, that it wasn't her. And he knew that by bringing himself back into her life that it'd only upset her more if he ended up going back to Hell. He walked quickly through the parking lot, his boots echoing off the barren spaces as he closed in on the one thing that slipped his mind. "I assume you'll want to drive."

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said with a laugh as walked to the driver's seat of the Impala, a smile slowly etching it's way across his lips. "Hey sweetheart, you miss me?" Quickly he opened the door and climbed in, sighing as his hands fell on the wheel. "What the hell is that?" His eyes then met his dash, where he found a contraption plugged into his tape-player. "That's an iPod jack."

"You were supposed to take car of her, not douche her up." Sam was silent, looking around the interior of the car with a smile on his face. "Dean I thought it was my car." Everything in him told me to go ahead and make the smart ass comment, to mock his brother, to do everything in his power to berate the man who trashed his baby. But instead, Dean chose to be the bigger man and turned to start the car. "_Your the only one for me. _Really?" As Sam shrugged he pulled the iPod from it's container and threw it in the back, his own music taking over as he began to drive down the open highway.

For hours they drove, the two keeping conversation as they did before Dean was taken to Hell. At one point he asked Sam about the night he died, how he got out, and he wished he hadn't. Sam told him how he was immune to Lilith's powers, that his freaky ESP stuff wasn't gone and that Ruby was dead. They had already started bickering and they had barely been in each other's presence for a day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She'll hate me for this, she'll never let me see her or the baby._ He had tried to keep it from his mind for as long as he could, tried to keep the images away but as they closed in on the apartment door and Sam had said was her apartment, he knew it was inevitable. "So you've seen her? I mean...both of them?" Sam nodded, the dimples in his smile taunting Dean with the knowledge that his brother had seen his child before he had. "Yeah, after she left she called me when the baby came. Told me she wanted me to come and see her." He nodded, not having the strength to listen to secondhand accounts any longer and knocked on the door. "I got it," resonated off the door as it was thrown open, a tall, skinny woman staring back at them. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Jess had met Sam when he came to visit the first time, the other man she didn't know. "I need to see Al, is she here?" She nodded as she motioned for them to come in, Dean taking a deep breath before stepping over the threshold. "Als," she yelled as she looked up the staircase, waiting for her friends response. Each step echoed in his mind as he waited, seeing as bit by bit she appeared before him just as he remembered. Those long legs that he so desperately wanted wrapped around him, the perfect body he couldn't escape. Then her face came into view, her raven hair cascading around her pale features, blue eyes searching until they finally found green. "Als." She started backing away from him, the staircase behind her hindering most of her mobility. She looked to Sam with fear in her eyes until he nodded, muttering that it was him. And before Dean knew what he was doing, he was closing the space between them, pulling her into his arms before she could run away from him.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, I only did the first twenty minutes of Lazarus Rising and it was long haha. So I decided that I'd write the second half as it's own chapter, seeing as I was just setting to the Pamela stuff when I realized that they had to get Allie in there. ALSO, I know that Dean was only in Hell for four months but for the purpose of my story, I wanted him to be there for 6. :) It's still forty years though, just because I like his speech XD. So, same drill as last time. I need reviews. I appreciate the feedback I got and it really helped push me to write this chapter.**

**--Rae. **


	16. Chapter 16: Timing is Cruel

**Chapter 16: Timing is cruel.**

**Allie's POV**

The familiar realm of Dean's arms was something that Allie had believed to be lost forever, never giving her the comfort she had once basked in. Yet now, as his warm embrace surrounded her, she knew that it had all been pointless. All the nights of restless sleep, all the tears that still continued to stream down her ashen cheeks. All of it meant nothing now because Dean was with her once more. For months she had prepared herself for life without him, learned how to shut every emotion down except for when it came to their daughter, and she had been fine with living that way for as long as she was alive, but now, she didn't know what to do. So, she did the only logical thing that came to her mind, the only emotion she could process, and slowly she let the tears that had pooled in the azure depths of her eyes spill over and down her face.

"Al, please don't cry." His voice was still just as rough and raspy as she remembered and still just as beautiful. She nodded against his chest, his laughter echoing through her as she brought her eyes to meet the emerald in Dean's. The smile that had adorned his lips was gone, the same tears that were in her eyes were mirrored in his own. "I'm sorry," she silenced him with her lips, letting the memories she had shut away be reopened at the familiar sensation.

Sam had left the two alone to go and talk with Jess long before either realized they were no longer with them, too consumed with the others presence to care. It had taken two hours of courage for Dean to ask about her, his initial prediction all those months ago being right. "Where is she?" Allie felt the accustomed pull against her lips as she broke into a smile, taking his hand in hers and slowly leading him up the stairs, occasionally looking back to him over her shoulder. "You know, all those months ago, you were right. You said that it'd be a girl and I didn't believe you."

"Hell, it was a fifty-fifty shot." Her laughter scared her as it echoed through the hallway, a feeling of joy that had been vacant from her now began to replace all the sadness that had claimed her life. Slowly she turned the knob of her bedroom door, placing her index finger to her lips to tell Dean to be quiet. "This is Angie," she said in a whisper, her eyes flowing from her raven haired child to the speechless man before her. She watched as his hand continued to move, as if testing the water on what he should do. "Do you want to hold her? I mean, I can wake her up-"

"No, just let her sleep." _He's afraid_. His eyes widened as their daughter stirred, rolling over slightly and opening her eyes to find the two standing above her. The emerald eyes that her daughter shared with Dean had met her before moving over to him, looking up to him with, what Allie thought was, a smile. "Now you don't have an excuse," she muttered, looking to the wall before her as she saw Dean move out of the corner of her eye, his hands reaching into the crib and pulling Angie close to him once she was settled in the crook of his arm. "She's beautiful," he said, his voice still a whisper and Allie could see the tears in his eyes but she couldn't help herself as the laughter once again filled her. "What?" He said, his eyes questioning as he turned to her. "Look at Dean Winchester acting like a typical cliche. Never thought I'd see the day." He snorted, his eyes drifting between Allie and Angie over and over again until he moved closer to Allie. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that I got to see your smile again." Her mood was changing yet again, moving from joyous to thankful and any other emotion that seemed to run through her, for she had no idea how to feel. The man she loved, the one she thought she had lost forever was standing before her, just as her dreams had told her, and if anything, she was scared as all Hell to what that meant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took a deep breath as she looked to Dean, the boys agreeing that one night in the company of Jess would be fine because Allie would go with them the next day if they liked it or not. Dean should have known when he knocked on the door that Allie wouldn't let them leave again, not without her and she'd bring Angie along, no matter what anyone said. She'd lost him once and she was going to let him go by choice. They had thought it best that Sam take the couch, Jess and Allie in their respective rooms and Dean accompanying Allie. The two had a lot to talk about and they thought it'd be best if they did it behind closed doors.

Her fingers drew down existent patterns on his chest, the cloth beneath them soft against her skin. "Did you do it?" It was simple, vague, and innocent yet Allie knew the preparation that had been taken on Dean's part to gather enough courage to ask her. "No. I couldn't, not with Angie." He let out a breath that forced Allie to look up to him, Dean shifting from underneath her and standing. "Then how'd I get this?" He winced as the shirt was lifted above his head, the muscles in his shoulders tensing. That's when Allie saw it. His chest was perfect, just as she remembered. There were no scratches, no scars from the Hellhounds ravishment of his body yet on his shoulder was the outline of a hand print, perfectly imprinted onto his flawless skin. "Dean," her voice was a whisper as she sat up on her knees, moving her way towards him until Dean stood before her on the side of the bed. Gracefully her fingers fell upon the scar, a groan escaping Dean's lips at the sensation. At first she had thought she hurt him, the noise frightening her and forcing her to pull her hand away. "No, please. That was the only bit of relief I got since I realized what was on my arm?" At this she looked at Dean questioningly, a sigh escaping him as he looked away. "It burns, as if reminding me that it's there. The only time it stopped was when her hand was on it and only yours." A smile broke out across her lips as she moved closer to him once again, her fingers resuming their position on the handprint and she watched as his eyes closed. "What could have done this? A demon wouldn't leave a mark like that, I mean...they didn't on Sam did they? What if, what if it was something completely different? Something you haven't dealt with before?" His eyes met hers as she spoke, her revelation something he hadn't thought of. "Like what?"

"I don't know. But we can figure it out," she waited for the protest, waited for his argument but it never came, all she got was a nod. Silently he placed his hands on her hips, her hand still resting on his shoulder. "Tomorrow, we'll figure it all out. You said that Bobby knew someone who could maybe help us, so, we'll all go together. Okay?" Once again, she received a nod, his head moving closer to hers as his lips captured her own in an attempt to re-familiarize himself with what he had been deprived of. And Allie didn't have the heart to deny him for she wanted nothing more than to spend a night in Dean's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"An iPod jack and a car seat. Things I never thought I'd see in the Impala." Dean had been muttering under his breath the entire morning, already complaining that by Allie and Angie coming along he was dishonoring his 'baby'. Most women would be heartbroken at the knowledge that their father of their children didn't want them or their child at his side. But most women weren't in a relationship with Dean Winchester. It was exactly how he acted when he was terrified that something would happen to them, something that he couldn't stop. He had done it numerous times before and she had fallen for it when she didn't know better. Now she knew that she just had to make a stand, show him that he wasn't going to get her to leave and that he'd have to deal with the fact that she'd be with him every step of the way.

"Just shut up and get in the car Allie." It was Sam who spoke, his laughter filling whatever serious tone he attempted when he watched Dean angrily come towards them, motioning for them to get in. "We have to hurry, Bobby's almost there." And with that he climbed into the driver seat without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean knocked on the door of where Bobby told them to meet, a house a few hours away from where they had found Sam. "Hey, Dean wait. Here, you might want this." Sam reached under the neck of his shirt and pulled Dean's necklace from beneath it. A smile lit his face as he draped it over his head. "Thanks, man." Sam nodded, the door opening hindering whatever 'brotherly moment' was to follow. "So, these the boys?" A woman stood before them, Bobby at her side. She wore a Motley Crüe tank-top, her dark curls barely longer than her shoulders and her eyes were piercing in comparison to her dark locks. "Sam, Dean, Al. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Allie ignored Pamela's obvious denial of her presence, ignored the fact that her eyes met Dean's but couldn't ignore Dean's look. Quickly she smacked his arms as he turned to look at her, arms crossed at her chest. He smiled and returned his gaze to Pamela as she began to speak. "Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh?" His eyes met Bobby's. "Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so."

"Come on in," Pamela waited as the three men walked in, Allie following in after her. _Manners are definitely her strong suit. _Allie had asked Jess for one more favor, one she graciously accepted and that was to come with them, just to watch over Angie as they figured out everything about Dean's return. She had driven her own car and remained outside as the four went into the house, Allie wanting to go with the boys to see what Pamela could find out. "So you hear anything?" Bobby turned to face Pamela, who was shutting the door after Allie made it through the threshold. "Well, I ouijiied my way through about a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why?"

"So what's next?"

"A seance I think. If we could see who did the deed..."

"Your not going to summon the damn thing here?"

"No, I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Dean watched as Pamela walked away, much to Allie chagrin. "Really?" He shrugged, looking towards them all. "I'm game." Bobby and Allie sighed collectively as Dean and Sam followed after her. "He'll never change will he?"

"Nope."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bobby closed the curtains in the room and Pamela set the table up, Dean, Sam and Allie stood in the back, not sure of what to do. She saw him hit Sam, saw where his eyes met and rolled her own at the knowledge that filled her. _Jesus Christ, he's gotten worse since he's back. _"Whose Jesse?" Sam was still staring at the exposed back of Pamela, who was crouched down looking for what was needed. Her laughter pierced the air as she looked over her shoulder. "Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss," he turned towards Allie before looking to the ground, a sly smirk on his face. _He knows it's pissing me off. Jackass. _

"Right, take each other's hands and I need to touch something our mystery monster touch," a sudden bang on the table had Allie digging her nails into Dean's hands. "Woah, well. He didn't touch me there." The smile that adorned Pamela's face made Allie sick to her stomach, the joking demeanor that had filled their encounter now gone. _She's trying too damn hard. _"My mistake," she said with a laugh as Dean let go of Allie's hand, slipping out of his over-shirt and rolling the sleeve up of his t-shirt to reveal his scar. He winced as her hand came in contact with his arm, something that Allie was secretly pleased by. "Okay." Dean's hand returned to hers as Pamela closed her eyes. "I evoke, conjure and command you to appear onto me before this circle. I evoke, conjure and command you to appear onto me before this circle. I evoke, conjure and command you to appear onto me before this circle." The television going off had Allie's eyes opened, only to find Dean's as well. Sam and Bobby remained silent, their eyes closed but curiosity got the best of the other two. "I evoke, conjure and command you- Castiel? No, sorry, Castiel. I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?"

"His name, he's whispering it to me. Warning me to turn back." The table began to move before them, Allie's grip tightening on Dean's hand as her eyes met his. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." Sam's eyebrows knitted together, Dean continually trying to close his once more but opening them when the screeching noise only grew. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." Her voice was growing louder, all their eyes open now apart from hers. "Maybe we should stop," Bobby was afraid, she could tell by his tone but Pamela wouldn't. "I almost got it. I command you, show me your face now." The flames from the candles grew, a scream began ever so softly and grew as Pamela's eyes burst into flames. "Call 911." They were up and out of their chairs in seconds, Allie remaining sitting with her hand upon her mouth. Sam had gone to call 911 as Bobby pulled Pamela into his arms. "I can't see, I can't see," she continually sobbed as Dean and Bobby stared at each other, none of them knowing what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie stayed behind at the motel, taking Angie from Jess and seeing her friend off. Bobby had left to check on Pamela at the hospital and Dean and Sam went to a diner to get Dean the pie he had been continually complaining about. She was laying on the bed, Angie lying next to her as Allie watched her. There was something special about watching a child sleep, a kind of naive innocence claimed them and made anyone looking at them realize just how valuable their life was. She felt her eyes drifting close, the sleep threatening to claim her and before she could protest, she fell asleep.

_He was standing before the demons, his hand outstretched towards them as each one grasped their necks. Black smoke was filling the room completely, the only sound was from the gags that each made as their lives were being taken. Sam Winchester had gone dark side just as so many had predicted. And there was nothing they could do to stop it. _

"No," she cried as she sat up, the cries of her daughter filling her ears as she quickly picked her up and began rocking her back and forth. Her attempts at calming her were falling short as Allie stared at the ground before her, fear taking her over. So far each of her dreams had become realities, an ability she hadn't known she'd harbored until it had been too late. This time, however, she would let it be true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie had her head in Dean's lap, Angie sleeping in the crib the motel had provided for them, when the sudden static woke them both. It took them a few minutes to orient themselves enough to realize what was happening. Dean quickly stood and grabbed the sawed off, looking around the room until the screeching continued. "Angie," he muttered as he grabbed his ears, dropping the gun in the process and placing a blanket and himself over the crib. Glass began shattering all around them, the mirror on the roof cracking as the sound grew more sharp. Allie dove to avoid the falling glass, wails and calls of their names filling the room.

Bobby got them out of the room quickly, Angie being the main priority and then Allie and Dean. They collected what they could before getting into Bobby's car, the Impala and Sam missing. "How you doing kid?"

"'Cept for the church bells ringing in my head, peachy. Al? What about you and Ang?" She had spent the better part of the last hour trying to calm down Angie, trying anything she could think of and only when she began to hum a familiar tune did her whimpering subside. "Fine now." Dean pulled his phone out, calling Sam only to have him answer within seconds. "Hey, what are you doing?...In my car?...Yeah, well Bobby's back. We're grabbing a beer...done. I'll catch you later." He shut the phone, all of them looking to Dean with confused gazes. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because he'd try to stop us from summoning this thing. It's time we face it head on."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bobby kept turning to look at him, Allie staring at Dean though the rearview mirror. "You can't be serious! Dean, you've seen what it's been doing-"

"It's a heartache, it's high-noon baby."

"We don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." Bobby was right and Dean seemed to be just as careless as before. So far, all they knew was that it continually caused mirrors to shattered, static to rise and had the ability to burn someone's eyes out. "That's why we have to be ready for anything. We got the big time magic knife, you got an arsenal in the trunk.." He shrugged, looking to Bobby and Allie. "This is a bad idea."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more. But what other choice do we have."

"We could choose life."

"Bobby whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know. Right? Well, I got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, endanger Allie, Angie and all of us, or we can make our stand."

"Dean, we could use Sam for this."

"No, he's better off where he is. You'll stay out here with Ang, and Allie and I will summon it." A collective what filled the air from both respective parties, Dean looking between them until he sighed. "Someone needs to stay here with the kid, and I want Allie in there with me this time." She nodded to him, accepting whatever decision he made because if she had learned anything from her time with him it was that once Dean got a notion in his mind, nothing could change his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby went in before them, using spray paint to place every thing possible on the ground before them. Symbols from every practiced religion, ancient or current, now decorated the abandoned barn. Dean had begun getting anything he needed from the trunk as Allie stood at the car, the baby in her arms. "You sure this is a good idea? I mean...wouldn't it be better if Bobby was in there with you, instead of me?" He sighed, coming around the car to stand in front of her. "Al, I don't know how, or why, but...I think your connected to all this, somehow. When Pamela touched my arm, when her hand was on the scar, the pain only escalated. Yet, when you touched it, everything was better, the pain gone. I know it's stupid but...just trust me on this, okay? I want you in there with me, just you and me. We'll figure everything out. Together." He'd always pushed her back, made her stay behind in his attempts to keep her safe. So something about him wanted her at the front line with him, fighting side by side, frightened her. But she'd never deny him. "Course, Dean."

"It's all ready, nothing's going to escape from there." The two nodded, Allie handing Angie over to Bobby with a smile before following Dean into the barn. "This is a bad idea...."

"Thanks, Al. Heard you the first ten times. Come on, what do you say we get this started?" Allie moved towards where Bobby had set up their alter, preparing herself for the ritual. She had to perform it, knowing Dean had no clue what to say. Without his book before him he didn't even know how to exercise a demon. The latin flew flawlessly from her lips, finishing and moving away from the alter for fear that the creature they were looking for would 'show' himself to her as he did everyone else. But there was nothing. For an hour the two sat facing each other, Dean's legs swinging back and forth impatiently. "Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Allie gave him a look, placing the gun that was laying across her lap on the table beside her. "I'm sorry Dean, why don't you give it a try...oh wait, that's right. You don't know how to-"

"Alright, sorry." He began spinning the knife on the table beside him. Both of them jumped as the paneling on the roof began to bang against the frame. "Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind." The light behind them shattered, a vibrant light filling the room before darkness came. Quickly the doors slid open, the lights continuing to break around them, to reveal a man. He walked forward as the two shot, the guns doing nothing to hinder his movement. Dean moved forward to grab the knife from the table, turning towards him. "Who are you?" The two were facing each other. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and rose you from perdition."

"Yeah? Thanks for that." Dean rose the knife in the air, stabbing it into the chest of the man to only have him remove it with each. Afraid of what it meant, Allie moved forward, a crowbar in hand. He reached back, stopping her swing. His hand reached up to her face, placing two fingers upon her forehead and his dazzling blue eyes were the last things she saw as darkness claimed her.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so, I changed some things. But that's the beauty of artistic freedom :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE. I need help because I don't know if I should keep going like I'm going or, as in my original storyline, go off a little bit and add to Allie's SL. **

**--Rae.**


End file.
